


Dumbledore's New Plan

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the DoM fight. Harry's magic is on the fritz after Voldemort had possessed him. Now his magic will latch on to someone and Harry's world will be turned upside down. Harry/multi with no Hermione added in this. Warning some Hermione bashing in this, but nothing too harsh and mean. Revised with minor changes, but it hasn't changed the plot really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea from reading Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem by Red Jacobson. The original not the rewrite he’s working on. This will have lemons in it with some plot in it. Harry and many girls will be the ones featured mainly with other couples mention throughout. This is a Harry/multi. There will be pairings in this that I’ve only done in my HBG series in this. Plus no Horcruxes in this at all.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore sat back in his chair ignoring the ruins that is his office. He had just had a fight with the boy he thought of as his own grandson, Harry Potter. The fight was about the whole Ministry fiasco. Dumbledore scolded Harry for being so brash and charging in there and at the cost of losing Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, before Dumbledore could set in motion getting Sirius free. That and telling Harry the prophecy that he’s been keeping from the lad for more than fifteen years. He understood all of Harry’s anger and frustration and sighed. He knew he had to make it up to the boy. Maybe he didn’t need to return to Privet Drive this summer. He knew the wards were a must, but as he thought about it Harry never said Privet Drive was home and for the wards to really work Harry had to call that place home.

So maybe it was time to make some changes. He knew this was pretty late in the game to do this, but he needed to get Harry back on his side for them to have a chance on winning this war. So the old wizard began to plan.

/Scene Break/

Harry was exhausted. He had just spent some time in the hospital wing checking up on his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione had nearly died during their Ministry fight and he blamed himself entirely for it. Ron, well, those brain things were gone, but who knows what the redhead’s mental state will be afterwards. Luna was there for minor injuries as was Ginny and Neville, but they’d be released soon since they weren’t too bad.

After leaving the hospital wing Harry wandered down the hall. He was tired, but he could feel his magic thrumming. It was an odd feeling. As he continued to walk aimlessly til he bumped into someone. The person was knocked down.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying any attention” Harry said offering his hand.

“That’s alright, I wasn’t watching where I was going” the girl said as she grabbed Harry’s hand and he helped her up.

“Padma” Harry said.

“You can tell me and my sister apart?” Padma Patil asked.

“Well, you’re wearing your Ravenclaw robes, so yeah I can” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head. He could also tell because Padma, unlike Parvati, wasn’t one to wear much jewelry or smelled heavily of perfume. Padma never wore jewelry like her twin sister did or wore perfume.

Padma looked down and saw she was in the school robes that had your house insignia on it. She sighed and shook her head. Of course, anyone could tell her and her sister apart if they wear their house robes. How could she be so stupid?

“So what are you doing here Padma?” Harry asked.

“Just walking, what about you Harry?” Padma asked.

“I just came from the hospital wing” Harry said.

Padma didn’t need to ask why Harry was in the hospital wing. The story was all over the castle. How Harry and a select group of his friends went to the Ministry and fought Voldemort and his top Death Eaters and came back alive. Though the true story had been buried under all the wilder, crazier stories of the exploit. It was still amazing how fast news whether real or fake traveled though Hogwarts.

She could see the weariness in Harry’s eyes and felt for him. Though she didn’t know him very well and only got to know him somewhat this past year being a member of the DA she knew who she’d stand by and obey when it came to the war. It was Harry she put her trust in.

What she didn’t know was Harry’s magic was going haywire. His short time being possessed by Voldemort had somehow messed with his magical core. It was now pulsing and it grabbed on to Padma’s magical core, which will cause certain events.

Padma could feel herself getting wet and she didn’t understand it til she looked at Harry and knew it was him that was causing her condition.

“Harry?” she asked keeping her breathing as stable as possible.

“What is it Padma?” Harry asked.

“Can you come with me, please? I have something to show you” Padma said as calmly as possible.

Harry just nodded and followed Padma. He trusted her since she was a DA member. She led him to an empty classroom. Once inside she cast every spell she knew to lock and make the entire room private.

“Padma, what’s going on?” Harry asked confused.

“Need. You. Now. Harry” Padma panted trying to desperately hold back the desire she was feeling.

She then got to her knees and yanked Harry’s hips to her. Unbuckling and pulling down his pants. Harry squawked and tried to get away, but Padma had a good grip on him. She rubbed her cheek on Harry’s crotch. She could feel the heat, how it was now getting hard.

“Harry” Padma murmured.

“Padma, what’s gotten into you?” Harry asked as he kept trying to get away.

Padma ripped Harry’s boxers off and took the semi-hard organ into her mouth and began sucking. It grew to its full size in her mouth and she had a bit of trouble taking it all in, but she finally managed to. Harry hissed as he threw his head back. He had never gotten a blowjob in his entire life and it felt so amazing. So many feelings flying around his system.

“Padma” Harry groaned.

Padma kept sucking. She wasn’t very experienced as her sister Parvati, but Padma did read a lot. Either those lovely bodice-ripper novels that the Ravenclaw muggle-borns had to other more educational books, like the Kama Sutra and many others. A hand left Harry’s hips and cupped his balls. She swirled her tongue around the hard length letting her teeth gently graze the sensitive skin. She’d then pulled back just sucking on the head as she looked up staring Harry in the eyes. Then she’d go back sucking in the entire piece.

Harry couldn’t hold it. His hips had been moving on instinct thrusting into Padma’s willing mouth though he could hold himself back as to not choke her. He could feel this great force wanting out and try as he might to keep it at bay it was no use.

“PADMA!” he screamed as he had his first orgasm due to oral stimulation.

Padma felt her entire mouth get coated with Harry’s seed. It was like a dam breaking. She had to pull back so she could capture it all. She swirled it around with her tongue tasting it, analyzing it. She knew some girls didn’t like tasting a guy’s come. That it was gross and disgusting. While others loved the taste. Padma liked it, hell she loved it. But wasn’t sure if it was just the come, or the fact that it was Harry’s come. She needed to test this out more. She swallowed it all and licked her lips.

“Yummy” she said.

Harry’s legs were shaky. He fell back and thankfully a desk was behind him to grab a hold of or else he’d of fallen on his ass.

“What was that all about?” he asked trying to recover himself.

“I-I don’t know, but I know I am not satisfied yet” Padma said still totally aroused.

She then got up and removed her robe, then her sweater vest along with her white button up shirt and tie. This had Harry feasting his eyes on his first nude girl. Well, somewhat nude. Padma took off her bra and Harry saw his first tits ever. Padma’s breasts were a lovely B cup, but Harry was no expert at all. Padma then took off her shoes and socks then her skirt revealing her soaked panties. She had a lovely body that was toned and trim. Her dark skin just seemed to be radiant to his eyes.

“Harry, I am so wet. You can see that right?” she asked as she gestured to the wet spot on her underwear.

Harry nodded dumbly.

Padma smirked as she moved in and kissed Harry hard. Harry was shocked, it was kind of like the same feeling he had when kissing Cho that Christmas though there was no tears this time like at Christmas. But this time a part of his brain screamed at him to kiss Padma back. He followed and wrapped his arms around Padma crushing her nude chest, her breasts against his chest. He was kissing Padma back.

 _So this is what it’s like kissing the Boy-Who-Lived? He’s one good kisser_ Padma thought.

 _Padma’s not that bad of a kisser_ Harry thought.

They kissed for a while and Padma began taking off the rest of Harry’s clothes. Harry was soon totally naked and Padma laid hers and his cloaks down and laid down. She spread her legs.

“Lick me Harry” she begged.

Harry got down unsure really what to do. He heard all the talk in the boy’s dorm about eating girls out. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but decided to try. He was a Gryffindor, and as a Gryffindor you don’t shy away from things. He inhaled Padma’s musky scent and loved it. His tongue trailed out sliding up the soaked material.

Padma moaned just feeling the slight pressure of Harry’s tongue. It felt wonderful. But she wanted more.

“Take them off Harry. Take off my panties. Stick that tongue in my cunt and eat me til I come” she said panting.

If she were in more rational state of mind she’d be embarrassed that she sounded like so many of those female characters from the bodice-rippers she read.

Harry obeyed and took off Padma’s panties revealing her wet hairless pussy, which he dove in face first. His tongue sticking right into Padma’s hot passage. Padma gasped as she felt Harry eating her out. It felt so good. Never had she had anything or anyone down there except her own fingers and maybe an occasional dildo. This was amazing on so many different levels.

Harry remembered what all the guys had said and tried everything. Swirling his tongue, lapping, grounding his face into Padma’ cunt. He then got an idea. He began using his Parseltongue ability. He just imagined he was talking to a snake. It worked. His tongue was vibrating and Padma was moaning loudly as she thrashed about. One hand keeping Harry in position so the feelings she was getting would never stop.

“Oh god Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! HARRY!” Padma screamed as she came.

It had to be the hardest she had ever climaxed as she saw a bright white light before it all went dark. When she came to she saw Harry was lying by her side staring at her.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Hey there sleepy head” Harry joked.

“Merlin that was amazing. What did you do?” Padma asked.

“Well you know that I am a Parseltongue” Harry said.

Padma nodded remembering the event in second year when that fact came out.

“Well it can do more than talk to snakes” Harry said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Padma was about to ask what he meant when it hit her. She blushed, but then grinned. How could she not when that ‘dark’ ability just gave her the best orgasm of her life. But still her appetite wasn’t sated, She wanted, needed more.

“Harry, I want you in me” she said.

“R-r-really Padma?” Harry asked nervously.

“Yes, we’ve done all of this, why not go all the way” Padma said.

Harry was nervous, but Padma pulled Harry into a kiss and all those nerves melted away. She moved so she was on top.

“It’s my first time, so I want to control it” she said.

Harry just nodded and let Padma run the show. Padma took a deep breath and maneuvered herself so her cunt was just looming over Harry’s cock. She then lowered herself down gasping as Harry entered her. It took a while since she was so tight and Harry was so big. When he hit her maidenhead she took a deep breath rose up and then slammed down. Pain ripped through her entire body and she laid on Harry’s chest as tears leaked out.

Harry held Padma fearing she was hurt.

“It’s alright Harry. It’s supposed to hurt the first time. I’ll be alright” Padma said as she controlled her breathing through the pain.

Harry just nodded, but hated that he hurt Padma even if it was intentional and needed for them to commit this act.

Padma soon felt the pain to ebb and she began to ride Harry slowly at first, but soon began to gain much steam as jolts of pleasure coursed through her the likes she had never felt before. She threw her head back moaning as she was now fucking Harry in great earnest.

Harry could’ve watched this sight of Padma having sex with him forever. It was amazing. But he didn’t want to be left out. So he grabbed Padma’s tits and began to rub and stroke them. He pinched Padma’s hard nipples making Padma moan for more.

All of this was accumulating into the grand finale. Both Harry and Padma came together in orgasmic bliss. Neither realizing they had set off a chain of events neither could stop. A huge wave of magic shot out of Harry spreading throughout the land.

Padma rest herself on Harry’s chest as she stroked his messy, sweaty ebony locks. Harry himself was stroking her smooth soft back giving her delicious chills that went up and down her spine.

“I love you Harry” she said honestly.

“I love you too, Padma” Harry said with the same honesty.

The two dozed off.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was in the middle of planning when he felt the great jolt of magic. He was worried and took out an old item from one of his desk drawers. It was a crystal ball, but not like the ones used in Divination. No, this was a special crystal ball. He began murmuring and the ball began to work. Soon swirls of colors and images appeared and Dumbledore saw what had caused the magical disturbance. He was red in the face with a bit of blood coming out of his nose as he watched. He then shut the crystal ball off and wiped the blood away.

This changed a great many things, but maybe for the better. Yes, the better. Dumbledore now began to see a solid plan forming in his head. Before he had been brainstorming evidence of all the pieces of parchment on his desk and in the trash can. But now he had it, he knew what he had to do. He knew what could be done to beat Voldemort once and for all. And this one required very little sacrifices and only one death in the end.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort laid on the ground breathing heavily. He had been exhausted from his attempt in possessing Potter and this pain he had just felt really struck him. He knew of only one person that could make him be in this kind of agony. It had to be Potter since he knew of their connection with each other. But how did Potter incite so much pain upon him was the question? That and how was he going to pay Potter back for it?

/Scene Break/

Padma and Harry awoke feeling shy about what just happened. They dressed and Padma let Harry keep her panties as a keepsake. She also repaired Harry’s boxers since she did ripped them off. When they were dressed and looked halfway decent they headed out only to find Dumbledore waiting for them.

“Harry, Miss Patil come with me” he said then walked off at a pace so they could follow him.

Harry and Padma hoped Dumbledore didn’t know what they had done. They followed Dumbledore to his office and Harry was shocked to see the place was cleaned up. He had destroyed Dumbledore’s office and it looked like nothing had happened.

“Please sit” Dumbledore said.

The two sat and awaited for the headmaster to speak.

“I believe you two know why I asked you here” Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Padma gulped. They knew that they were in deep, deep trouble.

“Now usually I would frown on such behavior especially since you Miss Patil are a Prefect and should be setting an example” Dumbledore said.

Padma shrunk in her chair. Praying to heaven above that she would just lose her badge and not be expelled.

“But this is a different set of circumstances” Dumbledore said.

This had Harry and Padma confused and they looked at Dumbledore before looking at each other. Dumbledore though had his eyes on full twinkle blast.

“What happened when you two, um, reached your peak in unison was that a magical wave was created” Dumbledore said.

Padma and Harry blushed upon hearing this.

“Now this changes many things. Harry, Miss Patil has now become a part of this and needs to be read into a great deal of things” Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry gulped and nodded though he wasn’t happy that he sucked in another of his friends into his mess.

Dumbledore explained to Padma everything. From what happened the night Voldemort perished and Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived to now. Leaving out most of Harry’s Hogwarts adventures since he thought Harry should be the one telling these tales. He told Padma about the prophecy. Padma was shocked and wondered what kind of shit did she get herself into.

“Now I am telling you all this Miss Patil since you and Harry have bonded. Now I thought Harry would’ve had chosen Miss Granger to be the first he’d bond with since they are so familiar with each other and they both have equal affection for each other” Dumbledore said.

Harry balked at this and claimed he only saw Hermione as a friend, a sister really. Dumbledore and Padma ignored this.

“Anyway, I believe many things have happened. Can you tell me what happened that led up to this?” Dumbledore asked.

After a bit of hemming and hawing Harry and Padma told their tale, of course leaving out what happened in the classroom. Dumbledore listened and put it all came together.

“I see. Harry it appears that the brief time Voldemort possessed you had disrupted your magical core and had released a magical pheromone and it sought the first viable witch. It so happened that Miss Patil was the first to be chosen” the old wizard said.

“The first sir?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harry. Miss Patil will not be the last. You’ll have many more to join you” Dumbledore said as he hid a perverted grin.

Harry gulped and groaned.

“But I don’t want all those girls. I haven’t even had a girlfriend before and now it looks that Padma and I are bonded or whatever and she’s only the first. Why does this always happen to me?” he complained. He wasn’t adverse to this at all, but he hated that everything had to happen to him.

Padma wasn’t sure what to make of all this all. She was joined with Harry in a magical bond of some kind and she wasn’t going to be the only one. Other girls will be joining in. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that since she hadn’t really had a boyfriend either. She was also curious about this bond and wanted to read up more on it. Hey, she was a Ravenclaw so sue her. She could also tell Harry wasn’t angry with her for this, but upset for again being in another out of the ordinary situation.

“Harry not just any girl will be joining you. Your magic has already picked them due to that burst of magic that you let out before. You will have no control of who it will be” Dumbledore said.

“Great, just great” Harry groused.

“But this brings into something much greater” Dumbledore said in a jubilant tone.

“What do you mean sir?” Harry asked.

“Why, we now have a plan to defeating Voldemort now” Dumbledore said.

“And how is that sir?” Padma asked.

“Miss Patil, Padma, may I call you Padma?” Dumbledore asked.

Padma just nodded.

“Excellent. Remember I said that love was the reason why Harry survived that night?” Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Padma nodded.

“It is love that Voldemort doesn’t understand. He is filled with malice and hate that just the very thought of love hurts him badly. That’s why he was expelled from Harry in the Ministry. Harry’s love for his recently deceased godfather pushed Voldemort out. And now that same love will defeat him” Dumbledore said.

“But how sir?” Padma asked.

“It will be the love Harry will shower and give to you and the bond sisters you will have” Dumbledore said.

Padma’s mind raced as she tried to figure out what Dumbledore was trying to tell her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“You mean Harry having sex with all the girls he will be bonded to including me will be the thing that kills V-V-Voldemort!” Padma exclaimed wide eyed in utter shock.

Dumbledore nodded serenely.

Both Padma and Harry were definitely sure the old man had lost the plot. Something had to be in those lemon drops he was so fond of.

Dumbledore then explained it to them in greater detail and it was kind of hard to swallow, but they did. Basically every time Harry had sex with one of the girls he’s bonded to it would cause Voldemort great pain due to the connection they share with one another.

“But sir, how, I mean when, I, but” Harry stumbled.

“Harry, you will not be returning to your aunt and uncle’s this summer. I will be setting up a place of residence for you. What you need to do is enjoy your last days of Hogwarts. The magic that you expelled will seek out those who will be compatible and they shall come to you” Dumbledore said.

Harry just groaned as he held his head in his hands.

/Scene Break/

Harry’s pulse of magic hit their targets. They all felt something awaken inside them. A feeling that they needed to be with the messy black haired green eyed boy.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Padma walked to the hospital wing. They had seemed to ease into the role as a couple without a problem. They assumed that their magic was at work here. But neither seemed to mind. They felt like holding hands and kissing each other was one of the most natural things in the world. They liked it very much even though they were new to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing even though they were bonded to each other. News soon spread rapidly about Harry Potter being off the market. Parvati, Padma’s sister, was upset that Padma never told her about the news and she had to find out like all the rest.

The new couple soon got to the hospital wing. They walked in and Hermione was sitting up awake. She saw Harry and smiled brightly only for it to fade as she saw Harry holding Padma’s hand. Ron saw this and shrugged.

“Hey guys, how are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“Alright mate, I don’t remember much. But feeling fine” Ron said.

Harry thought it was probably best Ron doesn’t remembered his encounters with those brains. He turned to Hermione.

“Are you alright Hermione?” he asked.

“Huh, oh. I feeling fine Harry” Hermione said putting on a smile for her friend to hide the hurt she was feeling.

Harry just nodded though Padma could see the hurt in Hermione’s eyes at the new developments. Padma knew she’d need to talk to Hermione, but it had to be later. The new couple stayed for a while then left seeing Hermione wasn’t in the mood to talk and Ron got tired. So they left.

/Scene Break/

It was a nice day out so Harry and Padma decided to walk outside. They were enjoying the clear sky and warm sun when they heard someone.

“Potter.”

Harry and Padma turned around to see a girl their age looking at them, well she was looking at Harry with a frustrated look on her face. Padma knew who this was since she worked with her loads of times in Runes and Arithmancy. It was Daphne Greengrass. Daphne had beautiful long blond hair that any female celebrity would die for. It was perfect with the right amount of natural highlights that shimmered in the day sun. She had an amazing body that she hid under her robes. Her eyes were a sharp steel grey color.

Harry however was trying to place a face on her. He knew she was a Slytherin given her green tie and her robes that had the Slytherin crest on it, but he didn’t know who she was. But that was to be expected since lions and snakes never mingle. He also knew that she didn’t hang with Malfoy’s little group of cronies.

“Daphne, what are you doing here?” Padma asked.

Harry’s mind went into overdrive. Daphne Greengrass, he now recognized her. She was called the Ice Queen of Slytherin. No boy was allowed to touch her and those who tried got hexed severely for doing it.

“Hello Padma. I need to talk to your boyfriend here” Daphne said.

“Oh, what about Greengrass?” Harry asked with hint of curiosity and suspicion.

Daphne took a deep breath.

“I need to know why I have the sudden urge for you to fuck my brains out” she said bluntly.

This silenced the couple. There wasn’t really anything you could say, was there?

Harry then groaned. It appeared his magic hit Daphne and she was to be added to the bond. He then felt a feeling come over him. He just knew he needed to be assertive in this situation.

“If a fucking you want Greengrass then come with me” he ordered.

Daphne shivered at the tone and Padma wondered where the hell this came from? But the two girls followed Harry. He led them to the Whomping Willow.

“Wait here” Harry said.

He then dodged all the branches crashing around him, wanting to crush him. Padma stood there in utter fear watching this, but Harry seemed to be dancing around like he does on his broom during a Quidditch match. Soon Harry reached the trunk and pressed the knot hole and the great tree froze.

“COME!” Harry shouted.

Padma and Daphne ran as fast as they could to Harry and then he let into the secret entrance and through a passage or two then up some stairs into a dirty room.

“Where are we Harry?” Padma asked.

“We’re in the Shrieking Shack” Harry said.

Daphne and Padma were shocked and wanted to bolt, but Harry stopped them.

“The shack isn’t really haunted. It was a rumor started some time ago. I’ll tell you about it, but later. Now Greengrass, you said something about me fucking your brains out” he said.

Daphne blushed bright red.

“But before that I think we should clean this room up a bit before we get it ‘dirty’ again” Harry said with a smirk.

 _What’s gotten into Harry? I don’t think he was like this before. Is it the magical bond that’s changing him or something else?_ Padma thought.

What was actually happening was Harry changed his attitude to match what Daphne wanted. She wanted an assertive man to order her.

The three got to work and with many different kinds of cleaning spells they got the room in decent shape. The bed was actually comfortable and Harry pushed Daphne on the bed then got on top of her kissing her. Daphne moaned at how domineering Harry was. This was her first kiss ever. Deep in her mind she wanted to be dominated sexually. Have a man take her like in those muggle bodice rippers she secretly reads. But none of the guys who had come onto her ever felt like they could do that. But Harry, oh Merlin, Harry seemed to be the right wizard for the job.

As Harry was kissing Daphne he ran his hands all over her body and when he reached her sensational long legs he caressed and rubbed them sensually. Loving how firm and soft they were. Daphne gasped feeling herself come a little just by Harry touching her legs.

Padma stood watching this. She just somehow knew that this time was for Harry and Daphne and she’d be let in when it was time.

“Potter” Daphne gasped.

“Call me Harry, Daphne. I want to hear my name on those luscious lips of yours” Harry said.

“Oh Harry” Daphne moaned.

Harry’s hand then moved up and found her apex. Her panties were completely drenched. He began rubbing the soaked fabric causing such delicious friction. Daphne was biting her lip in that sexy way as pleasure coursed through her. Harry was licking and sucking her neck as he peppered kisses all over her face.

Daphne trembled and froze for a moment as her orgasm washed over her. She slumped limp on the bed trying to catch her breath. She had never come like that before. And Harry had just rubbed her through her panties. Shit, what will it be like when he stuck his fingers, his tongue, his dick inside her. She shivered at the thought. She was getting wetter at those naughty thoughts.

“Now Daphne, lets see what you hide under these robes” Harry said.

Daphne just laid there letting Harry have his way with her. Her eyes watching Harry as he takes each piece of clothing off her. Soon she was naked and watching Harry’s eyes feast on her body. Her lovely D sized tits raising and lowering with every heavy breath she took. Her smooth and flat toned tummy and then her hairless cunt soaked with arousal.

Harry cupped Daphne’s tits and she moaned arching her back pushing more of her lovely mounds into Harry’s eager hands. Harry worked her breasts and turned to Padma.

“Take off my pants love. I’m a little busy here” he said.

Padma rolled her eyes, but came over and took Harry’s pants off along with his boxers. Daphne’s eyes fluttered open to see Harry’s cock and they widen.

 _Holy fucking Merlin. He’s so goddamn big. He’s never going to fit inside me_ Daphne thought.

Harry began rubbing Daphne’s drooling cunt lubing up his meat then he began sinking inch after inch into Daphne’s quim. Daphne moaned as she felt her cunt walls spread and stretch to accommodate the thick shaft. Harry stopped feeling Daphne’s maidenhead.

“This is going to hurt” he warned.

“And I thought you were going to fuck my brains out Potter?” Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry squeezed Daphne’s tits hard making her gasp as he did that he pulled back and rammed in hard breaking the barrier. Daphne hissed with pain, but unlike Padma the pain subside quickly.

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me. Make me yours” Daphne said.

Padma watched and frowned, _lucky bitch_ she thought knowing Daphne didn’t have to deal with the pain she had to when she lost her virginity to Harry.

Harry began rocking back and forth letting only a bit of his dick leave Daphne’s tight hole. She felt so amazing and Harry wanted to savor this. He kept up playing with Daphne’s breasts and that only increased Daphne’s pleasure. They kept up kissing one another too as their tongues dueled one another for dominance.

The two kept going til Daphne came and Harry waited til Daphne’s orgasm passed before really going to town. He had a promise to keep of course to fuck Daphne’s brains out and he was going to deliver.

Daphne was doing her best to handle all the rapid pleasurable responses going through her entire body. Harry was fucking her in jack-hammer fashion. His cock sliding in out of her slick walls harder and faster than before.

“Harry, yes Harry. Oh gods yes. More, harder, faster. Fuck me!” Daphne screamed.

Padma was getting quite hot watching the scene. She never thought she had a voyeur fetish before, but it looked like she did. She loved watching Harry fucking girls. One hand was under her skirt playing with herself as kept her eyes glued to the amazing action on the bed.

“HARRY!” Daphne wailed as she came hard.

Harry let out a loud grunt as he came too.

Their bond was finalized and they rested.

/Scene Break/

In the middle of nowhere a transparent figure appeared. He groaned as he sat up and holding his head.

“Damn, I feel like I got hit by a freaking Hippogriff” he mumbled.

He then looked around and frowned. He had no clue where he was. Then he looked at himself.

“Holy hell! I’m a ghost!” he shouted.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was once again on the floor twitching in utter pain. His followers looked down on him with complete worry.

“Bring me Severus” the dark lord wheezed out.

He was helped back to his throne where he slumped trying to recover from the horrific pain he had suffered. Again he knew it was Potter causing it, but had no idea what exactly it was, but he’d find out and he’d stop it. He was the dark lord Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Daphne awoke first and she felt something on her chest. She looked to see Harry using her lovely assets as pillows. She smiled and stroked Harry’s hair in a loving fashion. Harry awoke and looked Daphne in the eyes. He then got up and kissed her.

“Love you Daphne” he said.

“I love you too Harry” Daphne said.

Soon the sounds of moaning came to their ears and they turned to see Padma really going to town on herself. There was a lovely pool of her juices on the floor below her as she was diddling herself to another great climax.

“Padma love, come here and let me get you off. No don’t need to use your fingers” Harry said.

Padma beamed as she tore off her clothes and joined Harry and Daphne on the bed. It was a tight fit, but they didn’t care since they liked being so close to one another. Soon the moaning began in earnest.

/Scene Break/

The ghost man sighed as he made his way. Still trying to get used to is non-existent body he then found himself near somewhere familiar. He smiled.

“The Shrieking Shack. Now I know where I am” he said.

He then heard some noises coming from the run down building and frowned. The place was supposed be abandoned. So why did it sound like someone or some ones were in there. He decided to investigate.

/Scene Break/

Harry panted as he rolled off Padma. He was in the middle with Daphne on his other side. Padma was recovering from the amazing sex Harry had just given her.

“Holy shit!”

Padma and Daphne immediately covered themselves up with sheets as did Harry as he also looked everywhere for his wand. His eyes widen upon seeing who it was.

“S-S-Sirius?”

Before Harry, Padma and Daphne was Sirius Black, well the ghost of Sirius Black to be exact.

“Damn Harry, I didn’t know you’d be getting comforted from my death like this” Sirius said with a smirk. “I am so proud of you, but I thought you’d be with Hermione?”

Harry sighed and wondered why everyone seemed to think he and Hermione would be together. It made no sense at all. But he ignored that since he had bigger questions to ask.

“Sirius, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Good question pup. I haven’t a clue” Sirius said.

“Okay, um this is Padma Patil by the way” Harry said gesturing to the girl on his right, “and this is Daphne Greengrass” he said motioning to his left.

“Nice to meet you ladies though I think you’d rather be clothed for our first meeting” Sirius said.

The two girls nodded as they held the sheet closer to their nude bodies.

“I am Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather” Sirius said.

“What, hold on what’s going on here?” Daphne asked now completely confused.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black locks. He then told Daphne what she was getting into. Padma helped fill in on places he might’ve skipped or forgot to mention. Sirius listened to all of this and was shocked to find this Dumbledore’s plan. He needed to talk to the old wizard after this. Once done Daphne was shocked and tried to get a hold of this, her new life it seemed.

“So we’ve finished the bond?” she asked.

“Yeah, we did when we both climaxed together” Harry said with a red tinge in his cheeks.

“I see, and the plan to defeat You-Know-Who is for you have sex with all those bonded to you?” Daphne asked.

“To put it simply, yes” Padma said.

“Okay, now if you don’t mind we have more business to attend to. So bugger off til we’re done” Daphne said tom Sirius since she wanted more of Harry before she had to go.

Sirius nodded not wanting to piss of a witch even though he was already dead and vanished to return when the three were good and ready.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this first chap. I hope you like it. I wanted to try something a bit different and this makes Hermione not a central being at all. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s chap 2. More plot stuff as well as steamy smut too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

After Harry, Daphne and Padma got dressed and Sirius bid them farewell. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was sitting back enjoying some Ogden’s he had been saving. It was a time to celebrate. Now with a sure-fire plan to defeat Tom was in action. He sipped his drink savoring the burning sensation he was getting. He had a smile on his face. He couldn’t remember how long it has been since he had smiled like this. Everything would go alright now. Tom would be defeated and Harry wouldn’t need to die. He never really cared for his previous plan since it involved so much hardship on Harry’s part. And the fact that he might also need to die too. But now Harry wouldn’t need to go through that. And he’d be alive too. Harry would defeat Tom and have a good life too. And he’d live too. It all worked.

“Dumbledore, you better have a damn good explanation!”

Dumbledore fell out of his chair as his glass went flying. He then looked up to see the apparition of Sirius Black grinning at him.

“Sorry about that Albus. I just couldn’t resist” Sirius said with smile.

“Not funny Sirius. I nearly had a heart attack” Dumbledore said as he cleaned up the mess and sat back in his chair.

“Yeah whatever. So can you tell me why’d you concocted this odd plan of yours?” Sirius asked.

“Ah, so Harry’s told you?” Dumbledore asked.

“He has” Sirius said nodding.

“Alright, but first can I ask you how you are back though as a ghost. I don’t believe you have any unfinished business to take care of” Dumbledore said.

“Hmm, good question. I guess as far as I can figure I vowed to watch over Harry til Voldemort’s gone and I guess that vow meant even if I died I’d come back til my vow is satisfied” Sirius said after some thought.

“I see, that’s interesting. So what now?” Dumbledore asked.

“Well you can add someone else to the list of bonded to Harry” Sirius said.

“Really, who?” Dumbledore asked sitting up.

“Daphne Greengrass” Sirius said.

“Greengrass. I am shocked. I never thought Harry would bond with a Slytherin given the feud between the two houses” Dumbledore said.

“I think Daphne and Harry buried the hatchet” Sirius smirked.

“Oh Sirius, that’s got to be one of your worst jokes ever” Dumbledore sighed.

“Eh, can’t please everyone. Though Harry seems to be trying,” Sirius joked.

“Hmm, so Harry has added another. I was not expecting it so soon after him bonding with Padma” Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard ignoring another of Sirius’ bad jokes.

“What can you say, the pup knows how to get down to business,” Sirius said.

“It appears so,” Dumbledore said in thought.

“So how many girls do you think Harry will have in total?” Sirius asked all joking aside.

“That I don’t know Sirius. Magic is very tricky and unpredictable. Especially when it comes to Harry’s magic” Dumbledore said.

“Yeah, so anyway, where’s Harry going to be staying? He told me wasn’t going back to the Dursleys, but that leaves where” Sirius said.

“Yes, I’ve been trying to figure out that problem and how to get those who bonded with Harry to live with him” Dumbledore said.

“It’s quite simple on that second part. Since Harry has bonded with the girls that puts them under his care and no longer their parents or guardians” Sirius said.

“Yes, that is right. But now we get to where Harry will be staying” Dumbledore said.

“I think I know a place,” Sirius said with a smile.

The wizard and the ghost chatted planning on Harry’s summer holiday.

/Scene Break/

Daphne felt like she was floating on air as she made her way down to the dungeons where the snake pit or otherwise known as the Slytherin dorm was located. Daphne got to the portrait that hid the entrance and took a few deep breaths. She had to push her Ice Queen persona back to the front so no one would be suspicious. She entered the green and silver common room. Two Vipers noticed the change in the Ice queen and made their way to her from their respective places.

“Daphne what’s going on?” Tracey Davis asked.

“Yeah, spill Greengrass” Pansy Parkinson said.

“I don’t have to answer to you Parkinson, go back to Malfoy” Daphne said coldly.

Tracey knew she wouldn’t get any answers from her friend in such a public place where anyone could listen in and grabbed Daphne under her arm. Pansy mimicked the action on the other side of Daphne. They dragged Daphne out of the snake common room, which was luckily quite empty so no one noticed them. After that they headed down the hall til they located an alcove that fit all three of them nicely. Tracey placed a dome of silence over them so they couldn’t be overheard.

“Okay Daphne, what is going on?” Tracey asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tracey” Daphne said.

“Oh come on Daph. We’ve known each other since we were kids. I know something is up. You’re acting differently. Hell, you smell different” Tracey said as she once again sniffed her friend.

Daphne mentally cursed herself. She thought she ridded herself of the smells of sex before she came back to the castle.

“You’ve had sex, didn’t you Greengrass?” Parkinson asked.

Daphne’s eyes widen for a brief second and that gave her away. Tracey was shocked.

“Tell me it isn’t true Daph?” she asked.

Daphne said nothing and that sealed it.

“What the hell Daph, I thought you said all the boys here at Hogwarts were too immature and dogs. You wouldn’t let any guy touch you” Tracey said.

“I found a guy. He touched me, and it was damn wonderful” Daphne said as her mind shifted back thinking about her amazing time with Harry.

“Who was it?” Tracey asked.

“I’m not telling” Daphne said firmly.

“Come on, we’re best friends, tell me” Tracey whined.

Daphne again stayed silent on the name.

“It‘s Potter isn’t” Pansy said.

Again Daphne’s briefly widen eyes gave her away.

“No fucking way. Potter, you fucked Potter” Tracey said in disbelief.

“So what of it?” Daphne asked.

“But he’s a damn Gryffindor” Tracey said.

“I don’t care Trace” Daphne said.

“How good is he?” Pansy asked.

Tracey looked at Pansy shocked.

“Why would you want to know Parkinson? I thought Malfoy was giving you your jollies?” Daphne asked.

“That piece of shit. His fucking dick is smaller than a damn shrimp. I barely feel anything when he fucks me. I get so damn frustrated because he also a shitty minute man too” Pansy ranted.

Daphne and Tracey were a bit shocked and disgusted hearing this, but it just confirmed a few things they theorized about.

“What about you Trace?” Daphne asked.

“Um, well, to tell you the truth I’m jealous. I’ve been feeling the urge to fuck Potter and seeing you with that damn glow I just knew something happened” Tracey said.

“Me too” Pansy said.

 _So Trace and Parkinson are two others Harry’s magic hit, interesting_ Daphne thought.

/Scene Break/

Padma walked back to the Claw dorms feeling good, so good she was humming to herself. She just had two amazing days of having sex with Harry and on the second day she did it with a girl, her first too. Damn she was feeling really good. She entered the Claw common room and she was ambushed. Two of her dorm mates nabbed her and dragged her to their dorm with one following behind them.

Padma was plopped down on her bed and she looked at both Su Li and Lisa Turpin with Luna Lovegood.

“What’s going on here, what’s with the kidnapping me?” Padma asked.

“We didn’t exactly kidnap you Pad” Su said.

“But we’re here to interrogate you” Lisa said.

“Yes and find out many tasty tidbits,” Luna said.

Lisa and Su looked at Luna with confused looks then turned back to Padma.

“Okay out with it, how long have you and Harry been dating?” Lisa asked.

“That’s none of your business” Padma said.

“Come on Pad, you’re dating Harry Potter is big news. It’s big” Su said.

“That’s not all that’s big is it Padma” Luna singsong.

Padma blushed getting what Luna hinting at.

“Oh Merlin, don’t tell me, you didn’t, did you?” Lisa asked.

“So what of it. Harry and I love each other” Padma said with great heat.

“Whoa, whoa. Easy there Pad. We’re not condemning you at all. We’re just, well, shocked that you’d do something like that. I mean whatever happened to waiting for marriage and whatnot?” Su asked.

“Plus there’s the fact that one shall not sate the beast, but many there will be and all shall come together and a new future will be born” Luna said.

This had the three Claws looking at Luna.

“What are you talking about Luna?” Lisa asked.

“Hm, oh nothing. So Padma, how good is Harry? Is he has big as all the girls say he is? Does he know what to do with his ‘wand’? Luna asked.

Padma blushed at these questions.

“I am curious about those answers as well,” Lisa said.

“Me too” Su said.

“Why?” Padma asked.

“Because united we shall be” Luna chirped.

Padma frowned then it hit her.

 _Luna’s not saying what I think she’s saying. Su, Lisa and Luna were also hit by Harry’s magic? I need to find out_ she thought.

“Tell me, you guys, how do you feel about Harry?” Padma asked.

Lisa and Su were hesitant to answer, but not Luna.

“I want to play with Harry’s pole. I want it in me, having slid in and out of my tight slick pussy walls, I want to taste it. Taste his come” Luna said with a serene smile.

Su and Lisa were shocked hearing Luna’s answer.

 _There’s one_ Padma thought though was a bit shocked at Luna’s descriptive answer.

“And you two?” she asked looking at Lisa and Su.

They shied away and that seemed to give Padma her answer.

 _I wonder how Harry’s going to feel about this?_ Padma thought.

What none of them knew was that outside the door someone was listening. The person left and decided they needed to do some thinking and research.

/Scene Break/

Remus Lupin was sitting in a chair. A half empty bottle of Ogden’s was beside him. He looked horrible with tearstains on his face. He took another pull of the bottle and wiped his mouth.

“Damn Moony, what’s got you down in the dumps?”

Remus looked up and was shocked to Sirius looking at him.

“S-S-Sirius?” he uttered.

“Yes it is me, Moony. I am the man that makes women everywhere swoon, my enemies tremble just hearing my name. I am the great Sirius Black!” Sirius said as he performed a weird kabuki dance then struck a pose at the end of it.

Remus couldn’t help, but crack up. He laughed and laughed.

“Oh gods. Sirius” he said laughing.

“Why does everyone laugh when I do that?” Sirius mumbled.

“It’s great to see you Padfoot, but why are you back and as a ghost?” Remus asked.

Sirius explained to his old friend his reason of being a ghost and that it had to do with his vow he made to watch over Harry til Voldemort was gone.

“I see” Remus said.

“Yeah, anyway Moony. We’ve got plans that need to get moving” Sirius said firmly and with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Remus perked up. He quickly became sober seeing the look in his old friend’s eyes and the two marauders began plotting feeling like it was the old days.

“Harry is bonding with girls and when they, um, have sex with him it hurts Voldemort” Remus said in total disbelief.

“I know, I was shocked too when I heard it, but Dumbledore really believes it. I’ve never seen him so sure on something” Sirius said.

“So what can we do to help?” Remus asked.

“Simple, I want you and my cute cousin to help watch over Harry this summer. He’s not returning to the Dursleys” Sirius said.

“Then where will he be staying, he’s going to need a lot of room for the girls he bonds with?” Remus asked.

“Simple, here’s what we do” Sirius said with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry woke up feeling good. Best night sleep he’s had since well, the night before when he had bonded with Padma. He got up with a hop in his step. He whistled as she showered and hummed as he got dressed. Nothing was going to break his good mood. When he got down to the common room he was greeted by the three Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

“Hello Harry” they said with smiles.

“Hey girls” Harry said with a wave.

“Harry, can you meet us by the Pitch sometime this afternoon?” Angelina asked.

“Sure, what time?” Harry asked.

After setting a time he left and headed to meet Padma. They went to breakfast together and sat by one another to eat breakfast. After they were done they headed to check on Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing. They got there and greeted them. Hermione’s greeting was lukewarm, but Ron’s was happier since he was going to leave the wing. Hermione still had a day or two to go before she could be released.

They talked for a while as Ron planned on what he was going to do once out of the wing. Soon he was discharged and left. Harry though stayed since he wanted to talk with Hermione some more. Ron raced off hoping breakfast was still being served.

Hermione stayed chilly towards Padma. She didn’t like that Padma was with Harry since she was supposed to be with Harry. She had stayed by Harry's side for so long, it was her right, her spot to be by Harry. Padma didn’t belong there at all. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset about this change and it was possible that the potions she was taking addled her mind a bit. But she never thought of that. She was just angry at this new change.

Padma frowned knowing she really needed to talk to Hermione, but still wasn’t sure how.

Harry could sense something was going with Hermione, but wasn’t sure what. He was worried that Hermione’s injuries affected her more than she let on and was trying to be brave for him.

“Hello to you all” Luna said as she entered the wing.

The three greeted Luna.

“Hey Luna, how are you?” Harry asked.

“I’m alright Harry. Though I did find something quite interesting on my way here” Luna said.

“What is that Luna?” Padma asked.

“I found Ginny astride on Neville. They were both naked and Ginny bouncing up and down on him. As Neville was grabbing her boobies. They were both panting and moaning with Ginny spewing such language” Luna said.

The three couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Neville and Ginny, Luna had caught Neville and Ginny having sex.

Harry caught Hermione’s eyes and they both knew they’d have to keep an eye out for Ron and makes sure he doesn’t cause a scene of some kind.

“That’s, um” Padma said.

“Yes, it is” Luna said with a nod.

“We better go Pad, see you later Hermione” Harry said.

The couple left and Hermione sat there frowning.

“You were not affected were you?” Luna asked.

“What, what are you talking about Luna?” Hermione asked confused.

“I see, you weren’t affected. This changes a few things, it does. But the way is still clear and everything will work out” Luna said.

“What are you talking about Luna?” Hermione asked in great frustration.

Luna just smiled said her goodbyes then skipped off leaving Hermione confused, annoyed and frustrated.

/Scene Break/

A while later after lunch Harry and Padma were enjoying their time walking down the hall holding hands when Luna caught up with them.

“Are going to ravish me now Harry?” Luna asked like she was asking about the weather.

“What are you talking about Luna?” Harry asked panicked.

Padma sighed.

“Luna along with two of my dorm mates were affected by your magic wave” she said.

“Who?” Harry asked.

“Su Li and Lisa Turpin” Padma said.

Harry thought hard trying to fit names to faces, but was coming up empty til he felt a vague recognition.

“I think I remember them” he said slowly.

“That’s not all.”

Harry and Padma turned and Daphne emerged from the shadows.

“Hello Daphne, are you going to join me in the ravishing?” Luna asked like Daphne had been there the whole time and not hiding.

Daphne ignored Luna and turned to Harry.

“So who are they?” Harry asked with a sigh.

“Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson” Daphne said.

“Parkinson!?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes, I was as shocked as you were when I found out” Daphne said.

“But isn’t she and Malfoy together or something?” Harry asked.

“They are, but according to her Malfoy is quite tiny and is a minuteman” Daphne said.

“That’s more than I needed to know about Malfoy” Padma said scrunching her face up in disgust.

Harry agreed with his look of disgust. Luna looked unperturbed by it all.

“It is” Daphne said nodding her head.

“Um, not to break up the talk, but do any of you know the time?” Harry asked after he checked his watch and realized it he was still wearing the same one he ruined in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year.

“It’s a little past one, why Harry?” Padma asked after checking her watch.

“I’m supposed to be somewhere” Harry said.

“You really need to get a new watch Harry” Luna said.

“Yeah, I know. I haven’t replaced the one that was ruined in fourth year. I’ve been busy” Harry said.

He then kissed Padma lovingly and left.

This left Padma, Luna and Daphne and they decided to talk and try and plan a few things.

/Scene Break/

Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch and found Angelina, Katie and Alicia waiting for him.

“I hope I’m not late” he called.

“No Harry you’re not. We haven’t been waiting for long” Alicia said with a smile.

“Great, so what do you need?” Harry asked.

Angelina motioned for Harry to follow.

“Ange, what are you doing, the place is locked up?” Harry asked.

“As Quidditch Captain I have access Harry even if the season is over” Angelina said then used her wand and muttering the right password the doors opened.

“Come on Harry” Katie said taking Harry’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Oh, we’re just going to do some training Harry” Alicia said taking Harry’s other arm.

“Training. You girls know my broom is still locked up right” Harry said.

“We do Harry, but this training is going to be more _physical_ than anything else” Angelina said with a smirk on her face.

Harry somehow immediately sensed where this was going and had to admit that he’s had several fantasies with these three girls in starring roles. Either in their own separate pictures, all together or in various other combinations. The girls led him to the girl’s locker room unaware of his thoughts.

“Wait, I can’t go in there” Harry said as he saw where he was headed.

The girls ignored Harry’s pleas and they pushed him in.

“Come on Harry, if we’re going to train together we should change together as well” Alicia said.

“Yeah, it would get quite lonely with us here and you all alone on the boy’s side” Katie said with a smile.

Angelina said nothing as she began stripping off her clothing. Harry stood watching as Katie and Alicia joined her.

“Harry, we need to shower first and you shouldn’t be wearing any clothes for that” Angelina said as she tossed the rest of her clothes in her locker.

Harry whipped off his clothes quickly and soon the four were in the showers. They turned the water on good and hot. Soon steamed filled the tiled room. Harry eyed the three girls and kind of evaluated them. It was lucky for him that they were close enough for him to see them clearly.

First was Katie, she was closest to his year with only being a year ahead of him. She had lovely honey brown hair that was usually done up in a ponytail, but in the shower it hung loose with lovely brown eyes. Her body was fit and trim thanks to years of training in Quidditch. Her breasts were a nice B cup and she had no hair covering her pussy. She was considered the shortest of the Chasers. She had a nice white skin, but usually had a nice tan that made her even more attractive. She was also the closest to his height. They were just about eye level.

Then there was Alicia, she was on her last year here and would be gone the next. She was just a few inches taller than Katie. She had lovely dark brown hair just a couple shades darker than Katie’s lighter tone with her eyes a dark shade of blue like a deep ocean. She like Katie had a body that was fit and trim. She had a lovely B cup chest though was slightly bigger than Katie’s and a hairless pussy. What also made Alicia a bit unique was her olive skin. Katie was more white in skin color, but Alicia’s skin was an olive color like she always had a tan or something.

Last was Angelina. She was the tallest of the Chasers. She had black hair that just matched her mocha color skin and dark brown eyes. She like Alicia and Katie had a fit body. It seemed all the girls kept themselves in very good shape all year round. Angelina had lovely C cups breasts and a hairless pussy. Angelina was the tallest of the three. Her stature was Amazonian like with her big breasts. She was also in her last year like Alicia and wouldn’t be returning next year.

“Come on Harry, you’re not going to get cleaned and warmed up standing over there” Katie said.

Harry walked in and three sets of hands nabbed him as they began to wash him.

“I can wash myself” Harry squawked.

“We know Harry, but just go with it. We’ve always wanted to wash you, thoroughly” Alicia said with a saucy smile.

“Yes, Harry just let us have our fun” Angelina said with a matching smile.

Harry decided not to fight it. Why would you when you had three hot naked girls wanting to give you a good wash? So he allowed it and the three girls worked in tandem in cleaning Harry. They were quite thorough. When they got to his manhood, and it was standing at attention. Each girl kept going back over it making sure it was extra clean by giving it a couple strokes a piece. Harry groaned and knew they were just teasing him.

“Well Harry, now that you’re clean it’s our turn. Who do you want to do first?” Angelina asked.

Harry gulped. This was a hard choice, who to choose.

“Don’t worry Harry, no matter who you pick first we’ll all get clean together” Alicia said with a wink.

Harry started with Angelina. Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes at this, but didn’t object. Harry washed Angelina and when he got to her breasts she moaned and pushed her chest into Harry’s hands. Her own hand was stroking Harry’s cock.

“Hey Ange, the plan was getting him to clean all of us then we have the fun” Katie said in a bit of a whine.

“Fuck that, I want this piece of meat in me. Screw the plan” Angelina said as she panted.

She pulled Harry into a deep kiss and Harry kissed back. Their hands roamed one another’s slick bodies as one hand was always on Harry’s cock stroking him.

“Ange, if you keep doing that I’ll come” Harry warned.

“We don’t want that. Your spunk belongs either in my pussy or mouth, never on the floor” Angelina said as she got to her knees. She then took Harry’s member and began sucking it.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to waste good come” Alicia said with a nod.

“Come is a terrible thing to waste” Katie said in total agreement.

Harry groaned and was about to fall back when his back hit two soft mounds. He turned his head to find Alicia in back of him.

“Might as well join in on the fun” she said with a grin as she held Harry upright.

Katie was on her knees with Angelina and they were both sharing Harry’s meat. Their tongues lapping Harry's length not caring if their tongue touched each other’s. Then Angelina would bob and suck Harry for a while as Katie used her mouth and hands on his balls. Then they’d switch with Katie getting Harry's member and Angelina Harry's sack.

Alicia turned Harry’s head and they kissed. They made out while his pole was being serviced by Angelina and Katie.

Below Katie and Angelina were enjoying themselves they then saw Harry’s soldier twitching and Katie downed it sucking it til it exploded. She pulled away and kissed Angelina sharing Harry’s seed between themselves. The two made out and while they were occupied with each other Alicia dragged Harry away.

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me against the wall” Alicia panted heavily like she was in heat.

She was so horny and needed relief and only Harry could give it to her.

Harry obliged and picked her up by her firm ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It took some maneuvering, but Alicia finally sank down on Harry’s spear. She moaned so loud it echoed throughout the shower room. It also broke the make out session between Angelina and Katie.

“Bitch” Katie said.

“Fuck you, you snooze you fucking lose” Alicia panted as Harry pumped in and out of her twat.

Angelina just sighed and made her way over. She then took one of Alicia’s nipples and began plucking.

“Fuck Ange, you know those are damn sensitive” Alicia hissed.

“All the better” Angelina said with a smirk.

Katie made her way over to Alicia’s other side and began plucking Alicia’s other hard nipple.

“Ah shit” Alicia wailed.

Harry kept hammering in and out of Alicia feeling her cunt contract every time her nipples got sucked, licked and plucked. His legs were spread apart with his knees bent to keep himself from slipping on the wet tile floor as he kept pumping into Alicia harder and harder.

This went on til Alicia came, but Harry kept going. Alicia came two more before Harry released his seed and she came for the fourth time. This sealed their bond. Harry pulled out gently laying Alicia onto the floor. Katie got down on her knees and began licking up the cocktail of Harry and Alicia from Harry's cock. She moaned as she swirled her tongue collecting all she could get.

“Bell you’re such a dirty whore” Angelina teased.

Katie flipped Angelina off as she kept sucking and licking. Harry got hard again and Katie pulled away. Angelina took this opportunity and pushed Harry to the floor. She then mounted him and lowered her hot box onto Harry’s rod. She moaned as she felt her cunt stretch.

“So fucking good, damn. Harry you’ve got a fucking beast here. Much bigger than Fred and George” Angelina moaned.

“I know and he knows how to use it, damn. Should’ve done this a long ago” Alicia said exhausted as she laid against the wall.

Katie got up and then lowered her cunt over Harry’s mouth.

“Hope you know what to do Harry” she said.

Oh Harry knew, he smirked and wondered if Katie knew what she was getting herself into. He first started slow as he licked out Katie’s cunt. He nibbled on her clit with his lower teeth as his tongue drove as deep as it could within her hot cavern.

Katie moaned as she humped Harry’s face.

“He any good Bell?” Alicia asked.

“He’s pretty good. It seems he has some experience in muff diving” Katie said.

Angelina said nothing as she was enjoying riding Harry’s lovely cock. She rose and fell letting herself drop filling her entire cunt up with 100% Harry. Alicia finally came over and got behind Angelina and grabbed her captain’s breasts.

“My turn to repay the favor” Alicia said licking Angelina’s earlobe.

Angelina groaned feeling Alicia’s hands on her tits. Pinching her nipples then rolling them between her thumb and index finger. Then she’d squeeze both mounds giving Angelina full attention.

“Fuck Leesh” she said.

Back with Katie Harry took it up a couple notches and began speaking Parseltongue. This made Katie howl with pleasure that echoed throughout the showers. Alicia and Angelina tried to ask Katie what was the matter, but Katie was unable to speak really.

“OH FUCK, GOD, SO FUCKING, OH, OH, OH MOTHERFUCKING GODS YES! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK-FUCKITTY FUCK-FUCK FUCKING DOO-DAH!” Katie screamed loudly.

She came down from her high falling over. Alicia had to act quickly catching her friend before she could crack her head on the tile floor. She laid Katie on the floor and turned to Harry.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” she asked since she saw her friend was out cold with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

Harry explained his Parseltongue ability and how he found it had a better use than just talking to snakes. This just got Alicia and Angelina wetter about having such an intense orgasm like Katie had experienced.

At this time Angelina had slowed down her pace and Harry wasn’t about to have that. He grabbed Angelina’s hips and took control. He worked her up and down on his pole thrusting his own hips to match his other actions. Angelina threw her head back moaning.

“Oh fuck yeah” she groaned.

Alicia made one last check on Katie before going back to the action. When she did return she found Angelina and Harry both coming sealing their bond together. Angelina fell over exhausted, but she had enough sense to catch herself before hitting the floor and slid off Harry and sat back to regain her breath..

“Well Leesh, just you and me for now” Harry said.

“Eat me like you did Katie, I want to feel that” Alicia said adamantly.

Harry had Alicia lay down so she wouldn’t hurt herself as bad. Harry then proceeded to eat Alicia out. He started off slow like he did Katie.

“What the hell is this slow shit, give it to be Potter. I’m an of age witch I can take whatever you can dish out” Alicia said not liking the slow start.

So Harry began speaking snake and Alicia was howling.

“OH MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD YES! SO FUCKING GOOD, MORE, MORE, MORE SO FUCKING MORE! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! GOD OH FUCKING YES!” Alicia cried as she came.

Her whole body was trembling and shaking from the very intense orgasm. She had never felt anything like it in her young life.

This awoke Katie and smirked as she saw her friend get the same treatment she had gotten. Angelina watched too wanting to be next.

Alicia was spent. She was breathing hard on the tile floor unable to really move, her eyes glassy. Harry got up and saw Katie. He knew she was the last and needed to get bonded. He walked over to her, getting on top of her, mounting her. Katie spread her legs and let Harry enter her. He had gotten hard again from eating out Alicia.

“Oh so fucking big Harry” Katie moaned as she felt Harry's member bury itself deeper inside her quim.

Once fully inside Katie Harry then began to thrust in and out of her. Katie pulled Harry into a hard deep passionate kiss and they made out as they fucked each other. They were rutting like pure animals it seemed. Angelina watched this and shook her head a bit shocked at seeing her friend act like this. She knew Katie liked sex, but never like this. She crawled over to Alicia to check on her and make sure she was still alive. She found a pulse.

“Yes Harry, fuck me, fuck my dirty cunt. Fuck it oh so good. Harder, faster. Yes! Oh fucking yes” Katie moaned.

The two came together sealing the last bond.

The four stayed in the shower to clean themselves and each other over and over for a while til they finally exited feeling as tired as they were satisfied. Harry told the girls as they got dressed what they had gotten into.

“So fucking you will kill him, I’m in” Katie said.

Harry nodded.

“To put it bluntly, yes” he said. He was used to Katie’s language.

“Sounds like fun. Besides, it’s better than an epic final duel at sunrise. Well for us more enjoyable” Alicia said with a smirk.

“I agree. So it will be us, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, three other Claws and two other snakes. Anyone else?” Angelina asked.

“No idea really. Those are who I know about. There might be others” Harry said.

“Well it’s going to be fun either way” Katie said brightly.

“Yeah, just hope you’ve got enough to go around Potter” Alicia said.

“Yeah, you already have a lot of ladies and who knows how many more” Angelina said.

“I’ll figure something out” Harry shrugged.

The three Chasers shook their heads. This was just plain Harry Potter for you. Never a plan.

/Scene break/

Voldemort was breathing hard. He had just finished thrashing and convulsing. His entire body ached and was sore like never before. His throat hoarse from his constant scream in agony. He felt very weak, but he was determined to hang on. He was going to find out what was going on, what Potter was doing and stop it. But first a nap then he can plot Potter’s demise. Yeah, a good long nap then plotting Potter’s torture and death.

/Scene Break/

“Ah Severus, what news do you bring?” Dumbledore asked with his usual eye twinkle.

“The dark lord is having fits it seems. He thinks it’s Potter causing them. I think it’s just a side effect from his trying to possess Potter. Potter has no power like that. He’s like his father the same arrogant lesser wizard” Snape said in his usual sneer.

Dumbledore smiled ignoring Snape’s side comments about Harry like usual.

“Tell me Severus, when has these fits occurred?” he asked.

Snape gave him the info and it all correlated to when Harry bonded to one of his mates. Things were going to plan. This made the old wizard smile as he sat back. Yup, everything going to plan.

“Is there something going on that I should know about headmaster?” Snape asked.

“No Severus, you’re excused” Dumbledore said.

Snape left with his robes billowing out.

 _I really need to ask how he does that. It’s so cool_ Dumbledore thought.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of that one. Next chap will cover a meeting at Gringotts as well as a very enjoyable train ride and Harry’s new home. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: and here’s the next chap, hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked back to the castle feeling good. He had a spring in his step and was humming a tune. And why shouldn’t he? He just had sex with three very hot girls in the shower. He entered the castle and walked through the halls. Sirius soon appeared.

“Hey pup, you look like you’ve had a great time” Sirius said with a grin.

“Hey Sirius, just an enjoyable shower with my teammates” Harry said.

“Really, do tell” Sirius said as he glided closer to Harry.

“Sirius. I don’t kiss and tell” Harry said.

“Come on pup, it will be just between you and me and Dumbledore… and Remus” Sirius said.

Harry looked at Sirius with a look.

“I won’t give Dumbledore the details, but he’ll need to know what girls you’re bonded too. As for Remus, well, I promise to not exaggerated your tale. Marauder’s honor” Sirius said in a well serious tone.

“Fine” Harry sighed though after a few moments of reluctance.

He then told his dead godfather what happened in the shower. Sirius was shocked. Harry bagged three girls, at once. He was so proud of Harry though a bit envious since he had never done that before when he was alive. Hell, he only had one threesome and Harry’s already had that too and got it a year earlier than the Marauder had his.

“Great, I’ll tell Dumbledore about the girls. Their names are?” Sirius asked.

“Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson” Harry said.

“Right, see ya later pup” Sirius said then vanished.

Harry met up with Padma for dinner. They both sat at the Gryffindor table and Harry saw his three new bonded girls smiling at him with extremely satisfied glowing looks. Padma also saw this.

“Three more Harry?” she asked.

Harry nodded.

After dinner Harry told Padma about his shower adventure and Padma got hot. So hot they had sex in the classroom they were in. Padma walked away that night back to her dorms with a small limp and dopy grin. Harry walked back feeling great.

“Oy Harry” Sirius called.

Harry turned to Sirius.

“What is it Sirius?” he asked.

“You’ve got a meeting with Gringotts tomorrow to deal with my will. Any guests you want to bring?” Sirius asked.

Harry thought for a moment. His first thought was to bring Hermione with him to the meeting, but she wasn’t well enough. So he decided to take Padma since he knew he could trust her and he did love her, he really did. Then he thought some more and decided to add her in too. She could be a great help.

“Yeah, Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass” he said.

“Right, I’ll let the goblins know as well as Dumbledore. He’ll be the one taking you all. Night” Sirius said.

“Night Sirius” Harry said and then headed back to the lion’s den for a well-deserved rest.

/Scene Break/

The next day Hermione was released for the wing, but that was overshadowed by Harry’s meeting at Gringotts. She was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She was right across from Harry and Padma as they sat together eating breakfast. They were sitting very close to each other and both sharing lovey-dovey looks and all that jazz. This irked her very much, but did her best not to show it at all on her face. She then saw Harry getting up.

“Harry, where are you going?” Hermione asked as she was still eating.

“I got a meeting at Gringotts, Hermione. I need to get going” Harry said.

“Want me to come with you, I can help” Hermione offered.

“No, I got that covered. Come on Pad” Harry said taking his girlfriend’s hand.

Hermione sank deep into depression. Harry didn’t need her. He now had Padma it seemed and he was relying on Padma instead of her. This was a major blow for her. She sat there before getting up, her appetite gone.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Padma got to Dumbledore’s office and found Daphne waiting for them.

“Ah, we’re all here. Before we go Harry change into these” Dumbledore said as he handed Harry some dress robes.

“Why sir?” Harry asked.

“Because as heir to the Potters and the Blacks you need to look presentable” Daphne said.

Harry shrugged and Dumbledore led Harry into his private bed chambers to change. When Harry emerged Dumbledore produced a portkey. They all left and then headed the short distance to the bank. Since it wasn’t a Gringotts portkey they couldn’t appear right in Gringotts due to the strong wards around the bank.

Once inside the bank and letting the teller know their business they were led into a large conference room. Draco Malfoy was already there along with his mother. So was a man and a woman and a another woman Harry recognized as Tonks. Tonks gave a jolly good wave to Harry as he passed. Harry smiled back. Then there was Remus who smiled at Harry.

They were seated closer to the head of the table. Soon a goblin came out.

“We’re here for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black. Now this will reading will be a bit unusual, but we here at Gringotts have always allowed our customers their quirks. Now without further ado. I present you Sirius Black” the goblin said.

Sirius arose from the middle of the table grinning.

“It’s I, the man that makes all women swoon and fall at my feet, men bow down to me begging for me to impart my knowledge to them and my enemies cower with fear just hearing my name. I am the one and only Sirius Black!” Sirius proclaimed as he did the weirdest dance anyone has ever seen and finishing with a ridiculous pose that he supposed looked cool.

Remus had to bit his lip to keep from cracking up at his old friend’s introduction. Tonks was also fighting the fits of laughter bubbling up within her as her hair kept changing colors. The woman beside Tonks just sighed and massaged her temples grumbling about her cousin and his insane ways. Mrs. Malfoy blinked then groaned as she rubbed her temples in a mirrored image of the woman. Malfoy looked annoyed. Harry was laughing as was Padma and Daphne. Dumbledore just chuckled.

This of course was Sirius’ best prank of all. Only Harry, his girls, Dumbledore and Remus knew Sirius was a ghost. The rest thought he was some sort of magical hologram. He could insult anyone he wanted and not get any backlash. Not that he could feel it since he was a ghost, but why ruin the moment with that detail.

When the laughter was over Sirius looked around and smiled.

“Howdy all. As you can see I am dead, but that doesn’t me I can’t haunt you still. But lets get down to business” Sirius said.

He then performed the legal mumbo-jumbo that had be done when he finished he had a grin.

“Now to the bequeaths” Sirius said.

This got everyone’s attention.

“First off to my dear cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted” Sirius said turning to the couple by Tonks. “You were wrongfully ejected out of the family just because you didn’t want to marry some butt sniffing Dark Lord loving pureblood. So I am going to correct that. First I leave you 100,000 galleons for yourself and husband as well as the dowry that was so rightfully yours with all interest paid up. I am sorry I can’t bring you back into the Black family, but I know the new Lord Black will do that for me.”

Harry gave a short nod and it caught Sirius’ eye.

Malfoy, who thought he was the new Lord Black snorted. Like he’d bring a blood traitor back into the family.

“Next, my dear, dear cousin Nymphadora” Sirius said. This also enraged Tonks has her hair turned fiery red and she itching to get her wand out and fire off hex after hex for being called her first name, but held back since she was in Gringotts.

“Ha-ha, I can say Nymphadora all I want and you can’t do anything about it” Sirius teased.

Harry tilted his head down and knew Sirius was pushing it now.

“Right, enough of the jokes. Time to get serious” Sirius said with a smirk.

There were groans all around for those who really knew Sirius. He just had to make that stupid pun again. Even as a ghost that pun was just as bad.

“Back to business, Tonks I leave you 50,000 galleons to do with what you will. I also give you a dowry for when you marry. My advice; catch a wolf by the tail and never let him go” Sirius said.

Tonks snuck a glance at Remus.

“Now, to my oldest and dearest friend, Remus. We’ve had a lot of good times and bad times together, but always stayed friends it seemed. I leave you 25,000 galleons to get a new wardrobe and take a certain hot young looking auror on a date and make little cubs. You can’t give it back too, so there” Sirius said.

Remus’ face turned bright red as he snuck a glance at Tonks. Sirius couldn’t be giving his blessing for that. That wasn’t part of the plan at all. He muttered a few curse words directed at his fellow marauder for changing things. He knew Sirius would do this. He almost never stuck to the plan. He always loved to improvise.

“Now to my other cousin, Narcissa. Cissy I will grant something that you’ve probably been dying to get for a long time. If you do then you’ll get more, I promise” Sirius said looking directly at Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa could tell even though this was some new fancy magical hologram that Sirius wasn’t joking here. He was going to give what she had truly been wanting.

“Next to the spawn my lovely cousin had popped out” Sirius said.

Narcissa blushed at this and muttered a few choice words under her breath about Sirius.

“Draco Malfoy, I don’t like you. You’re just like your father and he is, was, a total arse as well as he loved polishing wands whenever he could whether his own or someone else’s. I am happy to say that you’re following in his footsteps for what I heard you’ve already got two strapping young men always following you around” Sirius said.

There was snickers of laughter from hearing this and Malfoy looked red in the face.

“Anyway, since you’re here I have to leave you something. So I leave you this; a twenty year subscription of _Play-witch_ magazine for your enjoyment” Sirius said.

Malfoy was totally red in the face and looked ready to snap. Narcissa had her hand on Malfoy’s shoulder to keep him from making a scene.

“And now it’s to Dumbledore. You pretty much know what I want you to do so I leave it in your hands” Sirius said.

Dumbledore just nodded.

“But to help you a bit. I give you this. Some of the best damn comfortable slippers and the entire contents of the alcohol from all the Black properties. I know you’ll enjoy it all with the success that will come. Don’t worry they’ll all be checked for poisons and what not before being handed over” Sirius said.

Everyone was confused to why Sirius would give Dumbledore these items except those in the know.

“Finally, to my godson Harry. I have given you everything I have. I leave you the rest of the great Black fortune and the title of Lord Black. Plus, you’ll be emancipated once you sign the papers, which will give you access to the Potter wealth as well as title. Have fun this summer pup” Sirius said with a wink the disappeared from the table.

Harry was shocked and turned to Dumbledore and the old wizard nodded. He knew what Sirius was planning and agreed with it. He turned to his two girls. Padma was shocked and wondered how much Harry actually had. She hated for Harry to think she was loving him for his money, which she was not. She truly did love Harry with all her heart and knew it wasn’t because of their magical bond.

Daphne’s mind was racing. The power of the Blacks and Potters. Oh, think of all the political maneuvers that can be made. She was getting a bit hot under the collar thinking about this kind of stuff.

“What the fucking hell is this? I am supposed to be the new Lord Black. I am the closest male heir to the Black line!” Malfoy shouted.

Narcissa was unable to restrain her son any more and she looked ashamed and embarrassed at the scene her son was making. Though she was able to take her son’s wand away before he could get himself into deep trouble.

“You are incorrect young Malfoy. We’ve looked into the Black family history and somewhere in the line a Black named Dorea Black married a Potter by the name of Charlus. This so happened to be Lord Potter’s grandfather and grandmother. With Lord Potter’s line coming much closer to the Black line than yours. Meaning Lord Potter has a closer connection to the Blacks than your claim” the goblin said. “That and Sirius Black had named Harry Potter as his heir thus any claim you had is moot.”

Malfoy was furious and stormed out of the room like a five-year-old.

“Mrs. Malfoy. These are the papers the late Lord Black has promised you. Look them over and if you agree sign them and press your thumb into the little box and all will be done” the goblin said.

Narcissa took the papers and thanked the goblins before leaving.

“You all can leave except for you Lord Potter-Black, unless you wish for them to stay” the goblin said.

“They can stay if they want” Harry said.

The goblin nodded and began handing Harry papers to sign. Dumbledore and Daphne both helped Harry making sure he didn’t sign something he wasn’t supposed to. By the end of it his hand was aching. He had brought back Tonks’ mother back to the family. Became emancipated as well along with taking on the title of Lord Potter too. He had the rings to prove it. Thankfully the Black and Potter rings joined together to be one. Magic was still so amazing.

“There are few more things we need to get done Lord Potter-Black, but that we should go to my office” the goblin said.

Harry nodded and he his girls and Dumbledore left. They said their goodbyes to the Tonks family and Remus though Tonks herself was leaning really close to Remus who didn’t seem to mind at all.

/Scene Break/

In the goblin’s office the goblin sat down. Harry and his entourage sat down too.

“We here at Gringotts have found some very interesting things as we were getting the late Lord Black’s will ready” the goblin said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“It appears you’ve already found and bonded with two young women thus making them the new Lady Potter and Lady Black respectively” the goblin said.

Harry looked shocked as he turned to Padma who was as shocked as he was then to Daphne who looked as cool as a cucumber. His gaze went to Dumbledore and his face was impassive except for the twinkle in his eyes.

“Now, which young lady is the new Lady Potter and who is the new Lady Black?” the goblin asked.

“Um, I think I am the Lady Potter” Padma said in a soft quiet voice.

The goblin nodded and pulled out a box and handed it to Padma. Padma was trembling. She was married. Married and she hadn’t even passed her N.E.W.T.’s yet or even went through sixth year. Heck, she hadn’t even gotten her O.W.L. results either. She had just taken her O.W.L’s mere days ago. Was her life now over? She looked at Harry and saw that he was giving her an encouraged look. This made her feeling better about her future. She opened the box and gasped.

There inside was the most beautiful ruby ever. It was set on a golden band with carved runes of some kind. Inside the ruby was the Potter crest. A griffin holding shield with a sword with two crossed wands on it. She took it out and placed it on the correct finger. It fit to size. She was now Lady Potter.

The goblin handed the next box to Daphne and she took it. She was just as scared and nervous as Padma, but she kept those feelings at bay better. She opened the box and saw a silver band with a black stone set in. The band had the Black family motto on it and the stone had the Black family crest. A cauldron, a wand and a book. She put it on her finger and it fit to sized like Padma’s. She was now Lady Black.

“I’d like to be the first to congratulate you Lady Potter, Lady Black” the goblin said.

The two girls were stunned hearing their new titles for the first time.

Dumbledore decided to speak.

“My dear goblin. Lord Potter-Black will be needing the second wives rings for both families” he said.

This had the goblin arch its brow looking at Harry.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll need those rings too. Please get them” Harry said.

The goblin nodded and left.

“Sir, what are you talking about. What are the second wives rings?” Harry asked.

“Ah Harry, I am sorry I haven’t taught you the ways of purebloods. That fault is all mine. But I am sure the new Lady Black can fill in everything that I missed” Dumbledore said.

“Harry, second wives rings are only for those families that are both Ancient and Noble, which the Potters and Blacks are. It means they can afford more wives if they choose to. This is what we need really. With all the girls you’ll be bond to they can be Potters and Blacks too” Daphne said.

“But how, how would it all work?” Harry asked getting a panicky.

“Simple. For example you bonded with that Katie Bell girl right?” Daphne asked.

She knew this because last night she bumped into Padma after Padma’s amazing time with Harry in the classroom and Padma filled Daphne in on who had just joined Harry’s bond.

Harry nodded.

“So her name after getting the ring will be Katie Bell-Potter or Katie Bell-Black whether she decides to pick Potter or Black for her last married name” Daphne said.

“Yes, and this will give all your girls new opportunities they might not have by their own name or marrying someone else. The Potter and Black name still carries much weight in the magical world” Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed as he massaged his temples. A hand moved and unconsciously rubbed his scar out of habit.

“How many?” he asked.

“As many as you want and can afford really, though I suggest we try and keep the Potters and Black wives even so no side has more than the other” Daphne said.

Harry just nodded tiredly.

The goblin returned with two boxes. One had the Potter crest and the other had the Black crest.

/Scene Break/

The group returned to the castle They were glad that they could conceal their rings with just a thought.

Padma returned to the Claw roost when she was ambushed by Lisa.

“Lisa, what is it?” Padma asked.

“I got some, um, news” Lisa said nervously.

“What is it?” Padma asked fearing the worst.

“Well, I was talking to Megan Jones, you know she’s in Hufflepuff right” Lisa said.

Padma nodded.

“Well it turns out she and Susan Bones both got the hots for Harry too” Lisa said.

 _Oh Merlin, were they affected too. I need to talk to Harry_ Padma thought.

She then remembered about the house elf that has helped Harry a few times. What was his name? Lobby, Fobby, Cobby? Right, it was Dobby.

“Dobby” the Lady Potter called.

“Yous called Lady Potter?” Dobby asked.

Lisa looked shocked, but Padma ignored her and began writing a note.

“Yes, Dobby give this to Harry. Wait for his response. We need to deal with this right away” Padma said.

She then finished the note and handed it to Dobby.

“Right Lady Potter Dobby take to great Lord Harry Potter sir” Dobby said then popped away.

Padma turned to Lisa, who was still shocked.

“Not now Lisa, I’ll explain it later” Padma said.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived back in the lion’s den and found Hermione sitting on the couch. She was the only one around.

“Hey Hermione” he greeted.

“Oh, hi Harry” Hermione said coolly.

Harry frowned and wondered why his best friend was acting so cold to him. He moved and sat by her. Hermione ignored Harry, but he then snatched her book away making sure to mark the place. Then placed it on the table.

“Hey!” Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out her wand.

Harry’s Seeker reflexes kicked in and plucked her wand out of her hand and placed it in his pocket.

“Give me back my wand Harry” Hermione said sternly.

“Not til we talk and without hexes flying about” Harry said sternly.

Hermione tried to glare at Harry, but the stern and firm look in Harry’s eyes made her crumble. She sighed and looked down. After seeing this Harry took Hermione’s wand out of his pocket and placed it on the table right where he placed her book. Though he made sure that the wand was far away for Hermione to reach.

“Hermione, what’s gotten into you?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked shifting in her seat.

“Hermione, we’ve been friends for what, five years. I think I would know when something is bothering you. Tell me, I can always tell you my problems and I hoped you could do the same with me” Harry said as he took her hands.

Hermione looked at Harry’s hands then looked up.

“Why Padma?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Why are you dating Padma?” Hermione asked.

“Padma is a nice girl, she’s smart funny, not as chatty as Parvati and well, I’m comfortable with her like I am with you” Harry said.

Hermione sighed, _then why aren’t you with me because I am all of that and more?_

“Look Hermione. Padma and I really like each other and want to give our relationship a shot. I would feel better if my best friend had my back like she always had” Harry said.

“Okay Harry, I have your back. I’ll never leave you” Hermione said.

“That’s my girl” Harry said as he tipped her chin up.

Hermione smiled. She was about to ask what happened at the bank when they were interrupted.

“Great Lord Harry Potter sir, I got message from your Lady Potter” Dobby called.

Harry got up and went to Dobby making Hermione frown. Harry read the note and then nodded. He then jotted back a note and duplicated it. He then whispered some instructions to Dobby that Hermione couldn’t hear. Dobby nodded his head happily making his ear flap about then popped away.

Harry sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

“Harry?” Hermione called.

“Huh, oh sorry Hermione. Something has come up. I need to find Katie, Angelina and Alicia” Harry said then rushed off.

Hermione sat there frowning. She felt so out of place now.

/Scene Break/

That night in the Room of Requirements there was a gathering. In the room was girls from all four houses. Three were suspicious of one house. But soon Harry entered.

“Glad you all can be here” he said.

“What’s going on Harry, you said it was an emergency?” Susan asked.

Megan Jones nodded.

Both girls were a part of the DA.

“It is, but not a DA problem” Harry said.

Only the snakes in the room were confused about this.

“Right, well, I think it’s time to tell everyone what’s going on” Harry said.

He then began the talk with Daphne and Padma helping fill in parts he didn’t mention for some reason or the other. Basically it boiled down to that all the girls were hit by a wave of Harry’s magic causing their cores to react and seek Harry really. Their minds locked on Harry even if they had another boy on their mind before. It was now just Harry. They needed to bond with Harry by sexual means. This made the girls who weren’t already bonded to Harry blush. When bonded they become second wives and they will be a part of defeating Voldemort.

This was a shocker for all of the girls except for those already bonded with Harry. Though the addition of being second wives shocked the three Chasers since they didn’t know that bit. Luna however looked as serene as ever like none of this was affecting her at all.

“How do we know you’re not making this up Potter?” Tracey asked.

“Trace, it happened to me, would I make something like this up?” Daphne asked.

Tracey had to conceded on this. Daphne would never do something like that.

Pansy tried to look skeptical, but the burning in her loins was telling her a different story. The same with all the girls except the Chasers since they were bonded now.

“So what now, do we all jump him?” Susan asked.

“No, even though we know Harry has amazing stamina and can do three girls at once I don’t think he has enough for all of us at once” Alicia said.

The girls turned and looked shocked at this. They turned to Harry. Three girls? Harry Potter did three girls at once? They turned back to Alicia who had a had a smirk on her face that was matched by the two smirks of her fellow teammates. Damn, they had to get some of that.

“So who will be ravished first?” Luna asked.

“No one til we’re out of Hogwarts” Harry said.

This made everyone pout.

“But why, you already did them?” Pansy asked as she gestured to the Chasers, Padma and Daphne.

“Yes, but I don’t think we’ll have enough time and Dumbledore has given me this much leeway, but I don’t want to test it. I have a place set up for this summer and we’ll give you the floo address and you can come over for your bonding. Padma will handle the scheduling” Harry said.

Padma nodded as she took out a planner. This kind of made Harry wonder if all smart girls always carried a planner with them everywhere.

“As for you three, you need to pick whether you want to be a Potter or Black” Harry said looking at the Chasers.

This had his teammates look at him with confused looks. Harry gestured for Daphne to explain in more detail about second wives. Daphne explained that Harry was now Lord Potter-Black and he already has his two primary wives, Padma and herself, which means he can take on secondary wives if he chooses to. Since with Harry’s situation and the bonding thing. It was decided really to make the other bonded girls become second wives. So that means they need to decided to be a Potter or Black. Daphne then explained that they’d keep their maiden name just added their married name after it either Potter or Black.

Then three Chasers decided to be Potters since they’ve been on the same team as Potter for years. Daphne was disappointed that none wanted to be a Black. Harry gave the three rings and he was kissed by each Chaser after he gave them their ring.

“Hey Daph” Padma called.

“Yes Pad” Daphne said.

“We never got kisses after our rings” Padma pointed out.

The mistake was rectified and Harry kissed his two primary wives.

“Okay, so everything figured out?” Harry asked.

“Yes, though we’re unsure if this is all of the girls that will be bonded, but everything is all right” Padma said.

“Good, Dumbledore is handling talking to parents at the moment. Since you two” Harry said looking at Angelina and Alicia, “are of age it doesn’t matter about your summer, but Katie what about you?”

“I’ll just say I’ll be going to Alicia’s for the summer. They don’t mind. They’re always gone for most of the summer anyway” Katie said.

“Okay, so everything’s set” Harry said.

The girls nodded.

They all said goodnight and left though Luna tried to follow Harry get her ravishing. She was pulled away by Padma.

/Scene Break/

It was later that night and Ron’s stomach growled out and he groaned. He got up and placed on his robe and slippers. He needed a midnight snack. He knew the kitchens were always open and the elves were always eager to cook up something. So he headed down to get a nibble or two. He walked down the stairs yawning. He could see the dying fire, but that wasn’t caught his attention. No, it was the noises being made that was coming from the couch. This got him curious. He had heard that some of the older students sometimes snuck down to have a quickie or something. So Ron snuck up being as quiet as he could to hopefully catch a glimpse of something. What he got was an eyeful of something alright.

On the couch was Ginny and Neville. They were both naked with just a sheet covering most of their nude bodies. Ginny was on top of Neville snuggling into his chest. They had just finished an amazing time with each other and enjoying some precious post coitus.

“WHAT THE MERLIN’S MOTHINGFUCKING BLEEDING HELL!”

This shout was so loud it woke the entire house. What was amazing about it was Ron didn’t even magically enhance his voice at all. Nope, all of that was pure natural Ron Weasley. He was louder than his mother.

Soon the entire house poured out. What they saw was Ginny wrapped in a bed sheet and Neville in his boxers. He had quickly pulled them on before the entire pride of lions swarmed in. Ron was standing there red faced.

“What the hell do you think you were doing to my sister Longbottom?” Ron shouted.

“Shove it Ron, it isn’t any of your business!” Ginny shouted back.

“Stay out of this Ginny. He’s the one that violated you” Ron said.

“I let him, I let him violate me and he’s been violating me many times since our fight at the Ministry” Ginny said.

Oh, this was news alright. No one knew Ginny and Neville were together since the big news was Harry and Padma. So Ginny and Neville flew under the radar til now.

Ron’s jawed dropped and he was about lunge forward and Ginny moved to stand in front of Neville, to defend her man.

“Back off Ron. I’m in love with Neville, I love having sex with Neville. I’ll continue to have sex with Neville for as long as I want. I want marry Neville and have his babies” Ginny said.

Neville wrapped his arms around Ginny’s waist and turned her around so they were facing each other.

“Love you too Gin” he said then kissed her.

Ginny’s anger evaporated as she kissed Neville.

Ron was ready to really blow.

Harry and Hermione caught each other’s eyes. They pulled out their wands. First they stunned Ron, then put him in a body bind then wrapped him up in cords for safety as well as placing a silencing charm too. After that they played crowd control herding the rest of their house back to bed. Once that was finished they turned to the still kissing couple.

“Okay guys, break it up” Harry said.

The couple broke apart.

“Hermione and I are very happy for you and all that, but it’s late and you need to both go to bed” Harry said.

“Your own beds” Hermione stated firmly.

The couple broke apart and Hermione led Ginny back to the girl’s dorms while Harry led Neville to the boy’s dorm. They left Ron where he was.

“You’re really happy for me Harry?” Neville asked.

“I am Neville. Ginny is a sweet girl and she’s very lucky to have you” Harry said.

“Thanks Harry” Neville said.

“I’d be worried because you have her five other brothers to deal with and two of them being the twins” Harry said.

Neville paled as he realized this too.

Harry laughed at Neville’s expression.

/Scene Break/

The days counting down to the end of school and the train ride back was boring really. With the no sex policy in place the other girls Harry was supposed to bond with were getting downright frustrated. Before they could handle the feelings of want and desire, but now it was getting unbearable. Many times Padma had to pull Luna away before she attacked Harry and had her way with him where they stood, which was usually in public.

Ron was angry and glared at Neville every chance he could get. Harry however stopped him with the help of Hermione. Harry did send a letter letting the twins know of the news. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing he did for Neville or just signed the boy’s death warrant.

With Neville and Ginny’s relationship now out in the open thanks to Lavender’s gossip and Ron’s glares. People began chatting about this couple giving Harry and Padma some quiet, for now. McGonagall wasn’t very pleased at what had taken place in the common room of the lion’s den. She had the couch removed and burned with a new couch put in place. She was going to punish Ginny and Neville, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore saw this as just a release of emotions after experiencing such traumatic and frightful events at the battle in the Ministry. A natural thing. He claimed. McGonagall wasn’t as swayed and threatened both Ginny and Neville that if they did this again they’d be severely punished. Both understood it and agreed never to do it again. Besides, there was plenty of other places in Hogwarts to have sex anyway. Though they made sure not to mention this to McGonagall.

Hermione had warmed back up to Harry to where they were close friends again. But she stayed lukewarm with Padma only putting on a show when Harry was around since she didn’t want to upset Harry any. She still didn’t know what happened at Sirius’ will reading.

Dumbledore was pleased how everything was going. He had gotten from Sirius a more updated version of Harry’s harem as Sirius now calls it. This made the old wizard wonder if this was the final count of girls Harry would have. He wasn’t sure and would never bet on it since this was Harry and with Harry anything was possible.

Harry and Padma along with Daphne got used to being married. It felt odd since Daphne couldn’t show her involvement til the summer while Padma was getting as much time she wanted with Harry either in private or public. Though Daphne got a couple moments in private. They of course didn’t have any sex during these times since the ‘no sex’ policy was in place. But a lot of intensely hot make out sessions were a nice replacement for sex for the time being.

So the year ended and all the students boarded the train.

/Scene Break/

On board the Hogwarts Express the Ministry Six as they were called got a compartment to themselves. Though it was a bit crowded with Padma. Ginny found a most eloquent solution. She sat on Neville’s lap. This made Ron angry, but Ginny showing her wand in hand stopping him from speaking out. Ginny was quite lethal with her wand and Ron knew not to tick off his little sister.

Padma liked this arrangement and copied it. Not because there was still an issue of space, but to be in her husband’s lap.

Hermione frowned at this. She was still unhappy with this whole thing with Harry. But bit her tongue since it seemed Harry was happy, but if the chance arises that Padma breaks up with Harry she’d be there to comfort him like she always did and maybe, just maybe make some in-roads too. Sadly she was setting herself up for a fall since Harry and Padma were married and were truly in love with each other.

It was a comfortable atmosphere in the cabin, well, somewhat. Ron would shot daggers at Neville at times. Luna sat there reading the _Quibbler_ upside down humming to herself the tone ‘Mary had a little lamb’ over and over again though each rendition of the nursery rhyme was in a different speed or pitch. Hermione would talk with Padma trying to be civil.

Padma knew this was bothering Hermione and knew she had to talk to the brunette, but there was never a chance to do so. She then excused herself to the bathroom and on her way back she bumped into someone, but didn’t find that odd til she found a note in her pocket.

 

_I know your secret. Come to the compartment at the back of the car. It has a blue bow on the door handle._

 

She frowned then decided to show Harry.

She got back to the compartment and whispered into Harry’s ear.

“We need to talk, it’s about the bonding” she said.

Harry looked at Padma then nodded. They both got up and left.

“Looks like a ravishing is about to begin” Luna commented.

“What do you mean Luna?” Hermione asked.

“Hm, oh, just the tango is about to begin and there will be an audience, maybe a threesome” Luna said giving a little hop in her seat.

This still confused Hermione, but gave up trying since Luna gave her no more info no matter how many questions Hermione asked the lithe blond. Ron was too focused on Ginny and Neville to even hear Luna while the couple were wrapped up with each other to even know what was going on around them.

/Scene Break/

Padma showed Harry the note and they made their way to the compartment that the note mentioned. They were prepared with wands in hand. They opened it to find Cho Chang.

“Cho, you’re the one that slipped me the note?” Padma asked shocked.

Cho looked up to Harry and Padma. Harry stared at Cho. Now he wouldn’t actually call her an ex since they went on one date and that date didn’t even last very long. So he wasn’t really sure what to call Cho really. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he would call what happened with Cho a date.

“Hello Padma, I knew you’d bring Harry. Please come sit down” Cho said.

They closed the compartment door and sat down.

“Okay Cho, what’s with you know my secret thing?” Padma asked.

“Because I know” Cho said.

“What do you know Cho?” Harry asked.

“I know that you and Padma have bonded. You have also bonded with a few other girls and there are more. I also know that this bond needs sex to finalize the bond” Cho said.

“How do you know that, we’ve kept this a secret and didn’t tell the others until just recently?” Padma asked.

“It’s simple. I was also in that hallway that day. I could’ve been the one Harry bumped into and be the first bonded. I wasn’t, but I am still one of the ones. Also if you want to talk privately in the dorms place up privacy wards so no one can listen in. Besides, I looked it up. It’s amazing what things you can find in the library these days” Cho said.

Padma was shocked hearing this. She then cursed herself for not putting up those wards since Cho had listened in on her conversation with Luna, Su, and Lisa. Harry was shocked that he could’ve bumped into Cho and she could’ve been his first.

“So what do we do now?” Cho asked.

“Well, since technically were out of school we can start bonding girls” Padma said after a few minutes of thought.

“Now Padma?” Harry asked.

“It is a long train ride Harry” Padma said with a shrug.

Harry turned to Cho and saw lust in her dark chocolate orbs. If he wanted to be truthful to himself he’d have wanted his first time to be with Cho, the first girl he had a crush on. Padma along with Cho placed privacy wards over the compartment. Harry knew he had no other option like he’d argue thought. He got up and sat next to Cho. He leaned into to kiss her, this time no tears.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but Cho pushed forward making it become more passionate. The two kissed as Harry pushed Cho’s robes off and she did the same to him.

Padma sat back watching like she did when Harry did Daphne knowing she’d be joining in later.

Back with Harry and Cho. Harry had Cho’s shirt off and was playing with her lovely B sized tits through her lacy blue bra. Cho moaned as she felt Harry knead her breasts. She yanked off Harry’s shirt and was quickly undoing his pants. Harry not wanting to be left in the dust so to speak quickly pulled off her skirt. There was now a growing pile of clothes on the floor beside them.

Soon the two were naked. Harry was still kissing Cho. Cho pulled away.

“In me Harry, I want you in me” Cho pleaded.

Harry nodded and shifted and slid himself into Cho’s hot depths. She wasn’t a virgin at all, but damn tight still.

“Oh god, it’s been so long” Cho moaned.

Harry assumed that Cho hadn’t had sex since Cedric. He would be right. Cho and Cedric had sex the night after the Yule Ball ended last year. But Harry pushed that thought aside as he felt Cho’s pussy wrap around his cock.

“Fuck Cho” Harry groaned.

Cho bit her bottom lip as she smiled. It was so damn sex to look at. Her eyes conveyed a certain innocence to them though you could see the pure lust burning behind the façade of innocence.

Harry then began to move, pumping on and out of Cho. Cho moaned as she gripped Harry’s back. Loving the feeling of Harry inside her. He felt so good. Cedric was good, but Harry was so much bigger and thicker than Cedric ever was. Both conveyed the same feelings she was getting from them. Love.

“Harry, please, harder, faster. I want it” Cho gasped.

Harry sped up the pace now thrusting in harder and faster. The sound of slapping skin was heard. Cho’s moans became more prevalent as she got closer and closer to her release. She let out a shriek that if the compartment wasn’t warded everyone on the train would’ve heard.

Harry paused letting Cho come down from her high. They kissed each other.

“Harry you haven’t come. You need to come with me for us to finish it” Cho said as she regained her breath.

Harry nodded and began moving again. His hands moved to her chest grasping her beautiful mounds. Cho closed her eyes letting her just feel everything Harry was doing to her. It just felt so incredible. Then Harry moved his mouth to the mounds and she craned her head back letting out low growling moans that just fired Harry up even more.

Meanwhile on the bench across from them Padma was rubbing herself to orgasm. God, she couldn’t get enough of watching Harry fuck a girl. Of course a girl being bonded to Harry. It was just so hot. She had stripped out of her clothes and now as naked as them.

Harry was on the edge. He could feel it and Cho seemed to sense it too. She worked her cunt walls massaging, coaxing, squeezing his seed from his chute.

With a loud grunt and a drawn out moan they both came sealing the bond.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was against on the floor convulsing. It was such pain racking his body. He again knew it was Potter doing this, but his spies haven’t reported anything to him yet. He needed to do something though. He was getting tired feeling this tremendous amount of pain. He slowly got up his body trembling from the after shocks of pain shooting through his body.

“Fucking Potter” he cursed.

/Scene Break/

They laid there catching their breath when Cho saw Padma playing with herself.

“Padma, come over. I’ve always wanted to know how you tasted” she said.

“You’re bisexual?” Padma asked as she walked over.

“Of course. I found out third year on a cold winter night when Marietta and I shared a bed to keep warm. I’ve never been so warm in my entire life until that night” Cho said.

Harry pulled out of Cho making her groan at the loss. Cho had Padma lie down so she could eat her and Harry if he wanted could fuck her from behind. Harry decided to watch for a while. Sure he could go another round, but decided to let his primary and secondary have their own fun. Besides, it was fun seeing girl-on-girl action.

Cho ate out Padma like a pro. Padma was withering and moaning as she kept Cho’s head in position.

“Oh Cho, gods Cho. So good, feels so good. More, oh fuck do that thing with your tongue again” Padma moaned.

It didn’t take long for Padma to come. The three then had a nice steamy threesome then got dressed when it was getting close to the station. On Cho’s hand was a ring with the Black crest.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chap. Next chapter Harry’s in his new place, more fun with the girls. Remus and Tonks enter the equation and more surprises. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: chap number 4 is here.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at King’s Cross. Harry got off with Padma, his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against Harry with her arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. Cho was following close behind glowing the only way you could glow after having some mind blowing sex. They were soon joined by Katie, Alicia and Angelina. They said nothing when they saw Cho knowing they’d get an explanation, and hopefully some juicy details later. Mainly since they saw that glow around Cho along with the Asian witch’s slight limp as she walked and they only knew one wizard that could do that. Daphne joined them too and she just arched a finely crafted eyebrow at Cho, but said nothing.

All of this was confusing to Hermione when she saw this. Harry had never came back to the compartment and now here he was with Cho walking right behind him. She was curious as to what had happened. She wanted to ask Harry, but the girls around him made it hard to even get close. Ron wasn’t paying any attention since he was still glaring at Ginny and Neville, since they had already begun their goodbye kisses.

They all made it through the barrier and Remus was waiting along with the Weasley brood. Harry was fortunate to be surrounded by his girls. He couldn’t be pulled out and be squeezed by Molly Weasley. Molly though frowned seeing this horde around Harry. She wasn’t happy that her Ginny wasn’t with Harry since she had such big plans for the two.

Fred and George saw Neville and Ginny and knew they’d have a nice chat with their baby sister’s new boyfriend, but knew they could trust Neville. So all they had to do is a little talk here and a little talk there. A few subtle threats about becoming a test subject to their products if he harmed their baby sister.

“Well Harry, you lot ready to go?” Remus asked not commenting on the addition of Cho since he already had a good guess.

“Sure am Remus” Harry said.

“Good, here, everyone grab a hold of the portkey” Remus said pulling out a half-deflated tricycle tire.

The girls waited for Harry to move. He touched the tire and the girls followed suit since they all trusted Harry. Remus then tapped the tire with his wand and they were swept away.

Hermione frowned since she never got to say goodbye to Harry.

Ron was complaining to his family about Neville and Ginny and the fact that he was hungry and not in that order.

/Scene Break/

Remus, Harry and his girls landed in front of a beautiful house. Harry stayed right up with Padma holding onto him as well as the other girls making sure he stayed standing too.

“Come on Harry” Remus said.

Harry and his girls walked in and found Sirius waiting for them as well as Tonks.

“Welcome Harry and his ladies to Potter’s Pleasure Palace” Sirius said.

“Sirius?” Harry asked.

“Alright, that’s not the real name of the place, but it fits. I also forgot what this place was originally called anyway. But it sure got cleaned up pretty good” Sirius said.

“Padfoot, perhaps we should do introductions” Remus said with a sigh.

“Right you are Moony” Sirius said with a smile.

Everyone introduced themselves.

“And this is my lovely niece Nymphadora” Sirius said.

Tonks roared with anger as she pulled her wand and threw a hex at Sirius. It passed right through him.

“Ha-ha-ha, you can’t hex me anymore. I can say your name all I want without getting hurt, Nymphadora” Sirius taunted stretching out Tonks’ hated first name then glided off at high speed.

Tonks chased after Sirius hexing and shouting at him threats of torture and stuff even though Sirius was already dead. As the auror went on a her tirade Sirius continued to tease and taunt her making sure to call her by her first name each and every chance he got as he glided away from her irate relative.

Remus sighed as he massaged his temples.

“I apologize for that, but even death has done nothing to mature the old dog” he said.

The Chasers found this quite funny and were laughing as they could hear Tonks’ voice throughout the place as she got more detailed in her threats to the already dead Sirius. Harry sighed as he shook his head, he knew this would be trouble. Daphne looked amused while Padma was snickering into her hand and Cho was astounded by this all. Sure, Harry and Padma gave her the spiel while they were getting dressed, but still seeing all of this was shocking no matter what.

“Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping” Remus said.

He then showed that Harry and his girls had their very own wing to themselves.

“We charmed the place for some privacy from the rest of the house. There are some of us who don’t really want to hear what you get up to” Remus said with a knowing look.

There were a few blushes going around hearing that along with giggles from the Chasers.

“Right, well” Remus said then heard a loud crash. “I better go and see what that was. You all get settled in. Dinner will be a seven.” He then left in a great hurry.

This left them all to get things set up in their rooms. Harry took the master bedroom of course with his primary wives taking the rooms closest to Harry while the other girls took their own rooms. The wing was big enough and plenty of rooms. Soon they all congregated into the sitting room this wing seemed to have.

“So what happened on the train?” Alicia asked eagerly.

“Yes, was it a bumpy ride, a smooth one, or both?” Katie giggled.

“Indeed, which was it?” Angelina asked with a smirk.

“What I want to know was whatever happened to the no sex in school rule?” Daphne asked.

“Well, technically, we were out of school when Harry and Cho bonded so that rule didn’t apply any more” Padma said trying to justify her actions.

Daphne arched an eyebrow.

“So Cho is the new girl in the fix” Katie said.

“Yeah” Harry nodded.

“Welcome to the party Cho, clothing is optional” Alicia said.

Cho had really one question on her mind with all of this that had been bouncing around her brain. Why wasn’t Hermione Granger a part of this?

“Why does everyone think Hermione and I are destined to be together?” Harry asked desperately.

“Simple Harry. You and Hermione have been liked joined at the hip since first year after Halloween” Alicia said.

“Yeah, you two never been apart in school” Angelina said.

“But what about Ron, he was with us too?” Harry asked.

“Oh that. Ron’s a nice guy and all, but he just was never on that same wavelength that you and Hermione had going. He was always trying to catch up with the two of you” Alicia said.

“Yeah, we’re amazed you let Ron tag along since you two were always steps ahead of him all the time” Katie said.

Harry frowned.

“Harry, they aren’t saying Ron is bad or anything. It’s just he’s incredibly lazy. He has no drive at all. Hermione has the drive and so do you to some extent. Not to mention you and Hermione work so well together” Padma said.

“Yes, it was common knowledge in the Slytherin dorm that an attack on Granger would be an attack on you and you’d retaliate tenfold to whatever harmed Granger. To most of the house except to Malfoy and his little bunch she was off limits to attack since we feared your reprisal” Daphne said.

“Every girl in school knew that they barely had a chance to compete to get you because Hermione would always be front and center of your entire world. I tried to get in-between and looked what happened” Cho said with a frown at the end as she remembered her actions.

“But that still doesn’t mean Hermione and I would be together” Harry said still unable to wrap his head around the whole concept of him and Hermione and dating.

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘the best of friends make the best spouses’?” Katie asked.

Harry shook his head.

“Well it’s kind of true. I know from my mom and dad that it is. They considered one another as their best friend and they knew each other for quite a long time as friends before they got together” Katie said.

Harry sighed as he weaved his hands through his hair making it messier than before.

“What about Ron and Hermione?” he asked.

This made all the girls snort.

“Sorry Harry, but like said before. Hermione’s a driven person. She couldn’t stand a lazy person like Ron” Padma said.

“Yeah, the fact that she puts up with him in school is something of a miracle. She most likely does it since you and Ron are friends. No way Hermione and Ron would be friends if it weren’t for you being the glue that holds them together” Angelina said.

“Yeah, you’ve seen their rows with each other. They are total opposites” Alicia said.

“But I thought opposites attract” Harry said.

“To some extent yes Harry. But what makes them attract is their love for each other and their willing to compromise with each other. Hermione and Ron would never do that. Hermione’s too controlling and she’d want her way. Ron is too stubborn to change at all. They’d never work” Cho said.

“It’s true, there’s a bet going on in the Slytherin dorms on when Granger will hex Weasley and how bad it will be” Daphne said.

“Harry, they have nothing in common with each other. Besides, the way Ron grew up he thinks that his wife would most likely be a stay at home mom and take care of the house, cook, clean and raise the kids while he works a mediocre job that just gets them by” Angelina said.

“Hermione has passions and dreams she wants to pursue and Ron would hold her down if they get together since he berates and dislikes anyone doing good on their own that’s better than his” Alicia said.

“Harry, you have to face it. Hermione’s too driven to be tied down by Ron and Ron has so many insecurities to be with Hermione” Katie said.

“Alright, fine I get it. But me and Hermione is still insane” Harry said.

“Well we don’t have to worry about that since you’re all mine” Padma said hugging Harry.

“You mean all ours Padma” Daphne said.

“Don’t forget us!” the Chasers shouted.

Cho just nodded her sentiment.

After that they all got to know one another better then headed down for dinner.

/Scene Break/

At dinner things were nice.

“So Remus, are you going to be staying with us for the summer?” Harry asked.

“I am. Tonks and I are assigned to keep an eye on you all. I know some of you are of age and considering you are married you legally of age too, but Dumbledore thought it was best to have some adult supervision just in case” Remus said.

“So Tonks, have you taken Sirius’s words and turned them into action?” Harry asked.

“What are you talking about Harry?” Tonks asked.

Her cheeks weren’t red, but her hair was doing that job.

“You know, catch a wolf by the tail and never let it go” Harry said.

Tonks blushed.

“Oh, she caught a wolf by the tail, but I am not certain it was the tail. And she definitely hasn’t let that go” Sirius said with a marauder’s smirk.

“SIRIUS!” Remus and Tonks shouted.

The Chasers burst out laughing at this as Cho laughed with them. Daphne had a smile on her face and Padma was snickering behind her hand.

“Anyway, how are you all settling into your rooms?” Remus asked as soon as the heat in his cheeks diminished.

“Fine, but there’s a lot of space for us, and where are you guys sleeping?” Harry asked.

“Oh, Remus and I have our own quarters on the other side of the place. We’ll be in contact if needed” Tonks said.

“Great” Harry said.

The rest of the meal went nicely then they went to the living room to get to know each other better. They talked long into the night sharing stories about their times at Hogwarts. Soon it was getting late and they all begged off to bed.

/Scene Break/

Harry was getting ready for bed when Padma and Daphne entered. Both wearing their pajamas.

“Uh, hi girls what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well Harry since we’re married we thought we should be sharing the same bed for our first night here” Daphne said.

“But-but you have your own rooms” Harry said.

“Yes, that’s for when other girls are with you Harry, we’ll have a place to sleep. But that’s the only time we’ll sleep in those rooms” Padma said.

“Come Harry, let’s get to bed” Daphne said.

Harry just nodded. His pajamas consisted of just some boxers and a white t-shirt. The three got into bed with Harry in the middle and Daphne on one side and Padma on the other.

“Relax Harry, we’re here to just sleep, unless you want to have a bit exercise before bed?” Daphne asked with a smirk.

Harry gulped as he felt Daphne’s hand snake to his groin.

“I’ve been dying to have this in me again. Padma has been a greedy hog in always getting it” Daphne said.

“I was his girlfriend at the time Daphne. I had privileges” Padma said.

“Those privileges are over” Daphne said with an animalistic growl.

She then turned Harry over to her side and kissed him. Harry reacted by kissing back. His hands went to her breasts and Daphne sighed pushing her chest in Harry’s hands. Her hands made quick work and tugged his boxers down and began to stroke him.

“Hey, let me have some” Padma complained.

She then pulled Harry away and she then began kissing Harry. Harry knew what Padma liked in kissing since he’s kissed her more than enough. His hands snuck under Padma’s top and fondled her bare breasts. Padma groaned and pushed her pelvis into Harry’s grinding it.

“Shit, Padma I’m going to come if you keep doing that” Harry groaned.

“That won’t do will it Daphne. We want it either in our mouths or pussies” Padma said.

“Yes, it’s a crime to waste such a precious resource” Daphne said.

Harry was soon turned back to Daphne and she had removed her top and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head. Their nude chest crushed against one another as they kissed for a second time. Daphne had her hand back on Harry’s member stroking him. She then pulled her pants down and lined him up with her pussy.

“Fuck me, my husband” Daphne said breathlessly.

Harry pushed himself into Daphne and she gasped feeling Harry fill her up once again. It was a feeling she’d never get tired of, ever. Harry then proceeded to pump in and our of Daphne. What she didn’t know was that Padma slipped out of her side of the bed and went to Daphne’s. She got in and then cupped Daphne’s lovely tits from behind.

Daphne moaned feeling Padma grope her tits. Padma licked Daphne’s ear as she played with Daphne’s mounds. Rubbing, caressing, pinching and pulled the taut nipples. All of this was going on as Harry kept moving in and out of Daphne. Daphne’s head moved back and was resting on Padma’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck, feels so good. More, please more” Daphne moaned.

“Like that Lady Black, like getting fucked by our husband as I play with your tits?” Padma asked.

“Yes, oh fucking yes” Daphne panted.

Harry had his hands on Daphne’s hips moving harder and faster every couple strokes. He mixed it up by slowing down then speeding up. Just to drive Daphne more insane than she already was. Daphne was bucking and moaning trying to keep up with all the amazing feelings she was getting. First Harry’s cock moving in and out of her cunt, then Padma playing with her breasts and licking her earlobes and neck. It was driving her to the brink.

Harry pushed her over the edge by moving one hand and finding her clit. He began to stroke it.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Daphne screamed as she came.

Harry let out a grunt as he pumped his load into Daphne.

Daphne slumped over and Padma moved back to her side. Harry turned and kissed Padma. Padma snuck under the covers and began cleaning Harry up. Harry groaned feeling Padma’s mouth on his rod. She thoroughly cleaned him off them rose back up. She then straddled Harry and began to ride him. The Lady Potter had one hand on Harry’s chest as she rode him. Harry’s hands moved up and played with her bouncing breasts.

Padma moaned as she threw her head back. She kept her rocking up getting more aggressive with each movement. She grounded her cunt with every down stroke. Harry helped by matching Padma’s movements with his own thrusts upwards.

They enjoyed their joined sensations and they soon came.

Daphne awoke and the fun began again. They all had dopy smiles on their faces when they finally let sleep take them. They slept cuddling up to Harry since he was in the middle.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was rolling on the floor. His followers at a loss at what to do for their master. They’ve never seen him in such pain before. Plus the curse words oozing for his mouth.

Soon Voldemort stopped moving. They all feared the worst, but his shallow breathing was a sign that their lord was still alive. Two followers helped their master into bed and he laid there trying to recover from another fit.

/Scene Break/

The next morning things began with breakfast.

“Well, well look who decided to show up” Alicia said smirking.

Harry, Padma and Daphne walked in. Padma and Daphne were walking with small limps, but smiles on their faces.

“He wrecked you both, didn’t he?” Katie asked.

They got hums of great approval from the two primary wives.

“We need to think of a schedule of some kind for sleeping with Harry. With more girls coming in we’re all going to have to take turns” Cho said.

“We’ve got one. We planned for Harry to take a new girl each day, but at night he’ll be with one of us” Daphne said.

“Sounds good. So who’s first on the list?” Alicia asked.

Padma looked at her list.

“Hmm, it’s supposed to be Luna. But that’s tomorrow. Today we’re going to get settle some more and we have to tell each of the girls where to go” the Lady Potter said.

“Remus, who controls the wards here?” Daphne asked.

Remus thought for a moment.

“Harry does, we’ll need him to grab the book and write your names in. Though you’re all married and everything this just makes it more official” the former DADA teacher said.

After breakfast Harry went into the study and with the help of Sirius found the book that controls who can enter and not enter the wards. Harry wrote down the names of all of his wives as well as Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Plus the girls that would be joining his family too. When he was done he found his girls sitting in the sitting room of their wing chatting. The Chasers and Cho were going about Quidditch. Padma and Daphne were talking about runes or something.

“Hello girls” Harry greeted.

“Hello Harry” his girls said in unison.

Harry had some elves grab all of his wives’ belongings so they could feel more at home in their rooms. This just made his wives so very happy and they kissed them to show their thanks before heading off to organize their belongings in their rooms.

/Scene Break/

Narcissa Malfoy re-read the papers she had received over for the fifth time. Her mind going over the possibilities. She wanted to take this, the rewards outweighed the risks so far. She hated being married to Lucius. She hated it to the deepest part of her being. He was a foul and vile man. And Sirius was right. He preferred rubbing wands than stirring cauldrons. She knew that right away. He only slept with her to fulfill his duty get an heir. That was the only time they shared a bed and she was glad.

Lucius was a tiny dick, literally. He also came too quickly and it was amazing that Draco ever got born with Lucius firing off so quickly. But when it was confirmed she was pregnant and it was a boy Lucius went back enjoying the fruit of the loom.

Narcissa was pleased with that. She always washed herself when Lucius touched her. But now she had an out. She thought about her son and decided he was a lost cause. He was just like his father and if Sirius was right then he preferred the wand option too. No matter him bragging about him doing his betroth Parkinson. She could tell that the Parkinson girl had suffered the same fate. The tiny dick of Malfoy. She could see the frustrated look on Parkinson girl’s face.

A bang was heard and Narcissa saw her son and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were all drunk and that was the final nail in the coffin, but before she left her life here she was going to give some parting gifts.

Now Lucius thought he was so clever hiding all of his dark items and things. What he forgot was his wife was also in Slytherin and was just as devious and clever as he was, well, more so really. She knew where all of Lucius’ dirty secrets were. She knew where he kept all of his files that documented payoffs and such. So she wrote a letter to Amelia Bones. She made sure to keep herself anonymous as well as give specific instructions on where all of her soon-to-be ex-husband’s hidden caches.

Once done she signed her name on the pile of parchment and it glowed then disappeared. She was now a free woman, but where to go. She first packed all that was truly hers and left. Her first stop was to Gringotts and on her way she mailed her letter at an owl post. Once done she headed to the bank and find what Sirius truly left her.

She got all of the dowry back that was given to the Malfoys plus interest of the years she had been married to Lucius. It was now in her own personal vault for her to use however. She smiled at all she now had to work with, but she had one thought on her mind. She wanted to get back to her first and only love. Remus Lupin. She and Remus had many times at Hogwarts and before she was married. She remembered all the wild and hot times they had. She needed to find him. But how?

“Hey Cissy, heard you dropped the ball and chain” Sirius said.

Narcissa jumped and pulled out her wand out of pure instinct.

“Sirius what are you doing here?” she asked keeping her wand on Sirius.

“Long story, so what can I do for you cousin?” Sirius asked.

“Tell me where Remus is, I want to be with him” Narcissa said.

Sirius blinked then remembered that Remus and Narcissa did have a thing. He was shocked when he had found out, but was happy for Remus for finding someone who actually loved him even if he was a werewolf. He just never wanted to know any details. Narcissa was his cousin and sure purebloods did marry cousins and such. He never wanted to know his cousin that way at all.

“Alright Cissy, I’ll tell you” Sirius said.

“Thank you Sirius” Narcissa said.

/Scene Break/

Back in Potter’s Pleasure Palace Harry and his girls were now in deep talks. Well, really the girls all pressured Harry into telling them what really happened in his adventures at Hogwarts. So he told them, everything. After each tale the girls had questions and Harry answered the best he could. Some he didn’t have answers to.

“Man Harry, your telling is pretty tame compared to the rumors” Alicia said.

“Yeah, but I still wouldn’t want to face a basilisk, how big was it Harry?” Cho asked.

“Um, maybe 60 feet long. I haven’t a real clue since I never took time to measure it” Harry said.

The girls stared at Harry in shock. Little second year Harry Potter had taken on a 60 foot basilisk over a century old.

“Harry, you will not be taking any more risks like that ever again. You have wives now and we all want you to be around for the long haul” Daphne said firmly.

“Yes dear” Harry said meekly.

Daphne along with his other wives looked at him sternly.

“Wise words to live by. Don’t know how many times James got brow beaten into submission by Lily” Sirius said.

“Hey Sirius, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“Got another name to add to the wards list” Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

At lunch there was a new person at the table. It was Narcissa Black. She was sitting by Remus and Tonks and felt a bit uncomfortable with what was going on. She wasn’t sure why, but there was something. The talk at the table was kept light. Harry and his girls excused themselves leaving Remus, Tonks and Narcissa.

“Cissy, I am surprised to see you here” Remus said.

Tonks was surprised that Remus would be this familiar with her aunt.

“I know Remus, but Sirius gave me a way out. I took it and now I can be with you, all of you” Cissy said as she took Remus’ hand.

“Hold on, what’s going on here?” Tonks asked.

“Hello Nymphadora” Cissy said.

“Tonks, call me Tonks. I hate being called by _that_ name” Tonks said as she spat out her first name like it was poison.

Narcissa nodded.

“You can call me Cissy then” she said.

“Okay, but what’s going on here with you and Remus?” Tonks asked.

Cissy and Remus told Tonks about their past together and Tonks felt her heart sink. She was too late, but then she felt a hand on hers and saw it was Narcissa’s, I mean Cissy’s.

“Tonks, did you know that Remus is allowed to have more than one. He’s a werewolf and as a wolf he can have several mates” Cissy said.

Tonks’ eyes widen at this.

“I’d be happy for you to join us Tonks. I knew your mother was quite wild in the sack and wondered if you inherited that from your mother” Cissy said.

Tonks’ mind was overloading. Her aunt and her mother, they, they did things together. It was shocking and something she really didn’t want to think about. Kind of like thinking about her mom and dad doing it. That was in a ‘never want to know’ file. She turned to Remus and he looked hopeful.

Tonks sighed and nodded.

“Good, now when Remus and I were together our favorite game was Little Red Riding Hood, though now with you we’ll need to change things. Hmm, how about the big bad wolf eats the aunt and Riding Hood comes in and then joins” Cissy said with a smirk.

“But I thought it was a grandma?” Tonks asked.

“I am not old enough to be a grandmother so that’s been changed. Come on, I think the big bad wolf has risen” Cissy said as she cupped Remus’ big bulge.

So the three left the dinner table. Sirius who was still there shook his head. His friend and godson were both lucky bastards and here he was stuck as a ghost. Why does the afterlife have to be so cruel to him?

/Scene Break/

The rest of the day Remus and his two mates enjoyed the pleasures of each other.

While Harry and his girls were getting to know each other better as well work on some kind of better schedule.

“Okay, so each new girl that comes in gets Harry so they can bond. We can’t give them the entire day sadly since Harry is busy with other things like Potter and Black business. At night we, the ones that’s already bonded get to have him” Angelina said.

“Yes, last night Daphne and I had our time. So tonight you four need to figure out who will go. You either do it one at a time or in twos. I don’t think all going at once would be productive. Harry will need his energy tomorrow for Luna” Padma said.

“Spoilsport” Katie teased as she stuck her tongue at Padma.

There was laughter all around at this.

“But we should have some breaks. Harry will need a break from having all that sex. I know he’s a teenage male, but he’ll still need a break” Cho said.

“Yes and I think Harry would like to get to know his new wife before he gets another new one” Alicia said.

“You’re both right, besides I think Harry would like to invite his friends too” Padma said.

“Should we tell them what’s going on?” Alicia asked.

“Hermione, she’ll understand. As for Ron, I am unsure really about him. He can be right jealous at times and I don’t know how he’ll react” Harry said.

“So why not invite him with Ginny and Neville so he’ll have all his attention on them and won’t bother us with questions” Katie suggested.

“Brilliant” Harry said and kissed Katie.

Katie kissed back and were a few steps from getting down and dirty. Katie was pulled away by Cho and Alicia.

“Down girl” Cho ordered half in jest and the other seriousness.

“Hey, I was having fun” Katie pouted.

“Yes, but we need to keep our heads. We can all have our time with Harry later. We need to focus now” Alicia said.

“But I am focused. I am focused on Harry’s cock sliding in and out of gushing pussy and feeling the great pleasure I get knowing that thick piece of meat is inside me” Katie said.

This of course got all the rest of the girls hot.

“Damnit Bell, thanks a lot now I need new panties” Daphne grumbled.

“It’s ‘damnit Bell-Potter’ now Lady Black” Katie said primly.

Harry sighed and groaned. He still had eight more girls to bond with. He was going to go nuts.

/Scene Break/

At dinner Harry and girls saw Tonks still wearing a red cloak with hood. She was eating like she had never eaten before. Remus and Cissy were the same. They were devouring all that was being served. Narcissa was wearing a grandma like nightgown that covered her from neck to ankle.

“Um, so Remus had a productive afternoon?” Harry asked.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that Harry” Remus said after swallowing.

“That’s good” Padma said not really paying much attention as her nose was in a book.

“Yeah, um, we’re all proud of you” Daphne said not sure what really to say.

“Oh come on, now. So Remus we know who is little Red Riding Hood and you are the big bad wolf so what does that make Narcissa?” Alicia asked.

This made the three glow red.

“Yeah, what’s Narcissa’s role? The grandmother, the huntswoman?” Katie asked.

Angelina just leaned in close.

Cho looked curious too.

Padma dropped her book and she saw the three and her jaw dropped a bit in shock.

“Um, that’s really none of your business” Remus said with hot cheeks.

“Come on, you don’t have to give us the details or anything. Just the set up. We need some ideas since we need to please Harry” Angelina said.

Harry felt really red as red as the three across from him. He really didn’t need to hear this.

Sirius was laughing his non-existent butt off at the sight. Merlin, this was so fun to watch.

/Scene Break/

That night after dinner and then chatting for a while in their common room it was time for bed Harry was getting changed. He was in a pair of boxers and white shirt. Soon his door opened with Cho and Katie coming in. Cho was wearing blue PJ pants and a white tank top while Katie opted for a robe that covered whatever she was wearing.

“So you two tonight?” Harry asked.

“Yup Harry, Cho wants to feel you speaking snake to her pussy” Katie said.

“You told her that?” Harry asked.

“Of course, all of girls talked about our times with you. You know, compared notes. Angelina is upset that she didn’t get the snake speak treatment in the showers. So expect her to want that when it’s her night” Katie said.

Harry just nodded.

Katie dropped her robe to show she was wearing nothing. This kind of shocked Harry and Cho.

“What, I sleep in the nude at home all the time. Not at Hogwarts since it can get so damn cold there. Besides, we’re all going to be naked soon anyway” Katie said adding the last part with a smirk.

They got into bed and Katie pulled Harry’s boxers off and Cho pulled his shirt off.

“Why do I even get changed for bed when I’ll end up naked?” Harry asked out loud.

“Don’t complain Harry” Cho said as she stroked Harry’s cock.

“Hey, you had him last. I go first tonight” Katie said then turned Harry so he was facing her. “Stick that meat in me Harry, I am more than wet enough.”

Harry wasn’t about to argue with one of his second wives and plunged his rod into her hot depths. Katie moaned as they began moving. Fucking one another with fierce passion.

Cho laid there watching petting herself idly. She liked to watch a bit. She wasn’t a full kind of voyeur like Padma was, but she enjoyed a nice show once and a while.

 _Damn, who’d ever thought Katie was such a fucking whore when it came to sex_ Chang-Black thought.

“Oh fuck yes, fuck, like that Harry, like that. Oh, oh fuck, fuck” Katie moaned wildly.

Harry was licking and sucking Katie’s neck as Katie held his head. She then pulled his head up and they kissed rough and passionately, their tongues dueled one another’s. They were practically slobbering all over each other. Harry increased his pace fucking Katie harder and faster. The sound of slapping skin echoed throughout the room.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit” Katie chanted each time Harry hammered deep within her.

She soon came and Harry pulled out of Katie. Cho dove under the covers and took Harry’s shiny cock into her mouth cleaning it of Katie’s juices. Harry groaned feeling Cho’s talented tongue and mouth clean him. She then got back up and smiled licking her lips of Katie’s juices.

“Laid down Harry. Katie get on top and ride him. I want his mouth on my cunt. I want to feel this Parseltongue” Cho ordered.

Katie nodded and Harry laid down with his dick standing right up. Katie took it and helped it align with her cunt. She then lowered herself down moaning loudly as her twat sucked up all of Harry’s delicious sausage. Once fully stuffed Katie began riding Harry like a genuine cowgirl.

Cho got up and lowered her pussy onto Harry’s mouth. Harry began eating her out and Cho moaned with approval. Harry sure knew how to eat pussy Cho thought as she rocked back and forth on Harry’s face. She then pulled Katie in and they shared a sloppy tongue kiss. Cho’s hands went and cupped Katie’s bouncing tits. Katie returned the favor by loving up Cho’s mounds.

Harry was pushing his hips up giving Katie as good as he could. His mouth and tongue was having a ball eating Cho out. She tasted amazing. All of his girls did. He then began speaking snake and that unleashed Cho.

“OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD YES! OH GOD YES, FEELS SO GODDAMN AMAZING, MORE, OH FUCKING GOD MORE! YES, YES, YES, YES! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD YES!” Cho screamed as she came.

Katie smirked as she saw Cho hit her highest peak ever then slump over. She was just getting to her own peak and Harry grabbed her hips and began slamming her up and down on his rod. Katie gasped loudly as she came. Harry shot his load into Katie. Katie slipped off breathing hard.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was breathing hard too, but from the intense pain he had gone through. His followers rushed in hearing their master scream. They found him on the floor twitching like he had been electrocuted.

“Master?” one asked.

“I want to know what the fuck is Potter is doing” Voldemort said hoarsely.

“Of course master” a Death Eater said as he moved to help his lord up.

/Scene Break/

Cho awoke and found Harry’s lovely green eyes looking down with her with great love. Cho pulled Harry down and they kissed passionately. Harry then shifted and pushed his member into Cho’s quim. Cho moaned loudly as she was being stretched so deliciously. Harry then began to pump in and out of Cho in a loving fashion. Cho thrusted back panting hard. Sweat covered one another’s bodies combining together.

“Oh Harry” Cho moaned.

“Cho, fuck Cho” Harry groaned.

Cho smirked and felt her cunt muscles that caused Harry’s cock to twitch.

“Shit, don’t do that, I almost came” Harry panted.

So Cho did it again. Harry just fucked her faster and harder. They kept up their game til they both came. They felt asleep with Harry still inside Cho and Katie cuddling up to the both of them letting their hot sweaty bodies cool off for the rest of the night.

/Scene Break/

The Death Eater jumped back as his master began thrashing about in a chaotic spasmodic manner. He convulsed around and then stopped. None of the Death Eaters wanted to go near their master afraid it might set him off again. They could hear his labored breathing and soon two braver Death Eaters picked their master up and hauled him to bed. They and the other Death Eaters left.

Voldemort was exhausted from this episode. He really needed to know what the hell Potter was doing that was causing great pain. He closed his eyes to hopefully sleep.

/Scene Break/

The next morning both Katie and Cho had goofy smiles and walking in with limps and glows about them.

“Girls, dish” Angelina said in a very Lavender Brown manner.

Both Cho and Katie sat down and began eating making the other girls wait. This of course annoyed them. Harry soon came in and yawned.

“And there’s the hunk of the hour” Alicia said.

“Huh, what?” Harry asked since he was still not fully awake.

“Late night cub?” Remus asked.

“You should talk Remus, you got two” Harry said as he sat down and began to dish up his plate.

Remus was about to say something when Cissy answered first.

“He’s right Remus, besides you do have amazing stamina. I’ve always wondered if that is a side affect of being a werewolf” the former Lady Malfoy said.

Remus blushed and Tonks choked on her orange juice.

The rest of breakfast the rest of the girls tried to get Katie and Cho to spill, but neither would say a thing.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s another chap in the books. Next will be Luna’s bonding and the next two girls for Harry at night. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: chap number 5 the bonding begins again. I will try and give each girl that bonds with Harry their own chap, but I can’t guarantee it.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

Luna arrived through the floo dropped the bag she had and she greeted everyone with hugs.

“Hello Luna, are you ready?” Padma asked.

“I am. I’ve been ready to be ravished by Harry for a while now. I wonder how he’ll take me? Maybe roughly, throwing me against the wall and plunder my mouth as he plunges his big thick cock inside my tight wet quim. Then pound me til I can’t stand anymore. He’d then lift me up and keep pounding me til I come in a scream of pure ecstasy” Luna said, “or will he bend me over and take me from behind like I am his bitch. Hammering me hard so that I can feel nothing, but the pleasure of his cock in me?”

The girls got wet hearing this. Damn, Luna had a very good vivid imagination.

“Hey Luna, ready to go?” Harry asked as he entered the room.

“Yes Harry, lets” Luna chirped.

Harry and Luna left with Luna taking her bag with her. This left rest of the girls needing to find some relief and some clean panties.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Luna got outside and Luna looked around and smiled and led Harry to a big tree. She pushed Harry down to sit under it. Luna then took out a Wizarding Wireless and turned it on. She found the right station and then began to dance for Harry.

“Luna, are you going to do a striptease for me?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know what that is Harry, but I will do a strip dance for you” Luna said.

She then began dancing to the music slowly taking off her clothes. She was dressed in a white blouse and a knee high brown skirt. She swayed her hips to the music humming to the tune. Her eyes closed as her hands slowly undid her clothes.

Harry watched this and wouldn’t think this was at all erotic, but with Luna taking off her clothes that made it hot. Luna seemed to have done a lot of planning on this and looked like she practiced her dance moves or routine as some would say.

Luna tossed her blouse to the ground showing off her white bra. She then shimmied and shook her ass as she took off her skirt. She was down to her bra and panties. She then kicked off her socks and shoes. After that she undid her bra revealing her pert B cup tits. She then swayed up to Harry and stood in front of him.

Her panty-covered mound staring right in his face. He could smell her arousal. Luna then swayed back and forth then pulled her panties down leaving her quite naked. Her pussy was shaved clean of hair. She then moved her cunt back to Harry’s face.

“Eat me Harry, eat me, lick me, fuck me, devour my juicy pie” Luna said very aroused from her erotic dance.

Who was Harry to argue. He had a hard-on just watching. So he grabbed Luna’s hips and began devouring Luna’s quim. Luna gasped and let out a low growl-like moan. She rotated and humped Harry’s face as her hands gripped Harry’s head, her fingers entwined through his messy black locks. It was the only way to keep herself standing as well as Harry in place.

Harry kept eating Luna deciding not to use his Parseltongue technique on her this time since he didn’t want her to fall and hit her head. But he ate her out with gusto and soon Luna came.

“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH!” Luna wailed.

Luna was panting. Her legs were wobbly and weak. She slowly lowered herself down til she was eye-level with Harry. She saw her juices smeared all over Harry’s face. She licked Harry’s face clean and then the two shared a hot passionate kiss.

“Mmmm, I taste so good” Luna purred.

Harry’s hands moved up and down caressing Luna’s arms then side then moved to cup her twin mounds. Luna moaned as she kept kissing Harry. A hand went down and unzipped Harry’s pants and then fished out his hard rod. She stroked him for a while then she broke the kiss and looked at Harry’s cock.

“Oh my, you’re so much bigger than a Willywopecker” she commented.

Harry had no idea what the heck that was, but decided not to ask and ruin the mood there was.

Luna moved to a squat position and then lowered herself down on to Harry’s pole. They both moaned as they connected. Luna was so tight, hot and wet. When Harry was fully inside Luna he blinked.

“Um Luna, where’s that barrier all girls should have?” he asked.

“Oh that. I broke that long ago” Luna said.

Harry wanted to ask how Luna broke her hymen, but decided not to ask. He grabbed Luna’s hips and began working her up and down on his rod.

Luna moaned and gasped as she grounded her pelvis, rotated her hips and hopped up and down on Harry. Harry took his hands away when he saw Luna was in control. He pulled Luna into a kiss as his hands went to her tits. He played with them, pinching her erect nipples, cupping them, caressing them, and squeezing them.

Luna enjoyed all that Harry was doing to her as she used her cunt muscles to squeeze Harry’s member in return.

“Fuck Luna, you’re so tight” Harry grunted.

“Mmmm, I’ve never been ravished before Harry, that’s why” Luna groaned.

They kept going til Luna came again. Harry then shifted and lowered Luna to the grass. Luna giggled as she felt her hot nude body hit the cool grass.

“It tickles” she said.

Harry shook his head then proceeded to really give Luna a good fucking. Luna then began to howl in pleasure.

“OH HARRY, YES HARRY! FUCK MY PUSSY FUCK IT SO DIRTY LIKE! IT FEELS SO GOOD YOU SHOVING YOUR HUGE PENIS IN AND OUT OF ME! YES, YES, YES! OH FUCKING YES!” Luna screamed.

Harry kept going feel Luna’s tight cunt squeeze and contract around him. He finally released his load into Luna as she came again sealing the bond.

/Scene Break/

Again Voldemort was on the floor. His followers were now very worried about this. They had gathered after hearing their master scream loudly and in great pain. Never had they seen their master in so much pain before. Voldemort got up staggering a bit. He was fucking pissed off at all of these attacks and wanted to know how Potter was doing this. He glared at his followers.

“Find out what the hell Potter is doing to me NOW! I want to know. This takes top priority. Nothing else gets done til I find out what is going on. If you fail me” Voldemort said.

He then whipped his wand out and killed a low rank Death Eater. The rest got the message and left as quickly as possible.

Voldemort sat on his throne trying to recover.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Luna cuddled in the grass then got dressed and headed back in. Luna though wanted to go back naked, but Harry made her put on clothes.

“Oh poo” Luna pouted.

As soon as they were back Luna was barraged with questions about what the scream was and what she did for Harry. Luna just smiled.

“All will be revealed, but right now I am famished. I wonder if they’ll be pudding” she said.

There was pudding for dessert after lunch. Once lunch was finished it was time for Luna to move in. Luna picked out a Black second wife ring saying that the stone fit her. No one asked her what she meant.

“Oh daddy already knows I told him” Luna said.

“Wait, Luna, you told your dad?” Padma asked.

“Oh, nothing about it being Harry or anything else. I just told him that was soon to be bonded and my dad was so happy” Luna said.

“Okay, so now we need to get your things here” Daphne said.

She was happy that Luna chose to be a Black. Now the count was 3 Potter second wives to 2 Black second wives. It wasn’t a competition or anything.

“Hmm, well, maybe. I know” Harry said, “Dobby.”

“Yous called great Lord Harry Potter sir?” Dobby asked.

“Yes Dobby, how’d you like to work for me?” Harry asked.

Dobby burst out in tears as the little elf hugged Harry’s legs.

“The great Harry Potter wishes to have Dobby as his elf. Dobby so happy” the emotional house elf sobbed.

Harry comforted the elf then after Dobby got a hold of himself the negotiation of wages came about. Daphne handled this. And then Dobby was bonded. Harry decided to get Winky too since Dobby let a comment slip on how bad Winky was. So Winky was bonded to Harry too. Though Winky wanted no wages or anything. She was a good house elf and she didn’t need any of that at all.

After that Winky left with Luna to collect the rest of her things and Harry went back to the study to work on more paperwork with Sirius.

/Scene Break/

In the study Harry was looking over things with Sirius hovering.

“Pup, I want to say I am proud” Sirius said.

“Proud Sirius, how?” Harry asked.

“Well, you’re a man now pup. Plus you’ve really pissed my family off too” Sirius said with a grin.

“How’d I do that Sirius?” Harry asked.

“Simple Harry. You married Daphne, which my family would approve since her family is the ‘right’ kind of family. But then you had to get Cho and though she’s considered pureblood by Chinese standards here they look at you as a foreigner and that’s just a bit above being a blood traitor. Then you got Luna who is pureblood, but considered a blood traitor. It’s a great prank on my family” Sirius said.

“You really don’t have anything to occupy your time do you Sirius?” Harry asked.

“No, not really. I’ve talked to Cissy. I’ve visited Andromeda, which was fun when I scared the shit out of her the first time” Sirius said with a smile at the memory, “but other than that nothing really else to do” he ended frowning.

“I’m sorry that you’ve got nothing to do Sirius” Harry said.

“It’s alright pup, I am having a blast being back and being more involved with your life. Something I wasn’t around before for. So I am making up for that now” Sirius said.

Harry smiled as he got back to the paperwork.

/Scene Break/

Back with the girls they helped Luna organize her things in her new room.

“Luna, what’s with all these clothes?” Padma asked as she helped put away Luna’s clothes.

All of Luna’s clothes were old. Not just worn old, but old as out of date old.

“Oh those, they are my mother’s. All my clothes are. My daddy gave them to me” Luna said.

“You mean you don’t have any of your own clothes?” Alicia asked.

“I have a few items that aren’t my mother’s. All my underwear is mine” Luna said.

“That isn’t right” Katie said.

Angelina, Cho and Daphne agreed. They needed to go on a shopping trip. So they headed to Harry’s study.

“Harry” Padma said.

“Hey Pad, girls. What can I do for you all?” Harry asked looking up.

Daphne explained the problem then Harry pulled something out of a drawer then tossed them to both Padma and Daphne. Both girls stared at cards in their hands.

“What is this Harry?” Daphne asked.

“They are credit cards that are linked to the Potter and Black accounts respectively. Go out and buy what you need” Harry said.

“But they’re cards, how do we know how much is on them?” Padma asked.

Katie who was a muggle-born then began explain what a credit card is and that they had full access to the Potter and Black accounts in the muggle world. Alicia and Angelina helped in the explanation since they were both familiar with the muggle world.

“Yeah, I am working on getting you all cards, but it’s a bit hard and a lot of paperwork and such. Mainly since you’re not my primary wives you have limited access to my accounts right now. I am working on getting you full access so you can get cards too” Harry said.

This stunned the purebloods since in their circles no man would ever allow their wives primary or secondary have full access to the accounts for fear of being cleaned out. This just showed how much Harry trusted them all. Harry’s secondary wives smiled at the thought of Harry giving them full access when he really shouldn’t have to. Soon they headed out grabbing Tonks on the way.

/Scene Break/

The purebloods were stunned and in awe as they looked at their very first shopping mall. Once inside they were stunned again at how many shops were inside one building.

“I can never show this to Parvati. I’d lose her and never find her” Padma commented.

“Merlin, how many stores are there in here?” Cho asked.

“Oh, several dozens upon dozens. Come on, you all wanted to shop. So quit wasting time” Tonks said.

This was all new experiences for the purebloods especially the fashion muggles wore. The purebloods loved it and fell in love with the new styles. They got Luna a whole new wardrobe and then some. All the girls got new clothes. Padma of course paid for all the Potters and Daphne the Blacks though she counted Tonks into it too since Tonks was a Black. Tonks balked at this first, but in the end accepted it.

A big hit was a stop at Victoria’s Secret. There were big blushes as they saw all the sexy underwear and lingerie there was. But they stocked up and the Chasers were a big help along with Tonks guiding the purebloods through so they weren’t overwhelmed. It was also helpful that they all knew the shrinking charm so they could carry all the bags they had and not get bogged down. Plus being married meant they were all of age even if they truly weren’t.

When they got back they were all exhausted, but happy.

At dinner the talk was all about the shopping mall.

“It was so big, I’ve never been in something that huge before” Cho said.

“Yeah, and all the shops too” Daphne said.

“Heh, we haven’t even showed you the food court this time” Katie said.

“Food court?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, think of it a smaller Great Hall, but you can order anything you like, try new things you’ve never had before. It fun” Alicia said.

“I can’t wait” the four purebloods said enthusiastically.

“That does sound like fun. Maybe I should go next time” Narcissa said.

“You’re very welcome to” Daphne said.

Narcissa just smiled and nodded.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry had Alicia and Angelina in his bed.

Angelina was astride Harry’s rock hard rod rocking back and forth while Alicia was getting her pussy eaten out.

“Oh fuck, this feels so damn good” Alicia moaned.

“It sure does” Angelina moaned as she grabbed a hold of Alicia’s tits.

“Hey” Alicia said as she grabbed Angelina’s.

The two girls fucked Harry’s two appendages and soon they both came. Harry held back and then the two girls switched positions. Harry decided to give Angelina the snake talk technique since she had yet experienced it and wanted to.

“OH, OH, OH, OH MY FUCKING GOD. SO MUCH, SO FUCKING MUCH. TOO MUCH! SHIT, OH FUCKING SHITTING MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMNIT! FUCK, SO GODDAMN FUCKING GOOD!” Angelina screamed.

She then collapsed falling off Harry. Alicia giggled.

“You couldn’t have warned her?” she asked.

“I was a bit busy to do that” Harry said as he grabbed Alicia’s hips and helped her in her bouncing.

Alicia moaned as she bent down and kissed Harry heatedly and then licked up the mess Angelina had left on Harry’s face. Harry kissed back running his hands through her hair. Alicia moaned as she felt Harry’s hands tickle her spine.

“You like that don’t you?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it feels so good whatever you’re doing” Alicia panted.

Harry smirked. He wasn’t sure what he was doing really, but he kept running his fingers up and down Alicia’s spine and she’d shiver with such pleasure.

“Oh fuck!” she exclaimed as she came.

Harry felt Alicia’s cunt spasm and he thrust deep inside coming too.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort twitched on the floor for the immense plain he had been hit with. He slowly got up gasping for breath.

“I will find out what you’re doing Potter, and I’ll stop it” he panted out totally exhausted.

/Scene Break/

Angelina awoke from her unconscious state ready for more. She saw Alicia cuddling up to Harry. Harry was stroking her cheek as she slept.

“You come in her?” Angelina asked.

Harry nodded not wanting to disturb Mrs. Spinnet-Potter.

“Then all that’s left is to fill this hole” Angelina said pointing to her quim.

Harry moved away and Alicia whimpered since Harry took away his body heat. Angelina laid down and Harry got on top of her. He then sank his member into Angelina’s pussy. Angelina moaned and the two began humping and fucking each other.

Harry grabbed a hold of Angelina’s breasts licking and sucking them. Angelina moaned as she threw her head back. Her whole body was rocking from the sensations she was getting from Harry pleasuring her cunt and breasts. It felt so good. Harry really knew how to get the max amount of pleasure from her tits.

“Oh Harry yes, fuck yes. Fuck me so good baby” Angelina purred.

Harry kept going and was soon hammering in and out of Angelina and she was gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh” she panted out.

The former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came hard with Harry firing his load deep inside her.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was back on the cold hard stone floor. His throat sore and hoarse from his screams of utter torture. He tried to get up, but his limbs wouldn’t allow him. It took him several attempts, but he finally got up and shakily got to his bed.

“I will get you Potter” he muttered then passed out utterly spent.

/Scene Break/

Harry was asleep with Angelina cuddling him. Alicia in her sleep sought Harry out too and was cuddling his other side. Harry had his arms wrapped around both of them. They all had satisfied smiles on their faces.

/Scene Break/

The next morning the three came to breakfast and it was all abuzz.

“What’s got you all talking this morning?” Alicia asked as she began buttering her toast.

“Look” Padma said.

On the front page of the _Prophet_ was a big headline.

 

**_Malfoy Manor searched, Bribery, Scandal and several Dark Items Found_ **

****

There was a big second headline under the first one.

****

**_Malfoy heir found drunk and in Compromising Positions with Friends_ **

 

The article went on about the various dark items found at Malfoy manor and such with a few details about the bribes that Malfoy had done to pass certain laws or stop others. Plus the story of Draco and his friends being in certain positions. Though that part wasn’t given in any good detail or pictures thank goodness.

“I knew he played with wands rather than cauldrons” Daphne said.

“But then what was with him being with Parkinson?” Harry asked.

“It was an act. All purebloods do that. I know of a few pureblood males who are gay, but have wives to show they aren’t” Narcissa said.

“Some?” Cho asked.

“Yes some, not all pureblood males are like that. But to be truthful I think they’re more or less bisexual and like both witches and wizards though that’s my guess” Narcissa said.

“So any feelings for your son?” Angelina asked.

“Hmm” Narcissa said as she tapped her chin in thought, “nope.”

“Really, none?” Alicia asked.

“No, Draco no longer was my son when his father started to groom him” Narcissa said.

“But this is big news. Malfoy manor raided and dark items found as well as all the bribes uncovered. This will really blow down the Malfoy stock as well with Lucius still in prison he can’t do anything to defend himself. He’s dead” Daphne said.

“Looks like it” Padma said.

“So anything else going on?” Harry asked.

“No, but will you be ravishing me again after breakfast?” Luna asked.

“Um, I don’t think that’s proper talk for the table” Remus said.

“Oh, why not?” Luna asked.

“It’s just not proper” Remus said.

“But it’s not like we go into detail. Like asking if Harry’s going to plunge his rock hard cock into my quivering pussy and pound me til I can no longer walk then force my face down and make me eat one of my sister wives til I make her come with my face drenched with her sweet tangy juices. Or asking you if you, Tonks, and Cissy have played games. Like Tonks playing auror breaking up a brothel and Remus is the owner and Cissy is his private bitch. Remus has Cissy seduce Tonks and it turns into a hot lesbian 69 with both girls licking, sucking and slurping each other’s dripping cunts til they come then Remus comes over and fucks both of them with his hard cock til Tonks become his slave too” Luna said.

Everyone at the table was hot hearing this. Damn Luna was quite imaginative.

“We really need to add that game” Narcissa whispered to her two partners.

They just nodded as their minds went wild. Tonks had found her aunt had a very wicked mind and could come up with many, many role-playing games to enact in the bedroom or other places. Damn, she was wet thinking of this new game. It was right up her alley as an auror. Narcissa now really liked Luna and knew she and the lithe blond would have to have a nice talk and exchange ideas. Remus just knew he was glad he got his stamina from his werewolf side or these two ladies would be the death of him, but what a fucking way to go.

“Luna, you’re one dirty, dirty girl” Katie said.

Luna just smiled brightly.

/Scene Break/

Later that day the Chasers and Cho were exploring the grounds after finding a Quidditch pitch on the grounds. Harry was in the sitting room with Luna, Daphne and Padma.

“Um, why don’t have a new girl today? He asked.

“We thought to give you a bit of peace in-between bonding girls Harry. Get used to them and all. I know you know Luna, but not enough and she needs her time with you” Padma said.

Harry just nodded.

Luna sat snuggled into Harry’s side. Her hands on his thigh, but slowly inching to his groin.

“Luna, if you want to do that then go to your room” Daphne said seeing what Luna was doing.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Luna asked as her hand kept moving.

Daphne looked to Padma who shrugged her shoulders.

“So Luna, we really don’t know much about you, care to tell us?” Padma asked hoping this would divert Luna’s attention.

“Hmm, okay. Well I was born and my parents were Xenophilius and Selene Lovegood. My home was the Rookery just outside of St. Catchpole. My closest neighbors the Weasleys and Diggorys. My best friend growing up was Ginny since we were the same age. When I was young I was at home watching my mother work. She was a potions mistress. One of her potions exploded and it… it… killed her” Luna said her voice getting sadder and very quiet at the end.

Padma and Daphne hopped up from their seats and comforted Luna as Harry held Luna in his arms. Luna cried for a bit the wiped her tears away.

“After that my dad, he became more eccentric than before. I followed since it helped to ease the pain. I hid myself with my ‘loony’ personality. After that Ginny and I rarely played together. I am not sure why though. At Hogwarts I was picked on for being odd and talking about weird creatures. I do believe they exist, but it was a good way to keep everyone at a distance. It wasn’t til this past year where I actually found friends” Luna said as she now had a teary smile.

“And you’ll always have friends Luna, you’ll always have friends and a family no matter what” Harry said then kissed her.

Luna sighed into the kiss then began to give it more heat.

“Okay, down Luna, down girl” Daphne said as she pulled the lithe blond away from Harry.

Luna gave a cute puppy dog look at Daphne who just sighed. Padma shook her head as she was on the other side of Harry. She rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. Luna though decided to still be naughty. Her hand was rubbing Harry’s crotch feeling him get hard. She purred as her hand went down and unzipped his pants and fished out his cock. She stroked him in front of Padma and Daphne.

“Luna” Daphne hissed.

Luna just hummed as she dipped her head down and took Harry in to her mouth and began sucking him. Harry hissed as he instinctively placed a hand on Luna’s head stroking her hair as he helped guide her head.

“Harry, Luna” Daphne hissed.

“Oh don’t be a prude Daph. I think we should christen this room” Padma said with a smile.

“But it’s not proper” Daphne said.

“I think since it’s Harry’s house he can decide what is proper or not, right Harry?” Padma asked.

Harry groaned as he pulled Padma into a deep kiss. Padma kissed back. She then began to take off Harry’s clothes.

Daphne sat there shocked. She wasn’t raised to be like this, but watching this was getting her wet. She didn’t know if she should stop this or join in. Damn, she had to do something quick.

Luna kept sucking enjoying her treat. One of her hands cupped his balls. Harry had his shirt off and Padma had taken her shirt and bra off. Harry’s hands had left Luna’s head and was groping Padma’s breasts. Padma moaned as she felt one of Harry’s hands travel down and slip into her pants finding she wasn’t wearing any panties at all and she was damn wet.

Padma moaned as Harry began to finger her. He had two fingers pumping in and out of her quim and she was working her hips to Harry’s beat.

Daphne just sat there still watching the hot scene. Her eyes moved and saw Luna was fingering her own cunt with her free hand.

“Luna, pull back, I need Harry’s cock in me” Padma said.

Luna did as she was told and Padma’s pants were gone and she sat on Harry’s cock. She then bounced up and down fucking Harry. She was gripping his shoulders as she thrashed around. Luna not wanting to be left out moved in and began to suckle and grope Padma’s tits.

“Oh Luna that feels so good” Padma moaned.

Harry groaned as he peeled off Luna’s shirt and found she wasn’t wearing any bra and began to play with her tits. Luna moaned with a mouth full of Padma’s tit.

Daphne was now wriggling in her seat. She was squirming about. She could not just sit there, but she wasn’t sure what to do. But she knew she was going to burst.

Padma moaned loudly as she came hard on Harry’s cock. He fired his load into Padma. Padma got off with shaky legs and helped Luna remove her skirt. Luna laid down on the floor presenting herself to Harry. Harry got on top of her and began to fuck her.

Luna mewled in pleasure as she felt Harry’s member move in and out of her quivering quim.

Padma sauntering over to Daphne and pulled the Lady Black into a deep kiss. Daphne respond to it. The two primary wives made out with Padma ridding Daphne of her clothes and had laid out Daphne on the couch. Padma had two fingers thrusting in and out of Daphne’s cunt as she ravished Daphne’s lovely tits with her mouth. Daphne laid there moaning and squirming in complete pleasure.

“Oh Padma, fuck me Padma. It feels so good. Oh god yes!” Daphne cried.

Padma had added a third finger in.

Back with Harry and Luna. The two were in the utter throes of passion. Luna was holding onto Harry tightly as she worked her cunt muscles to get Harry’s seed. Harry pumped in and out of Luna harder and faster each time.

“Oh Harry, yes Harry! Fuck my dirty cunt, fuck it so good! Fucking pound that meat in me, I love it” Luna wailed.

Harry finally gave up his seed into Luna. Luna sighed as she had come down her high from her what, fourth, fifth orgasm. She wasn’t sure how many it had been nor did she really care. Harry moved up and kissed Luna. Their kiss broke when they heard a keen shrill. They turned to the couch.

On the couch Padma was fucking Daphne with four fingers now thrusting them in and out hard and fast. Daphne was on the verge of a huge orgasm. She then felt Padma’s thumb stroke her clit and that ignited it.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!” the Lady Black screamed in a keen shrill.

Harry pulled out of Luna and walked over to Padma and Daphne.

“Let Luna entertain you Padma. It’s my turn with Daphne” Harry said.

Padma nodded as she pulled her fingers out and walked over to Luna so the two can enjoy the treat.

Harry waited for Daphne to awake and when she did she was staring into her husband’s eyes.

“Hello love, enjoy your nap?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, it was lovely, but now I want you” Daphne purred.

“With pleasure” Harry said.

He then picked up Daphne and sat her on his lap. Daphne gasped, mewled and sighed as she felt her husband’s cock enter her pussy. Harry then gripped Daphne’s hips and moved her up and down in his pole. Daphne moaned and hummed with pleasure. She was still kind of weak from the intense finger fucking Padma had given her so she was happy Harry was doing the work this time. She pulled Harry into a kiss and they made out while Harry fucked Daphne.

On the floor Luna and Padma enjoyed their treat Padma got from Daphne. The two licked Padma’s shiny hand of Daphne’s juices. Once that was over Luna pushed Padma down and began to lick and kiss all over Padma’s body. She got to Padma’s tits and tried many things since she was new to girl-on-girl loving. Padma enjoyed the exploration Luna was doing. It felt thrilling.

Luna then finally made it down to Padma’s weeping cunt and dove in like a Gryffindor. She buried her whole head in. Padma gasped loudly as Luna began to eat her out with such zeal.

“Oh Luna, fuck Luna, are you sure you’ve never eaten out a girl before?” Padma moaned.

Luna just tapped Padma’s thigh in Morse code for yes.

Padma was withering and moaning as she enjoyed Luna’s tongue. She was holding Luna’s blond head to keep her in place. She wasn’t going to let this end.

Back on the couch Harry was slamming Daphne up and down hard making the Lady Black’s heaving breasts jiggle and shake.

“Are you strong enough to do this on your own?” Harry asked.

“I am my husband, let you wife take over for you while you enjoy the show” Daphne said then kissed Harry. He then began to work herself up and down on Harry’s pole. She squeezed her cunt muscles trying to milk Harry of his seed.

“Fuck Daph, you keep doing that and I’ll come” Harry groaned.

“I’m counting on that my dear husband. I want your seed in me” Daphne panted as she kept humping Harry’s lap.

Harry grabbed a hold of Daphne’s jiggling breasts. He squeezed, groped and flicked her hard nipples with his thumbs. This caused Daphne to throw her head back moaning as she increased her humping. One of Harry’s hands traveled down and began to rub her clit. Daphne gasped loudly as she came. This one came unexpected and she trembled a bit as she went through her high. She paused panting hard.

“That was a dirty trick” she said.

“All fair in fucking and loving Daph” Harry said then kissed her.

Daphne growled and proceeded to fuck Harry again going harder and faster than before. She was going to make her husband come hard. Harry held back though as he kept playing with Daphne’s body making her shudder and gasp as she went through her throes of passion. Finally Harry let go of his seed and it spurted deep into Daphne. Daphne gasped and came as well. They rested against one another.

Back on the floor Luna’s face was covered with Padma’s juices and kept going.

“Enough Luna, enough. I can’t take any more” Padma pleaded.

Luna moved up and kissed Padma letting her taste her own juices. Padma cleaned Luna’s face up and rolled Luna over and rammed three fingers in and fucked Luna to high heaven. Padma added her thumb by rubbing Luna’s clit. Luna came like a breaking dam.

“OH MOTHERFUCKING GOD YES!” Luna screamed.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was on the floor. His followers still unsure what to do with their master and why he’d  collapse every now and then. The dark lord slowly got up panting hard.

“Have you found out where the hell Potter is and what the fuck he is doing?” the dark lord asked breathing heavily.

“No, not yet master” a Death Eater said.

“ _Crucio_ ” Voldemort said.

That Death Eater fell to the ground screaming in pain then stopped as he twitched from post pain spasms.

“Find out what Potter is doing, NOW!” Voldemort barked.

This followers rushed out not wanting to be their master’s next target. One of them grabbed the down Death Eater as they left. Voldemort slumped into his throne trying to recuperate.

/Scene Break/

“What the holy fucking hell happened here?!” Katie shouted.

She along with the other two Chasers along with Cho looked at the aftermath of the sex that happened in the sitting room. The smell of sex was so heavy in the room that it could be cut with a knife.

Luna looked up and smiled.

“Oh, we were just christening the room. Care to join us?” she asked.

“Maybe not today Luna. I think Harry’s all fucked out right now” Cho said.

Alicia nodded while Katie pouted at not being able to join in. Angelina just shrugged knowing there’d be another chance.

At dinner there was no talk about what went on in the afternoon by either side. They knew what had happened from the lingering smells of sex in the air on both sides.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s another girl down and bonded. Next chap will be a new girl. I hope you like what I am doing so far. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the sixth chap here. Another girl enters the fold as well as some other things too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore sat back in his chair as he listened to Snape’s report of the latest Death Eater meeting.

“I see, so Tom is frustrated at what’s going on and is funneling all is effort in finding Harry” the old wizard said.

“Yes, I don’t see why though? Potter is just another incompetent wizard just like his father. He’s arrogant and walks around this castle like he owns it” Snape spat.

Dumbledore frowned at this. Before he’d let this slide, but now with this new and best chance at beating Tom he’d not let Severus bad mouth Harry or James. James was many things growing up, but he had grown and changed so he could be the man Lily wanted him to be. And as for Harry, he may look like James, but that’s where the similarities end. Harry had more of Lily’s qualities than that of James. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore was getting quite tired of Severus bad mouthing the dead. Especially when the dead was a good friend of his.

“That is enough Severus. I see that I was wrong that you’ve changed for the better. You still hold onto those same old petty school day grudges. Get over it Severus. You lost Lily on your own by calling her that foul name all those years ago. She would never be with you because you could never be the man she wanted or needed” the old wizard thundered as he slammed his hands on his desk.

This jolted Snape since he had never heard Dumbledore talk to him like this before.

“Harry is nothing like James was when he was younger, but you’re so blinded by your petty hate that you’ll never see that Harry is more like Lily than anything else. He may look like James, but he has not only Lily’s eyes, but her heart and soul” Dumbledore said.

Snape said nothing. His mind was made up on Harry and nothing was going to change that. Dumbledore could see that and sighed. He knew Severus still had some uses, but it was mainly reporting things like this. That was it. Harry was going to win this war and that was that.

/Scene Break/

The floo roared as Pansy Parkinson rolled out she dusted herself off and turned to see Harry along with his wives.

“Hello Parkinson” Harry greeted.

“Potter” Pansy said.

“Which Potter are you speaking to, there are a couple of Potters here?” Katie asked with a smirk.

“You’re Not a Potter” Pansy said.

“So my last name is Bell-Potter. I consider myself a Potter and so does Ange and Leesh” Katie said.

The two girls nodded.

“Whatever, so how do we do this?” Pansy asked.

“Well Pansy, however you want it to be done. I am open for anything really” Harry said.

“Really?” Pansy asked surprised.

“Yup, I strip danced for Harry outside for our time together. It was lovely” Luna said.

“Strip danced?” Pansy asked.

“You girls can share stories later” Harry said.

“Yes, what I want to know Parkinson is if Malfoy was gay or not?” Daphne asked.

This had everyone look at Daphne.

“What, after Cissy talk about purebloods being both gay or bisexual I want to know where Malfoy drops. He’s leered at me and I want know if it’s for show or if he was actually interested” Daphne said.

“Um, why Daph?” Padma asked.

“Intellectual curiosity” Daphne said.

“Well I can tell you that Draco was gay as all hell. Yes, he spends the most time in the bathroom making his hair just right. He gripes about Weasley like an annoyed lover, which makes me think he’s secretly wanted to bone Weasley” Pansy said.

“Ugh, now there’s an image I don’t want. Malfoy and Ron” Alicia said with a look of disgust on her face.

“Yeah, now that’s gross” Angelina said in complete agreement.

The other girls agreed.

“Then what about Malfoy fucking you then?” Daphne asked.

“That. That was for fucking show. Malfoy had to show he could dominate with me. He eyes girls like you to show he’s a guy on the prowl for something better” Pansy said, “he likes to polish wands more. Why do you think he has Crabbe and Goyle follow him around everywhere he goes?”

“Ugh, the gross factor has just been risen even higher” Katie said as her face went green.

“I am going to have nightmares now” Padma mumbled.

“Oh, don’t worry Padma. I can chase away all those nightmares with my dream catchers” Luna said as she pressed herself up against Padma.

“Down Luna, not now” Cho said pulling Luna off Padma.

“Oh Poo” Luna pouted.

“We’re quite relaxed around here as you can see Parkinson” Harry said.

Pansy was wide eyed seeing what she had just seen. She had always been taught that being with another girl sexually was disgusting and filthy. But seeing just what Luna did made her a bit hot. Though the other part of her head that was raised by her parents shouted how vile and disgusting it was.

“Now Pansy, I believe we have some time together. Let’s get started” Harry said.

Pansy nodded and followed Harry. While the other girls left to do other things.

/Scene Break/

“Say Potter do you have a potions lab here?” Pansy asked.

“Sure, I think.” Harry said.

He called Dobby and Dobby gave Harry directions then popped away. Harry then led Pansy into the potions lab.

“Here we are, but why did you ask about it?” Harry asked.

“I’ve always had a fantasy about getting fucked in the potions classroom, but since we’re not there then this will have to do” Pansy said.

“Really?” Harry asked.

Pansy nodded.

“Well then let’s make your fantasy come true” Harry said.

He then pulled Pansy into a kiss and Pansy melted. Shit, Harry kissed a whole fucking better than the shitty attempts Draco made. She felt herself quiver and shake as Harry continued to kiss her. She opened her mouth allowing their tongues to duel. Harry’s hands began divesting Pansy’s clothes and she did nothing to stop it. She didn’t want to do anything to stop it. When she felt Harry’s hands on her bare skin she shivered and knew she had a mini orgasm. Damn, she was so fucking wet now.

Harry kept playing with Pansy’s body. Sure, she wasn’t as exotic as Padma nor had a figure of a goddess like Daphne, but Pansy had grown into her looks. She looked ugly in her younger years, but now had blossom into a pretty girl. She wasn’t striking, not one of those girls that made guys turn their heads, but she was pretty looking.

Her breasts were a decent B cup and from what he could tell and she had a sparsely haired cunt. How could he tell, well, her drenched panties gave it away.

“So, how’d your fantasy go Pansy?” Harry asked.

This was the first time Harry had called her by her first name and she loved it. She licked her lips as she tried to get some coherent thoughts build up in her brain. Potter, Harry sure knew how to snog a girl senseless.

“Nothing fancy really, I just get fucked on professor Snape’s desk” she said.

“I think I can do something like that” Harry said with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes.

Harry called Dobby and whispered something into the elf’s ear. Dobby nodded madly, his ears flapping about wildly. With a few clicks of the elf’s fingers a desk appeared then Dobby vanished.

“Well Pansy, you’ve got your wish. We can fuck on Snape’s desk all we want” Harry said.

Pansy was shocked. Before her was professor Snape’s desk. She looked at it eyeing it all over and saw it was exactly the same.

“How?” she asked.

“Magic” Harry said with a grin.

Pansy rolled her eyes, which almost felt like something she’d be doing several times. She then grabbed Harry and kissed him hard.

“Fuck me, Harry” she growled.

Harry took off his clothes and Pansy licked her lips as she stared at Harry’s throbbing cock. He was so fucking big it worried her a bit if he’d fit inside her. But she lost all that train of thought when Harry was on her again. She ended up on top of Snape’s desk and Harry removed the last two articles of clothing Pansy had on. He rolled Pansy’s hard nipples with his thumb and forefinger as he cupped her bare tits. Pansy moaned feeling Harry’s hands on her chest. She then gasped as Harry entered her.

 _Oh fucking god, he’s so much bigger than anything I’ve ever had in me before_ she thought as she felt her cunt get split in two feeling Harry’s rocket enter her silo.

Once fully inside, which took some time since Pansy was so tight Harry waited for a few moments to give Pansy some time to adjust to his size. He then began to pump away in and out of Pansy. She moaned and withered on her head of house’s desk loving just how Harry moved inside her. Damn, she was coming already. She trembled and shook as she came. Harry paused and let it pass.

“Oh fuck, I’ve never had that happen before” Pansy panted.

“Well you’re going to get more” Harry said then began moving again.

“Oh, I can’t fucking wait” Pansy moaned.

Pansy was moaning, screaming as Harry fucked her.

“YES HARRY, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME SO GOOD! SHOVE THAT GRYFFINDOR COCK IN MY SNAKEY CUNT! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD HAVING YOUR COCK IN ME! HARDER, FASTER! I WANT TO BE TRULY FUCKED!” she wailed.

Harry hammered away at Pansy’s cunt stopping every time Pansy orgasmed. Then he continued where he left off fucking her into oblivion. This also helped him stave off his release every time Pansy did her tremble and shake. Pansy’s whole body was pulsating with such pleasure that she’d never had felt before. Her veins coursed with it and she knew she was fucking hooked. She loved Harry’s cock and would worship it every day she could no matter what either in her mouth or cunt. She’d need Harry in her some way.

After Pansy’s latest tremble and shake, which was like her eighth or ninth one though no one was keeping track Harry felt he was close to blowing. So he went into overdrive fucking Pansy. Her juices had oozed out of her cunt and was making quite a lake on the desk. Her cunt was sore and Pansy knew she’d be walking funny for a while.

Finally Harry came with a roar and Pansy had her final orgasm at this time.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort fell off his throne convulsing hard. None of his followers were around so he was left there til it stopped, which last a while since he had spasms afterwards. After they ceased he slowly made his way back on his throne shaking badly like a junkie going cold turkey.

“Damn fucking Potter” he gasped out before it all went dark.

/Scene Break/

Pansy and Harry cleaned themselves up and Harry had Dobby return Snape’s desk the way they left it. Juices and the heady smell of sex. Harry knew it would piss Snape off. They headed back up in time for lunch.

“Pansy, what are you doing here?” Cissy asked shocked seeing her son’s betrothed.

“I am now bonded to my husband Miss Black” Pansy said showing off a Black second wife ring.

Luna squealed with happiness.

“Welcome to the family Pansy” she said as she hugged Pansy.

“Um, thanks” Pansy said not sure how to really react to Luna’s enthusiasm.

“Parkinson, Pansy, you along with Luna and Cho are also Black second wives” Daphne said.

Pansy just nodded and sat down and began serving herself a heaping helping of everything. She was very hungry after her little bout of exercise with Harry.

“Tell me Pansy, why, I know you never did like my son, but why?” Cissy asked.

She hadn’t been really read into what was going on with Harry.

“I can answer all those questions Cissy. I just wasn’t sure how to do it before or if I could trust you” Harry said.

“She’s now a Black again, Harry. Whatever you tell her she has to keep in confidence. As a Black she has to” Daphne said.

“Thanks Daph” Harry said with a smile.

So Harry began his tale of course omitting his times he had Padma, Daphne, the Chasers and Cho though Luna wanted to hear those parts. Harry thought they weren’t relevant, plus he didn’t want to tell Cissy about his sex life since it wasn’t her business to know that for her to understand the situation. Daphne and Padma helped Harry tell the tale and when it ended Tonks and Cissy were shocked.

“Let me get this straight you got these girls that are bonded to you and you got some more that will too. And every time you have sex with those girls you hurt V-v-V-Voldemort?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it” Harry said.

Tonks turned to Remus who didn’t looked shocked at all at this.

“YOU KNEW THIS?” Tonks screamed.

“I did, but it wasn’t my place to tell” Remus said.

“Nor mine” Sirius said appearing out of nowhere.

Cissy was completely shocked. She wasn’t used to the world of Harry Potter and how the strange, the unusual, to the downright impossible can and could happen to Harry Potter.

“B-b-b-but the betrothal” she sputtered.

“Means nothing. And when I mean nothing that’s what I mean. The Malfoys are really no more so there’s no one to press charges on breaking the contract and if the Parkinson family thinks they can do something to Harry then they have another thing coming. Their beef is with the Malfoys and if they want reparations then they can only go there. If they try to get reparations from the Potters Harry can crush them” Sirius said.

“That means if the Parkinson family tries anything against us we can own their asses. We not only have the power of the Potters, but the Blacks too” Daphne said with eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I think Daphne just creamed her panties” Cho giggled.

“So Pansy, since you’re now bonded to me and now Pansy Parkinson-Black you need to move your stuff here. Winky” Harry called.

After lunch Pansy picked her room and had Winky move all her belongs to the room.

“Come on Pans, we need to take you shopping” Alicia said as she wrapped an arm around Pansy’s arm.

“Shopping, but I have everything I need” Pansy said confused.

“Oh my naïve Pansy, you’ve never shopped and I mean actually shopped before. Come on girls, lets show the uninitiated the light” Angelina said as she wrapped an arm around Pansy’s shoulders.

Pansy was then taken to the mall. Her eyes wide as saucers. Cissy joined them this time and was shocked as well. The rest of the girls pulled and dragged Pansy and Cissy almost everywhere and both got more clothes than they’d probably ever wear, but to girls who cares about that. They also went back to Victoria’s Secret and Cissy really liked the place.

Back home the girls lounged and chatted getting to know each other. Pansy was out of her element here since she had been raised with the whole pureblood dogma and here there was none of that. She had to stamp down much of what she wanted to say since she’d quickly make enemies if she did.

“So Pansy, how was your first time?” Alicia asked.

“What?!” Pansy exclaimed.

“She means first time in a shopping mall” Angelina said.

“Oh, it was, I really have no idea how to describe it. It was amazing” Pansy said.

“It was” Daphne said.

“I thought, I heard muggles were always behind us and that they were simpletons” Pansy said.

“That’s just the pureblood way to make them look better than they are. The muggle world has many great things the wizarding world doesn’t and the wizarding world has things the muggle one doesn’t” Katie said.

They then began discussing the difference between the magical and muggle world.

“But I still have no idea how muggles have all those things” Pansy said.

Her fellow purebloods nodded.

“It’s simple. Though muggles have no magic like we do. They have a greater creative mind. They build and create many things all the time. Big and small. They are always on the verge of coming up with something new” Katie said.

“I’ve learned since becoming a witch that we witches and wizards don’t like change and prefer to stay put in the rut we are in. Muggles are kind of the same, but they also have an urge to change something to mix it up. That’s why they have all those things that might be lacking in the magical world” Alicia said.

“Yes, but how did they create all these things without magic?” Daphne asked.

The three Chasers looked at each other.

“I think we need to add a muggle reading section to the library. It’s kind of hard to explain certain things to you” Angelina said.

“Oh, and we can take more trips to the muggle world too” Katie said.

“Yeah, we learn more about the magical world from our co-wives and we teach them more about the muggle world” Alicia said.

All the witches in the room nodded and an agreement was reached.

/Scene Break/

Hermione Granger was annoyed, and that was something that Hermione wasn’t used to feeling. Nor one she ever liked at all. She hadn’t had any contact from Harry. As far as she knew Harry wasn’t at the Dursleys, but that didn’t give her the location of where Harry was. She didn’t think he’d be at Grimmauld Place since too many bad memories for Harry there. So she was stumped on the where and that frustrated her even more. She thought of herself as an expert on all things especially when it came to one Harry Potter, but none of Harry’s actions recently was making sense to her.

So she decided she would write to Harry ordering him to tell her where he was and if he was safe. She wrote her letter and then Hedwig appeared. Hermione smiled and gave her letter to Hedwig and watched as the snow-white owl fly off.

She’d better get some answers in the response.

/Scene Break/

In the Burrow Ron was stomping around still angry at Ginny and Neville’s relationship. He griped and complained about it when he wasn’t eating. Heck, he even grumbled about it in his sleep. Kind of creepy really. Molly just wasn’t happy that her Ginny wasn’t with Harry and that he was with what she perceived to be hussies blocking her Ginny from her true happiness. So she went to Dumbledore for answers.

“Ah Molly, how are you today?” Dumbledore asked after allowing Molly access to his office via floo.

Molly cleaned herself off with her wand and sat down. She then noticed Dumbledore had a bottle of Ogden’s open. A vintage bottle of Ogden’s. She sniffed at it since she thought it was too early for Dumbledore to be drinking, but held her tongue on that issue. She had bigger fish to fry.

“I am well Albus, but I do have a concern” Molly said in a motherly tone.

“Oh, and what is that?” Dumbledore asked.

“It’s about Harry. I haven’t heard a word from him at all and hope he’s doing alright at his relatives” Molly said.

“Fear not Molly. Harry is safe and this summer I decided that his stay at the Dursleys isn’t necessary at all” Dumbledore said.

“WHAT! Then where is he and why isn’t he at the Burrow where he should be?” Molly asked in a loud way.

Dumbledore thanked his lucky stars he could tune Molly out when she bellows like that. He knew he had to thank Arthur for giving him that trick. It worked like a charm every time.

“Harry is safe and happy where he is Molly. He’s with those that love and care for him, I assure you” Dumbledore said as he smiled internally about all the ‘love and care’ Harry was getting from his wives.

He had gotten an updated report from Sirius on what has been going on and he was starting the talks with the families.

The Lovegoods was the easiest since Xeno wasn’t totally there and he told him that he already gave Luna his blessing with her life. So that was done. It was Molly’s demand that shot him back from his thoughts and back to the present.

“He should be at the Burrow where he belongs. Ginny is distraught without him” Molly said.

Dumbledore was wondering if Molly was suffering from sort of delusion since he knew that Ginny and Neville were together and happily at that. If you count how many times they did it all over the castle before they left for the summer as happiness. But he knew both Neville and Ginny loved each other. He could see it in their eyes and their thoughts. He didn’t need to delve into their minds for it since it was on the surface. Hell, they were mentally shouting it to the heavens. He knew that the two were in love and it wasn’t a fling or something like that.

“Molly, you and I both know that isn’t true of young Ginny grieving for Harry. I am well aware of her relationship with young Neville and I am happy for the couple. The lad needs a girl like Ginny as she needs someone like Neville” the old wizard said.

Molly of course didn’t believe this. She was sure that her daughter still had a fixation on Harry when the truth was Ginny had lost that after her second year. She then became attracted to Neville and that was a part of the reason she went with him to the Yule Ball. She only thought of Harry as another brother. But Molly in her mind had a huge scheme of a big Weasley family. Ginny would be with Harry and Ron with Hermione. It didn’t matter if Hermione and Ron were incompatible with each other.

“What Ginny is doing is a lark that she’ll grow out of. She and Harry are meant to be, I know it” the Weasley matriarch said firmly.

Dumbledore was now seriously thinking about asking Arthur to get Molly checked out in St. Mungo’s in their mental ward. She was loony. But he decided to go no further on this front since he knew he’d get nowhere with her on it.

“Molly, all you need to know is Harry is safe and sound where he is. He’s happy there and well protected too” he said.

Molly huffed, but saw she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Dumbledore on this.

“Fine, I’ll write to Harry asking him to stay with us the rest of the summer I am sure he’ll be thrilled to” she said then left by floo.

 _That I highly doubt Molly. Harry, no man for that matter would want to leave where Harry is_ Dumbledore thought.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast Hedwig flew in and landed by Harry sticking out her leg. Harry took the letter and gave Hedwig some bacon before she flew up to nap.

“Who’s the letter from Harry?” Padma asked.

“Hermione” Harry said.

“What does she say?” Cho asked.

“Huh, she wants to know where I am and if I am safe. Wants to know if I am doing alright and how I am holding up with Sirius’ death. She wants me to write her back” Harry said.

Daphne took the letter from Harry and read it and saw what was written between the lines.

“It appears she has sent Harry orders he must obey” she said.

“What are you talking about Daph?” Harry asked perplexed.

Daphne handed the letter over to Pansy and she read in over and agreed with Daphne.

“She’s right Harry. Granger here is ordering you to respond” Pansy said.

“Pansy” Harry said.

“Hermione, sorry Hermione. Sorry old habits are hard to break” Pansy apologized.

Harry just nodded then returned to the topic at hand.

“Are you sure about that? It sounds like every letter I’ve ever gotten from Hermione really” he said.

“Pretty sure Harry. Remember what we said Harry. Hermione is controlling and this is just a part of it.  Not saying it is bad, but it’s one of her flaws” Padma said.

Harry sighed.

“What should I do?” he asked.

“Write her back telling her that you’re doing alright and that you’re staying in a safe place with Remus and Tonks. Don’t tell her where since the letter can be intercepted. Invite her over sometime too. That will calm her down” Cho suggested.

Harry nodded as Dobby appeared with parchment and ink for him to use. It took a while since all of his wives seemed to want to help with the letter and to word it. Harry finally had to tell them to back off politely since it didn’t feel like he was writing it anymore. So his ladies backed off and Harry wrote his letter. When he was done he turned to find Hedwig had returned.

“Are you sure you’re up for it girl?” Harry asked.

Hedwig let out a barking/woof like she was telling Harry ‘of course I am up for it, you dare doubt me’.

“Thanks girl when you get to Hermione’s take a good long rest before heading back with her response. I’ve asked her to let to” Harry said.

Hedwig hooted and nipped Harry’s fingers affectionately then flew off.

“So what are we going to do today?” Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

After breakfast they all got a surprise as Parvati and Lavender exited the floo. Both girls had bags in hand.

“Parvati, what are you doing here?” Padma asked in total surprise.

She had heard from Winky about visitors and had come in to see her sister and her sister’s friend standing there looking at the room they landed in via floo in awe.

“What, can’t I see my sister?” Parvati asked.

“Um, sure you can, but what’s Lavender doing here?” Padma asked.

“I came with Parvati” Lavender said.

“Okay, this is a surprise, but a nice one I guess” Padma said.

Parvati eyed all the other girls and knew something was going on. She wasn’t sure what, but she knew something was going on. Lavender sensed the same thing too. But there was also another reason why she came along. She had heard some gossip about Harry being hung and she wanted to see if it was true even if she had to rape Harry to find the truth.

“Um Parv, how long are you staying for?” Padma asked noticing the bags.

“A few days. I asked daddy and he said it was alright” Parvati said.

“And yet he didn’t ask me if it was alright” Padma growled out.

Parvati and Lavender were shown their rooms, which were guest rooms away from the Potter wing and then everyone parted ways to do their own thing. Harry had much work to do with the Black and the Potter family. He had been just doing bits and pieces before, but had to really do several things today. He sighed as he began work with Sirius by his side offering advice on what to do. Harry would have Daphne here with to help, but she was busy working out deals for Harry on the Greengrass side. Pansy was still getting adjusted to her new life so she wasn’t in any mood to help at the moment.

Harry was so busy working that a knock on his study door jarred him. He looked up.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s Lavender” the voice called.

Sirius left the room as Harry called her in. Lavender sauntered in wearing a very short skirt that just ended an inch or two before her center. Her top was tight and was cut so low that her D cup melons were in danger of spilling out and showed she wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

“Lavender, is there something you need?” Harry asked not even seeing what she was wearing since he had some lovely wives already.

“Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing Harry” Lavender said as she sashayed to Harry’s desk and leaned over showing more of her bountiful cleavage.

“I’m doing fine Lavender” Harry said not even phased at all at Lavender’s seductive position.

Lavender frowned as she saw her tactics wasn’t working. She sighed and decided to do a more Gryffindor approach. She walked over and pushed Harry’s chair back and sat in his lap. Harry was shocked at this.

“Lavender!?” he exclaimed.

“I’ve heard some very interesting rumors Harry and I want to know if they’re true” Lavender said as brought a hand down and stroked Harry’s crotch.

“Lavender, stop” Harry said firmly.

“Do you want me to stop, I am sure that this is just the start. A start of something huge and hard, very hard” Lavender purred as she felt Harry’s dick get fully erect.

Harry groaned as he tried to fight the arousal that was building. Damn, Lavender knew what she was doing really. He felt her press her chest against his and he knew for sure she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Lavender, I have a girlfriend” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“So, what’s a little fun between friends, or in our case house mates. It will be our little secret” Lavender said with a wicked grin.

She then turned herself so she was straddling Harry. She pushed her pelvis against Harry’s and began to grinding against Harry’s. Harry groaned as he gripped the armrests tightly.

“Like that Harry, we’re only getting started. Now let’s see the beast you’re hiding” Lavender panted.

She moved her hand down and fished out Harry’s cock. She gasped at the sight of the piece of meat before her. She licked her lips.

“Oh, I’m so going to enjoy this” Lavender purred.

She then flipped her skirt up to reveal her glistening cunt. She rose up and then sank down taking all of Harry inside her.

“Oh fuck, you’re so fucking big Harry! It feels so good, you’re bigger than any guy I’ve ever fucked before” Lavender moaned.

She then began bouncing up and down taking more and more of Harry into her needy cunt each down stroke. Her head thrown back in utter passion. Her breasts heaving with exertion.

“Yes, yes, oh fucking yes! It feels so goddamn good! I love your cock!” Lavender screamed.

Harry grunted and groaned as he fought back his load that wanted to erupt. But Lavender sure knew how to work her cunt. She wasn’t as tight as his wives, but she was plenty tight and knew how to clench her pussy muscles to work him. She raised and lowered herself at a good consistent pace.

“Come on Harry, fuck me, I don’t like doing all the work by myself” Lavender said panting.

Harry finally snapped as he grabbed Lavender by the hips and laid her out on the desk. He then began fuck Lavender hard and fast. Lavender laid there screaming in total ecstasy.

“YES HARRY, YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANT! FUCK ME HARD YOU BEAST! FUCK ME SO HARD! OH GOD IT FEELS SO MOTHERFUCKING GOOD! YOUR COCK BEATING INTO MY SLUTTY CUNT!” Lavender screamed.

She came hard and Harry pulled out he had to calm himself.

 _If Lavender wants a fucking, then a fucking she will get_ he thought.

He then flipped Lavender’s skirt and latched his mouth on to her gushing quim. Lavender squirmed and moaned She clawed the desk trying to find a hold of some kind, but it was futile.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh” she panted.

Harry then proceeded to use his Parseltongue to really give Lavender a mighty orgasm. Lavender felt the vibrations of Harry’s tongue and didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt so amazing. She howled to the heavens as she came seeing a bright white light then it went dark. She awoke with a groan and then sat up.

“I still need to fuck you, don’t I” Harry said.

That tone Harry took scared her, but she didn’t have time to do a thing. She was still weak from her earth-shattering orgasm she just had. So she was at Harry’s mercy. Harry grabbed her and flipped her over so she was bent over the desk. Her breasts mashed on the desktop. Harry then plunged his hard rod into Lavender’s used quim.

Lavender let out a squeal that she couldn’t believe was coming from her. Harry then began to pumping in and out of Lavender hard and fast. He gripped her hips.

“This is what you wanted, right Lavender, for me to fuck you hard and good?” Harry asked in an aggressive tone.

Lavender moaned and thrashed about. She then felt herself get pulled back and she gripped the edges of the desk with her hands. Her knuckles turning an utter white. She felt Harry rip her top off with his hands mauling her perfect tits. She moaned and whined as Harry kept fucking her hard. She gasped sharply as she felt Harry pinch her nipples. Lavender felt herself lose control as she came again.

 _Oh not again_ she thought. She knew she was going to lose her mind with all the fantastic orgasms she was having. But she didn’t give a flying fuck since it felt so amazing. Each orgasm was bigger and greater than the last.

This went on til Harry final slammed his cock in Lavender and let loose his load. Lavender wailed as she came the hardest and then passed out. Her last thought was she was glad she was on the potion so she wouldn’t get pregnant.

Harry sighed as he cleaned himself up then asked Dobby to drop Lavender off in her room. After that was done Harry organized his work and began again, hopefully without another interruption. He also knew he’d have to tell his wives about this and he dreaded that.

/Scene Break/

At lunch Parvati noticed Lavender wasn’t around and asked about her.

“Yeah, Lavender came by. We talked for a bit then she begged off for a nap” Harry said.

His wives looked at Harry and knew something was up. They’d have to have a talk with their dear husband later.

Parvati frowned and knew something was right. She’d have to talk to Lavender after lunch.

/Scene Break/

Parvati went to Lavender’s room after lunch and saw her best friend sleeping in bed. But what Parvati noticed was the shit-eating grin on her friend’s face. This meant she needed answers, and she needed answers now. So she woke Lavender up.

“Not again, I am sore and need rest before I take your cock again” Lavender mumbled.

Parvati rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex at her friend’s ass. Lavender shrieked and fell out of bed.

“OW! What the hell was that for?” Lavender asked rubbing her backside.

“What the was that for, I want to know what the hell is up with you?” Parvati asked.

“Huh, oh. I was just taking a nap” Lavender said.

Parvati knew Lavender quite well and saw it instantly.

“You’ve had sex!?” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, so” Lavender said.

“Who did you fuck the only guy around close to our age is…” Parvati trailed off, “YOU FUCKED HARRY POTTER!”

“Not so loud” Lavender said rubbing her ears and wondering if she was always this loud.

“I can’t believe you fucked Harry, why?” Parvati asked.

“Why not? He’s a fucking beast and knew how to fuck me good. His cock so big and thick. Mmmm, much better than what I’ve heard about. Much bigger than any guy I’ve ever had before” Lavender said with a dreamy look as she remembered her time with Harry.

Parvati was pissed. Lavender had fucked Harry. That was one. Two, her sister Padma was with Harry. Three, Padma was with Harry and never told her about it. She was angry at Lavender since she screwed her sister’s boyfriend and that wasn’t something a friend did to another friend. Then the fact that Padma being with Harry. Of Padma not telling her about being with Harry. It hurt that Padma didn’t trust her with this. It hurt badly. Then of Harry and Padma being together. They barely knew each other. She knew Harry more than Padma, yet Padma snagged him. It wasn’t fair.

The rest of the day Parvati stayed steamed. She and Lavender went to dinner and Parvati held her tongue on things. But that night she was determined to have a piece of Harry. She was making her way to his room when she saw Cho and Luna enter. This made Parvati curious and snuck a look. Her eyes widen and saw Harry fucking Cho and Luna. It just couldn’t be, how could Harry cheat on Padma? She’d have to have a long talk with Padma tomorrow morning that was for sure.

/Scene Break/

Cho and Luna were making out passionately with each other with Luna on top of Cho since she was lighter. Harry was fucking both of their lovely cunts equally. He’d thrust in and out a few times in Luna’s then he’d pull out and fuck Cho’s the same way. It was really quite amazing. Both girls grounded their pelvis together to keep their drives on high when Harry wasn’t inside one of them.

Luna was enjoying playing with Cho’s boobs and Cho caressed and stroked Luna’s silky blond hair and smooth skin as she licked and sucked her house mate’s neck.

Harry groaned as he spewed his load into Luna with it drooling out of her when he pulled out. It flowed down on to Cho’s quim.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was on the ground twitching. His Death Eaters were around up again worried about their master. He was in the middle of talking when he seized up and fell to the floor convulsing. None of the Death Eaters had any real medic training so they were at a loss at what to do. Bellatrix was scared to get near her master.

Voldemort finally got up shakily. He got back on his throne looking tired, sore and very, very annoyed.

“Where is Potter?” he asked with full aggression.

“Um, my lord we have dug deep into the Ministry records and found that everything dealing with Potter is sealed on Dumbledore’s orders” a Death Eater said.

Voldemort got his wand out and using complete focus since his hand was still trembling he fired off a Cruciatus curse at the Death Eater. The Death Eater screamed, withered and shouted in pain on the floor while his fellow followers looked on. When the curse ended the Death Eater was breathing heavily.

“This is what you’ll all get for failing me. I want answers and not excuses. Find me Potter NOW!” Voldemort shouted.

/Scene Break/

Cho had Luna spin around so they were in a classic 69. Cho began feasting on Luna’s cunt so she could eat up the Harry/Luna cocktail. Luna threw her head back moaning as she felt Cho’s mouth and tongue worked her.

Harry watched this then moved in and began to fuck Cho. Cho moaned as she kept eating Luna. This set Luna off again drenching Cho with Luna’s juices. Harry threw Cho’s legs on his shoulders and began to really plow in and out of Cho. He could feel her cunt muscles contract around him. He groaned and fought back his wanting to come.

Luna finally rolled off Cho panting hard. She had climaxed three times just by Cho’s tongue alone. She crawled over and cleaned Cho’s face up licking up her own juices. The two Claws then kissed each other. Luna’s hands went to Cho’s jiggling mounds rubbing and stroking them before plucking the hard nubs. Cho moaned as she thrashed her head about.

Harry finally came emptying himself into Cho. 

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was thrashing on the floor again in great agony as she screamed, shrieked, and wailed out his immense pain. When he stopped the Death Eaters waited a few moments to be sure it had all stopped. They then checked to see if their lord was breathing. He was shallowly. They then carried him to his bed.

“Find me Potter now or you’ll all feel my wrath” Voldemort croaked with a weak and tired voice before he fell asleep.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Cho and Luna all slept blissfully cuddled up to one another tightly with Harry in the middle and his two Black second wives using his chest as their pillow.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chap. The next chap will be a new girl bonded and Parvati gets hers too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the seventh chap here. A new girls joins the family as well as other stuff too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Parvati was determined to talk to her sister, but before she could do that they had a new guest. Parvati was shocked. What the hell was going on here?

Megan Jones came out of the floo. She dusted herself off and greeted Harry and his wives. She then left with Harry while the other girls went to do their own thing. Padma was going off to read in the library. It wasn’t a huge one, but it was nicely stocked and if she wanted to read a book that wasn’t there she’d ask Dobby or Winky or another of the elves to find it in another library either Black or Potter. But before she could get there Parvati grabbed her.

“We need to talk” Parvati said firmly.

Padma had no time to say a thing as she was pulled away and then into Parvati’s room. She was pushed to the bed and she sat there staring up at Parvati.

“What the hell is going on?!” Parvati asked.

“What do you mean Parvati?” Padma asked.

“You know what I mean. There’s something going on here and you’re involved and Harry’s at the center of it. I know he is. So what the hell is going on?” Parvati asked with heat.

Padma sighed and wondered if she could come up with an excuse, but decided to go with the truth.

“I’ll tell you, but you need to promise me, and I mean promise me that you won’t tell anyone. I mean anyone including Lavender since she’d spill it all to everyone. This is serious Parvati, dead serious” the Lady Potter said in her firmest tone. What she didn’t know was she was showing off that she was really Lady Potter by exuding her power.

Parvati blinked she had never see her sister like this before, but would keep the secret. She’d never tell a soul if she promised not to, especially if she promised her sister.

“I promise Pad, I will not tell anyone at all” she said.

Padma nodded and told her sister everything. Of course left out the parts of the bonding, but made sure Parvati understood what the bonding involved without going into detail. At the end Padma stood there with Parvati sitting utterly stunned. Their positions totally changed.

“Well, Parv?” Padma asked.

“I would say bullshit, but when it comes to Harry Potter anything is possible” Parvati said.

“Yes” Padma said.

“Why the hell wasn’t I chosen. I’ve known Harry longer than you. I went to the Yule Ball with him. Why wasn’t I picked?” Parvati raged.

Padma sighed.

“I am not sure why you weren’t picked. It was all Harry’s magic that picked all of us. We had no choice whatsoever” she said.

Parvati sat there stewing. She now had her mind made up. She was going to have Harry even if she wasn’t a bonded girl. Lavender had her chance now it was hers.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Megan walked through the grounds.

“You have your own Quidditch pitch” she said in awe staring at the structure before her.

“Yeah, it’s a full size one. Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Cho have been having a ball with it” Harry said.

Now what many people think is that Megan is somehow related to Gwenog Jones, but that wasn’t true at all. Megan just so happened to have the same last name as the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. It was a common last name after all. But she did love Quidditch though. Megan loved it with a passion even though she didn’t have the skills at all to play. She was still an avid fan. She followed a couple teams including the Harpies.

“Can we see it, please?” Megan asked excitedly.

Harry just nodded.

So the two headed to the Pitch. They entered the locker room once inside Megan pulled Harry into a kiss. When they parted they were breathing hard.

“Take me Harry, take me now” Megan said.

“Let me grab something first” Harry said.

This made Megan pout since she didn’t want to wait. But Harry left before she could say a thing though he came back quickly with a chest.

“Now Megan, strip for me” Harry commanded.

Megan obeyed and took off her clothes. Once naked Harry eyed her body. Megan had lovely honey blond curly hair. It went down to her shoulders. She had a nice cream soft skin and her breasts were a decent B cup. She had shaved her cunt hair so it was shaped to be a Quidditch pole with her clit in the hoop.

“I did say I loved Quidditch” she giggled when she saw where Harry’s eyes were at.

“Then you’ll love this. Sit down” Harry said.

Megan did and Harry opened the chest and then began pulling things out. He got up and pulled something out of one of the lockers. It was a broom. Not any his wives owned, but a decent Cleansweep. Harry took the broom and set it down. He saw Megan was slightly wet, but that won’t do for what he was going to do. He moved so he was sitting right behind Megan with her back pressed to his chest. He put on one of the leather gloves and stroked Megan’s inner thigh teasing her.

Megan whimpered and arched and humped her pelvis wanting Harry’s gloved hand on her center. Harry chuckled lightly as he moved his gloved hand and began to stroke her folds. Megan gasped feeling the rough leather on her sensitive quim. Harry gently teased and probed her cunt never entering driving Megan more and more insane.

“Harry, please just do it, just do it” Megan whined.

Harry ignored her as he found her clit and began to stroke it. Megan moaned then gasped loudly when Harry shoved two leather-covered fingers into her dripping twat. Megan began humping them immediately.

“Oh yes, it feels so good!” Megan moaned.

Harry kept fucking her with two fingers as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Megan had never felt such sensations before the feeling of the leather rubbing the inside of her pussy. It felt so weird and strange, but she was getting off on it. Oh, she was getting off on it big time. Her juices was just spilling out her quim. The feeling of the leather covered fingers in her cunt. It was touching it in all of her sensitive places inside her. And in ways that she had never felt before. It was amazing.

“Oh god, Harry, coming, going to come. OH FUCK COMING!” Megan exclaimed.

Her body stiffen for a moment then relaxed as an avalanche of juices came pouring out covering Harry’s gloved hand. Harry pulled his hand out and took his non-gloved hand and picked up the broom and used his gloved hand and coated the broom shaft with Megan’s juices to get it nice and slick. He then moved the shaft of polished wood to Megan’s quivering cunt.

Megan gasped feeling the ridged wood enter her. She moaned loudly.

“Harry, this wasn’t what brooms were made for” she panted as she slightly winced in pain as the rigid broom handle entered and stretched her.

“But Meg, you wanted to ride a broom, right?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“N-n-not like this” Megan panted.

Harry then proceeded to fuck Megan finding she had no hymen. When he asked Megan told him she broke when from flying a while ago. Megan was now humping the broom handle. Though she wasn’t going all out since it did hurt if she moved to hard or fast.

“You’ve gotten used to eh?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes, I love riding a broom this way” Megan purred.

Harry grinned as he pumped the broom handle in and out harder and faster, though making sure not to hurt her. Megan was panting and moaning hard as she felt her second climax.

“OH GOD!” she screamed as her juices spilled all over the polished broom handle.

Harry pulled it out of Megan’s sucking cunt. Megan was panting hard. Her body trembling, she couldn’t believe she had first gotten fucked by Quidditch glove and now a broom and loved both of them. She was now recovering and Harry wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled out the Golden Snitch and activated it. He then pushed it into Megan’s quim.

Megan gasped feeling the cool metal hit inside her. She then began moaning uncontrollably as the rapid beating wings of the Snitch vibrated throughout her pussy.

“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH FUCKING OH!” she moaned loudly as she thrashed about wildly like a savage beast trapped.

Harry just watched this as Megan was in an almost constant state of continuous orgasms. He watched for a while til Megan seem like she couldn’t take it anymore. Harry removed the now soaked Snitch from Megan’s spasming wet hole. She was almost catatonic.

“Like that Meg?” Harry asked.

Megan just let out a groan in response. Harry chuckled as he waited for Megan to recover herself. It took a while then she awoke from her state. He lowered her to the floor gently so she’d be more comfortable.

“Enjoy your coma?” Harry asked.

Megan just groaned since she felt so weak from her many, many intense orgasms. She didn’t know if her body could take any more. Harry then came back over to her and she noticed he was naked and his cock was rock hard.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow with you” Harry said.

Megan smiled.

Harry laid down on top of her and pushed himself into Megan’s abused cunt. She gasped a bit in pain since it was so sore, but pleasure ripped through her too as she felt Harry’s dick in her pussy. Harry began to move in and out slowly and gently. He kissed Megan tenderly and Megan kissed him back. They made sweet slow love to each other since Megan was too sore and weak to do anything too strenuous. Harry was gentle and loving and Megan loved it. She wished she could have Harry fuck her the way she wanted to, but her body was just too tired to. So this would have to do for now.

“Oh Harry, it feels so good” Megan moaned.

“Megan your cunt feels so good, you’re so tight” Harry said.

Megan moaned and purred in pleasure as she felt Harry give her a hard pump. It jarred her a bit, but not enough to feel any real pain. He seemed to find a good rhythm to give each other some good pleasure while not hurting her too. It took a while with how slow they were going, but it felt so amazing taking it slow. Letting their peaks build up.

Harry finally came as he tweaked Megan’s clit so she’d come with him.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was once again off his throne and on the ground withering in pain. This seemed worse since it lasted longer than the one before it. His whole body trembling horrible.

“Fucking Potter. Fuck you Potter. I will get you Potter, you’ll rue the day you mess with Lord Voldemort” the dark lord crowed tiredly.

He then got back up on his throne muttering under his breath how Potter was going to rue the day. All the pain had been taking its toll on his mental state.

/Scene Break/

“Now that’s how you use Quidditch supplies” Katie whistled.

Harry and Megan turned to see they had an audience. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Cho were standing there. Katie had her hand in her pants diddling herself. Alicia was watching with great interest, Angelina was making plans as well as Cho.

“Hey girls, mind helping me with Megan here, she’s in need of some assistance?” Harry asked.

The Chasers and Cho helped Megan up and to the showers. They washed and cleaned her up while Harry went to use a separate shower since he knew what would happen if he joined them.

They all returned to the house by lunch. At lunch the Chasers have been teasing Megan about her broom ride and her enjoying a vigorous Quidditch session. Megan was bright red by the time she got to the table. Parvati looked on glaring at Megan. She knew what had happened Megan and she was going to get some too. She had a plan to get what she wanted.

“Welcome to the Potter family, Megan” Padma said with a smile.

Megan smiled back as she admired her Potter ring on her finger.

Lavender was confused as to this and wanted to ask what was going on, but knew she’d never get any answers.

The meal was enjoyable for the most part though with the girls talking to Remus and getting to know Tonks and Cissy.

/Scene Break/

Parvati got up and left after lunch and went to her sister’s room and looked at all her sister’s clothes. Her plan was dress as her sister and have Harry fuck her thinking she was Padma. It was a simple and easy plan. She and Padma used to switch places a lot when they were younger. Sometimes to annoy their parents and other times to pass the time. Or both at the same time. Parvati was amazed at the amount of clothes Padma had and most of it were things she had never seen before. She made a note to herself to ask Padma about this after she finished with Harry.

Parvati dressed a bit more conservative than how she usually dressed since that was how Padma dressed. When done she did her hair up the same way her sister had hers. Once done she checked herself in the mirror and nodded. Her plan was foolproof.

/Scene Break/

After lunch Harry went back to his study to continue all the work he still had. He couldn’t believe how much there was, but figured after all years of no one manning either the Black or Potter house then there’d be a lot to do. Sirius would be here with him, but he was with Remus talking. So that left Harry all alone working on all the paperwork and that’s when he heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Harry called.

“It’s Padma” Parvati said.

“Come in” Harry said.

Parvati walked in and had to keep telling herself to move like Padma and such. She thought she was doing a good job and it seemed Harry didn’t know it wasn’t Padma at all.

“Hey Pad, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, is that wrong?” Parvati asked.

“No, not at all” Harry said with a smile.

Parvati walked over and sat in Harry’s lap. She pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry kissed her then pulled back.

“You kiss very well, Parvati” he said.

“What, how’d you know it was me and not Padma?” Parvati asked shocked. She really thought she had Harry fooled. I mean most guys aren’t very observant and it should’ve worked in Parvati’s favor to trick Harry.

“Parvati, I know Padma quite well by now. Your walk, which was a nice imitation wasn’t right. Padma walks with even strides. You walk with a slight sway of your hips, which by the way you couldn’t hide no matter what. Then your kiss. I’ve kissed Padma many times and know how she kisses and what she tastes like. You two may be twins, but you kiss differently and taste differently too” Harry said.

Parvati wasn’t happy her plan didn’t work. She got up off Harry.

“Why, Harry?” she asked.

“Um, why what Parvati?” Harry asked confused.

“Why my sister and not me? We’ve been housemates for what, five years? I know we’ve never been close in that time, but I’ve known you longer than Padma and you went with me to the Yule Ball too. So why Padma and not me?” Parvati asked.

“I’m not sure on that Parvati. Magic works in odd ways and I guess when it comes to mine it’s just odder” Harry said knowing just what Parvati was asking even without asking.

Parvati wasn’t happy with this explanation even though she kind of heard the same thing from Padma. She was upset at what was happening. How she wasn’t picked as one of the bonded for Harry when her sister was. It just wasn’t fair.

“Well, well isn’t this an interesting sight” Daphne said.

She was leaning on the doorframe with a pack of parchment in her hands.

“Daph, what can I do for you?” Harry asked hoping he wasn’t in trouble.

“I came by since I got the contracts with my family all done and all is needed is for you to do is read them over and then sign” Daphne said.

“Okay, bring them here” Harry said with a sigh.

 _Great, more papers to sign_ he thought.

Daphne brought the papers over and looked at Parvati.

“You know there is a way for you to join this” she said.

Parvati perked up and Harry wondered what his Lady Black was scheming.

“What is it?” Parvati asked.

“You become a mistress for the Black family” Daphne said.

“WHAT!?” Parvati and Harry exclaimed.

“Daphne love, what are you saying? I have more than enough wives to be satisfied that I don’t need a mistress plus it’s not right at all. I’d be cheating on all of you” Harry said.

“Not really Harry. You see most pureblood families have at least one mistress since there are times when the wife doesn’t want to do it with their husband. Thus the mistress. Besides Harry, yes, you have many wives, but we’re all going to busy sometimes and it would be nice for someone to give you some relief when you need it and none of us are available” Daphne said.

“How’d this work?” Parvati asked.

Harry couldn’t believe Parvati was asking this. She wasn’t actually considering this, was she?

“It’s pretty simple really. You’d still be Parvati Patil. You won’t really be connected to the family at all and can live your own life and if you get married you can easily break it off with Harry since it’s nothing, but sex between you two. You have an option to either be the mistress of the Black house or the Potter house. It’s up to you” Daphne said.

“Mmm, it sounds tempting, but are you sure there aren’t any strings attached?” Parvati asked.

“None at all. This is an open-ended kind of thing. Harry of course can shower you with gifts from time to time if he wants, but other than that you will not be a Black or Potter nor be connected to the family in any way except for being Harry’s sister in-law” Daphne said.

Parvati thought long and hard on this.

Harry though looked at Daphne.

“Daphne this is insane and you know it. I have nine wives so far and have at least four more and now you want to add in mistresses? It’s madness” Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Harry, think of it as rewards for fighting Voldemort for so long. You fought against him so many times and got little of a reward for it. But now you’re getting what is rightfully yours. Enjoy it” Daphne said.

“I’ll do it” Parvati said firmly.

“Great, now Harry be a good wizard and have sex with your mistress” Daphne said.

Harry was baffled and just stared.

“Oh, I forgot to ask which family do you want to be the mistress of Black or Potter?” Daphne asked.

“Black” Parvati said.

“Then welcome” Daphne said with a smile.

Parvati smiled back.

Daphne then turned to leave. She stopped at the door.

“Harry, it’s rude to leave a lady waiting” she said then left closing the door.

Harry sighed as he ran a hair through his hair. He looked at Parvati.

“Are you really sure about this?” he asked.

“I am Harry. I want this and now I want you to give it to me” Parvati said.

Harry sighed he was hesitant about this all, but walked over and kissed Parvati. He knew she tasted different from Padma after their first kiss. Padma always tasted like some exotic fruit he could never place while Parvati was strawberries. They kissed for a while and Parvati began to tug off Harry’s clothes. She got on her knees and began undoing Harry’s pants.

“I got to see it, Lav said it was a beast” Parvati said.

Harry rolled his eyes, of course, Lavender and her big mouth.

Parvati’s eyes just stared at the biggest piece of meat she had ever seen. Of course she wasn’t a big slut like Lavender and had only gone to sucking off guys, never going all the way til now. That didn’t mean she was a full virgin. She had broken her hymen a while ago from playing with a dildo. But this would be the first real cock for her.

Parvati rubbed her cheek against the hot throbbing flesh rod. Her hand began to stroke him. Harry sighed feeling Parvati giving him a hand job. But Parvati and dove in and began sucking and licking Harry’s length. Harry groaned. Parvati definitely had more skill than Padma compared to Padma’s first blowjob on him, but what Padma had that her sister didn’t have was experience of what Harry liked.

Parvati licked and sucked all of Harry before putting it all in her mouth and bobbed away. She smirked knowing that Lavender never gave Harry a blowjob when she had her time with Harry, but she did. Yup, she was one up on Lavender. Harry held Parvati’s head and weaved his fingers through her hair gently helping her suck his cock. His hips slowly thrusting into Parvati’s mouth. Harry groaned and let loose his seed. Parvati drank it up and began peeling off her clothes since she was so hot.

Once naked Harry took the time to compare the difference between Padma and Parvati when naked. There really wasn’t any real way to tell them apart it seemed.

“Fuck me Harry, I am so fucking hot. I want your cock in me now” Parvati pleaded as she diddled herself on top of Harry’s desk.

Harry groaned and took off the rest of his clothes and Parvati feasted her eyes on all of Harry’s body. He sure was in good shape. He was lean and muscled. Harry then got on top of Parvati and kissed her as he shoved his rock hard cock into her. Parvati moaned loudly in the kiss as she felt the big thick phallus enter her tight quim. It was so much, almost too much for her to take, but she was a Gryffindor and she wasn’t about to back out now She thrusted her hips down taking in more and more of Harry.

Once full the two just laid there feeling the completeness of being joined. That moment passed and soon Harry was pumping in and out of Parvati. Parvati moaned and groaned as her cunt was being pummeled and she loved it.

“Yes Harry, yes! Fuck my pussy, oh fuck it so good” Parvati moaned as she clawed Harry’s back.

Harry grimaced since none of his girls have ever done that really and it hurt. He dipped his head down and took Parvati’s jiggling tits in his mouth and began feasting on them like it was a bountiful buffet.

“Oh yeah Harry, yes that feels so good” Parvati groaned.

She came hard and was panting hard. Harry stopped his thrusting and was about to start when Parvati stopped him.

“Harry, I want you to do what you did with Lavender, how you ate her cunt. I want that” Parvati said.

Harry nodded and knew he’d have to have a talk with Lavender about running her mouth. He then pulled out making Parvati mewl at the loss. Harry then got down and buried his face into Parvati’s soaked folds.

Parvati moaned as she felt Harry’s tongue slithering inside her. It felt so amazing, nothing she had ever felt before. Harry then began to use his Parseltongue ability and that made Parvati hit the roof.

“OH FUCKING GOD YES! OH MIGHTY SHIVA FUCKING YES! SO FUCKING GOOD! MMMMMM FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK MOTHERFUCKING GOD!” Parvati wailed as she came very hard.

Harry pulled out his face coated with Parvati’s release. He moved up and Parvati was breathing hard from her orgasm. They kissed and Parvati tentatively cleaned Harry’s face of her juices. Sure she had tasted herself before, but never like this. It tasted odd, but liked it alright. Harry then pushed himself back into Parvati’s hot depths. She moaned as Harry began fucking her once again. He fucked her til she came for a third time and he spilled his load.

The two laid there exhausted. Parvati was quite satisfied and a smile on her face showed it. Harry sighed tiredly. She was glad she took the anti-pregnancy potion before this as a precaution. She won’t be getting pregnant. Harry had Winky take Parvati back to her bed and then he cleaned himself up and got back to work. He knew there was going be some hell to pay later on.

/Scene Break/

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Padma shouted.

Daphne sat there as Padma shouted at her. The rest of Harry’s wives were there too and were as shocked as Padma when Daphne told them the new wrinkle in their world.

“Your sister is now the mistress of the Black house” Daphne said.

“B-b-b-but why?” Padma uttered.

“She probably wanted what you have” Daphne shrugged.

Padma sighed and groaned. She was going to have a long talk with her sister. The door then opened and Harry came in.

“HARRY WHAT THE HELL! YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!” Padma shouted.

Harry felt all the courage he had fly out the window when he saw a pissed of Padma Potter coming towards him. He knew witches like Padma who are scary smart knew many creative curses and he had no one or anything to protect himself with. He was defenseless.

“Padma, calm down. Harry isn’t the person you should be mad at” Cho said sternly.

Padma turned to Cho and glared at her, but Cho held the gaze and finally Padma’s glare broke and her rage left her.

“You’re right” she sighed.

“Then let us talk about this like adults” Cho said.

Harry found a spot wedging himself in between Katie and Alicia. He wanted to have a shield just in case hexes flew at him.

“Very brave Harry” Alicia said knowing exactly why he sat beside her and Katie.

“I can face many things Leesh, but a pissed off witch with an arsenal of lethal spells and knows how to use them isn’t something I ever want to face” Harry said.

The rest of the wives laughed at this.

“We need to talk Harry” Padma said firmly.

“I didn’t do a thing really. Daphne was the one to bring it up and Parvati agreed to it” Harry said.

“And you couldn’t say no?” Padma asked.

“I could see that Parvati wanted it, Padma” Harry said with a sigh.

Padma sighed and got up.

“What about the talk?” Luna asked.

“I’m going to talk to my sister and wonder what the hell was going through her head when she agreed to this” Padma said.

“I need to talk to Lavender too. She jumped me too” Harry said.

“WHAT!?” all of Harry’s wives shouted.

Harry then had to tell his wives his tale with Lavender.

“I think we all need to have a talk with Brown” Daphne growled.

“Oh, you’re angry with Lavender, but not Parvati?” Angelina asked.

“Damn right, I gave Parvati permission for it. I didn’t for Brown” Daphne said.

“I gave neither of them permission. He’s our husband not just yours Daphne” Padma said.

“Yes, but I was handling Black business. I won’t interfere with Potter business so don’t butt into Black business” Daphne said.

“Um, don’t I get a say?” Harry asked.

“No Harry” Padma and Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Harry’s wives ganged up on Lavender letting her know the rules of the world so to speak. Padma went to her sister’s room. She went in and found Parvati asleep with a big grin on her face. Padma sighed at this since she was going to have to wipe that grin away somewhat. She shook Parvati awake.

“What the heck Pad, I was sleeping” Parvati mumbled.

“Yes, and I know why you needed a good sleep” Padma said sternly.

Parvati didn’t know why, but right now Padma was doing a fantastic imitation of their mother when they are being scolded for something.

“Please tell me why you had to sleep with my husband?” Padma asked.

“Because I felt like I had to Pad. Lavender raved all about him and then finding out about you and Harry and why I was angry that I wasn’t a part of this. I just had to get a piece even if I’m not a part of it” Parvati said.

“And you agreeing to be the mistress to the Black family?” Padma asked.

“Don’t know, it sounds kind of fun. I mean all the sex I can get with no strings attached. What’s not to love?” Parvati asked.

Padma sighed. Why did Parvati have to give her such a, well, a guy answer?

“But what about your life?” she asked.

“I’ll still have one. Daphne told me I’ll still be Parvati Patil. Nothing will change that. If I get married I can break off with Harry no harm done at all. Besides, Harry isn’t the kind of guy to be controlling and everything. When I decide to end if I end it he’ll go along with it and wish me luck in my life” Parvati said.

Padma had to agree with that. Most guys would be very possessive, but not Harry. He was letting them live their lives and get careers if they wanted.

“What are we going to tell mom and dad?” Padma asked.

“Oh, um, I never thought about that” Parvati said.

 _Of course not, I’m the one to think of the consequences of actions_ Padma thought.

/Scene Break/

Dinner was a calm affair though Lavender looked scared out of her wits. It seemed the talk she had with Harry’s wives made her rethink some things. Also at dinner Harry got a letter from Hermione.

“What’s it say?” Padma asked.

“Oh, just letting me know when she can come over. Um, will you two be staying as well?” Harry asked looking at Parvati and Lavender.

“No, I better go back home and let mom and dad know what’s going on. Coming Lav?” Parvati asked.

“Sure, I’ll go with you” Lavender said wanting to get out of the house and to get another talk from Harry’s wives.

Parvati and Lavender left after dinner that night.

/Scene Break/

**_A few days later_ **

After breakfast Hermione came. She pulled Harry into one of her patented hugs. Harry smiled as he hugged Hermione back.

“Oh Harry, I was so worried about you. Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need to talk about Sirius?” Hermione asked in one breath as she looked over her best friend checking him over for any damage of any kind mental or physical.

“Why would Harry need to talk about me to you when I am right here?” Sirius asked appearing out of the wall.

“SIRIUS!” Hermione screamed.

“Hey Hermione” Sirius said with a wave.

“Sirius, must you do that?” Harry sighed.

“Why not, it’s fun and seeing Hermione’s reaction was great. Almost as much fun as calling my darling niece Nymphadora” Sirius said.

A hex flew right through Sirius.

“That’s my cue, gotta go! Can’t catch me Nymphadora” Sirius teased.

Tonks roared with anger as she chased after Sirius. Soon loud shouting from Tonks as she again threatened Sirius with many tortures even though he was dead. You could hear Sirius laughing as he kept taunting her making sure to use Tonks’ first name.

Hermione blinked as she heard Sirius’ laughter and Tonks’ screaming.

“Harry, what’s going on here?” she asked.

“Oh that, well, that’s a long explanation” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“TELL ME!” Hermione demanded.

“I don’t believe you have the right to order our husband around anymore Granger” Daphne said giving Hermione cold steel look.

Hermione turned to see Daphne and Padma. She then turned to Harry as her mind figured out what Daphne said.

“HARRY!” Hermione shouted.

After that Harry was forced to tell Hermione everything that had happened since the night after the DoM. Though he excluded certain details of course. Hermione was pissed that this had all happened. She knew if she wasn’t hurt like she was she’d most likely be a part of this and possibly be Lady Potter instead of Padma. She shot Padma a glare for stealing the spot that was rightfully hers.

“Glare all you like Granger. Nothing will change” Daphne said firmly.

“I can’t believe you did this Harry, how could you do this?” Hermione asked.

“It wasn’t like I had any choice” Harry said.

“Don’t blame Harry at all. His magic acted all erratic after being possessed by Voldemort” Padma said standing up for Harry.

“You, you stay out of this” Hermione thundered.

“No way, Harry’s my husband and I won’t stand by and watch him being attacked by you” Padma said firmly.

Both witches stood glaring at one another. Harry was afraid of a confrontation while Daphne watched this with amusement and wondered if Padma will start to throw her power as Lady Potter around. The tension in the air was thick, so thick that you could reach out and touch it, cut through it even.

“I’ve known Harry for five years” Hermione growled out.

“Yes I know, the whole fucking school knows this damn fact. But that doesn’t give you the right to control and dictate what Harry does. He’s his own person” Padma said.

“I have done no such thing” Hermione said.

“I beg to differ. You’re a control freak Hermione. You have to be in control of everything and when things aren’t in your control it just pisses you off” Padma said.

“I am not-” Hermione was cut off.

“You are and you also have this ‘I am always right all the time’ trait that pisses us Ravenclaws off because you act so smug when you answer a question that no one else knows. You’re also quite narrow-minded too. You get a damn fucking idea in your head and won’t let go of it for instance the whole house elf liberation” Padma said.

Hermione’s rage was boiling. This bitch was pissing her off telling her things she didn’t want to hear. She just had to waltz right in and take her Harry and now thinks she knows everything about him and what’s going on. She was going to show who the hell was in charge here. Her hand inched to her wand and Padma mirrored the action. Both witches were just seconds away from drawing their wands and hexing each other. All that was missing was for the two witches to be in a dusty old western town with gentle blowing sand and maybe a tumbleweed or two.

“ENOUGH!” Harry shouted.

His magic poured off him and this stunned the three witches.

“Enough you two. Get your hands away from your wands” he commanded and both witches did. “Good, now we’re going to sit down and talk about this like calm people and there won’t be any spells flying. Got it.”

“Yes Harry” Padma and Hermione said, but then glared at one another.

“Good, now Hermione. What is done is done. I am married to Padma and Daphne and have a couple second wives too. I am not sure what’s going through your head, but you need to stop it. Dumbledore knows this and is on board with it” Harry said.

Hermione frowned at this. She couldn’t believe that Dumbledore could, would allow this at all. It just wasn’t right at all. It just wasn’t.

“Now that doesn’t mean I don’t have a place for you at all Hermione. You’re my best friend and I hope you will still be after this. I’d hate to lose your friendship because of this” Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She needed to do some thinking.

“Can I go to my room and think?” she asked.

“Sure Hermione” Harry said.

Hermione left following a house elf to her room that she’d be staying in for her stay.

“Well, that went well” Daphne said.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chap. I know some of you might not like what I did with Hermione. This was a change for me on doing Hermione like this. I am still a Hermione fan this hasn’t changed anything. I just needed to try something different with her character since I felt I was in an endless cycle in writing her before this. Next chap will have yet another girl being bonded to Harry and Hermione’s thoughts. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This chap will have Hermione’s thoughts as well as the bonding of another of Harry’s girls. I apologize to those who I told that Hermione will have her time with Harry this chap. I thought this was the chap, but was mistaken. You’ll have to wait one more. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

Lisa rolled out of the fireplace and got up dusting herself off.

“Hey there Lisa” Padma greeted.

“Hi, so how do we do this?” Lisa asked.

“Well you and Harry have your time together. Enjoy” Daphne said.

Harry then took Lisa and headed off.

/Scene Break/

Hermione sat in her room. Her whole world was totally upside down. Especially what happened during breakfast. She learned that Remus was with both Tonks and Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy. She just had no idea what to think on that front, but had more important things to think about. Harry. Everything she had done in her life since that Halloween all those years ago had centered around him. But now he had a new life it seemed and she was no longer in the center of it like she had been for the past five years. What was she going to do now?

She sat down on her bed and began to really thinking now. Harry was married, married twice and then some. And none of them to her. This annoyed her very much since in her mind she had it all planned out. Like everything in her life she planned it all out. But this wrinkle had messed her whole plan up. Harry was supposed to be with her. She had planned on sneaking over to Harry’s over the summer and comfort him as he grieved for Sirius and also show him that she was a girl. Then maybe, possibly she and Harry would get together.

Sixth year she and Harry would be together as a couple if all went well during the summer. She planned to help Harry like she had always done, but rewards for jobs well done. Harry would beat Voldemort and then they’d get married after they finished up their education at Hogwarts. After that they’d get jobs, which she already had planned out and then after that they’d start having kids. She wanted two kids, a boy and a girl. She had been an only child and she always wanted a sibling and knew Harry was the same mind of her. They wouldn’t be the Weasleys and have kids by the basket, but they’d have two, which was just right for them.

But all that was gone now. She could never marry Harry since he had two wives and there was no openings for a second wives position. Not that she’d want that. She was important to Harry and being tossed a second wives position was like a slap in the face to her.

She wanted to hex the bitches that had taken her Harry from her. Hex them all. But Harry wouldn’t be pleased with her if she did that. So that threw that option out the window. But now what was she going to do now?

/Scene Break/

“So that’s it?” Padma asked.

“Yes, that’s it” Daphne said.

“Wow, that’s interesting” Alicia said.

“I’ll say” Angelina said.

All of Harry’s wives were sitting around since they had big news that needed to be told.

“So you’re saying that we can fuck Harry all we want and have his seed squirted into us as many times as we please and not get pregnant” Katie said.

“That’s what we know now, but I believe it will end when the last of us is bonded” Daphne said.

“It does make sense” Cho said. “I mean, we don’t want to get pregnant right now. But in the future yes after Voldemort is taken care of.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Yes, it would be ever so difficult to have Harry pound us when we have large tummies, but I am sure Harry would love playing with our engorged breasts as well as drinking the milk we squirt from our titties” Luna said.

All the girls wiggled in their seats at this.

“Damn Luna, I’m going to run out of clean panties if you keep talking like that” Pansy said.

Luna just smiled.

/Scene Break/

Lisa smiled as she looked at the dark blue bikini that Padma had lent her and was magically sized to fit her. She had wanted to go swimming and Harry didn’t have a pool, but a nice big pond. Lisa turned and found Harry in his swim trunks. He looked nervous.

“Come on Harry, why are you nervous? You swam before during the tournament” Lisa said.

“I was using Gillyweed Lisa. I’ve never actually learned how to swim” Harry said.

“Never?” Lisa asked.

Harry shook his head.

Lisa was shocked, but she didn’t know of Harry’s past with the Dursleys so this just shocked her totally.

“Come Harry, I’ll teach you” she said with a smile.

So they got into the water and Lisa began teaching Harry to swim. She was calm and patient with Harry. Harry was feeling more and more confident as he got this swimming thing down.

“You’re doing great Harry” Lisa said with a smile.

“Thanks, but I got a good teacher” Harry said.

“Well then, this teacher should be rewarded as well as the student for doing such a good job so far” Lisa said.

She swam over and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry kissed back and their hands roamed their wet bodies. Harry’s hands went and undid the bikini top and tossed it over to the shore. His hands went to cup her lovely B sized tits. Lisa moaned as she threw her head back. Her breasts have always been very sensitive. Just feeling Harry’s somewhat rough hands on her soft mounds was amazing.

“Oh Harry” Lisa groaned.

“You have such lovely breasts Lisa. They feel so soft” Harry said.

Lisa’s hand dove down and went into Harry’s trunks and was stroking him. Harry groaned and Lisa smiled as she measured Harry by feel. He was a fucking beast it seemed. Damn, she was getting fucking wet thinking of this horse cock inside her cunt.

“Lisa, you keep pumping me I’ll come” Harry warned.

Lisa stopped her stroking since she wasn’t about to have Harry come floating in the water when it should be in her mouth or pussy. She then led Harry over to the shore by Harry’s ‘handle’. Once on shore she undid the strings on her bottom revealing her hairless cunt. She spread her legs.

Harry didn’t need any prompting dropped his trunks and rammed his cock into Lisa’s cunt. Both Harry and Lisa groaned as they joined. Harry then began pumping in and out. Lisa pulled Harry’s head down and they kissed again in a very heated and passionate way.

“How’s this for a reward Harry?” Lisa panted.

“Best fucking reward ever” Harry grunted as he kept thrusting.

Lisa moaned as Harry’s pace sped up. Her hips rocked back and forth knowing she’d have grass stains on her bare ass, but she didn’t give a damn. She was getting the best fuck she had ever gotten. Sure, she had Terry Boot and then that Hufflepuff name Ernie. But neither were that good. Her time with Terry was their first time for the both of them and they fumbled around mostly. Then with Ernie. Well, with Ernie, he was a damn minuteman. She barely got going when he shot his load into her. It was very disappointing. Not to mention neither Terry or Ernie were as big as Harry either. Compared to Harry they were shrimps really.

But Harry, Harry was making up for all the previous unsatisfied fucks she had gotten. His cock stretched her cunt so good. It hurt at first, but now she knew she’d could never live without Harry’s cock inside her. Her arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck as they kept making out as they fucked.

“Harry, faster, please, go faster in me” Lisa pleaded.

Harry increased his speed and Lisa began to howl as she came hard and fast. It had snuck up on her it seemed. She was breathing hard after her orgasm, but she had no time to rest as Harry was still going. She was moaning and having tiny orgasms that were like aftershocks after an earthquake.

“Oh fucking god Harry” Lisa mewled.

Harry kept going feeling Lisa’s tight cunt squeeze him. She did have a nice tight cunt, which means she hadn’t been fucked really much at all. She had no hymen, which meant to him that she either broke it herself or she had sex before. He wasn’t sure which it was and wasn’t about to stop and ask. He then bent his head down and licked and sucked Lisa’s neck.

Lisa purred and growled as she felt Harry’s tongue and mouth on her neck. It felt amazing. Then she felt Harry’s mouth hit her mounds and she gasped. The two guys before never used their mouth on her sensitive tits. God, it felt so amazing. Feeling Harry’s tongue slather across her entire breast then moved to the other. Then have his mouth suckle on her teats. Shit, she came again.

“You really have such sensitive tits Lisa” Harry commented.

“I do, I so do. Please more, it feels good what you’re doing. More” Lisa whined.

Harry chuckled at this as he obeyed Lisa’s plea. He rammed his rod in and out of Lisa harder and faster and Lisa came again.

“Stop Harry, stop, please. I need to breath” Lisa panted heavily.

Harry ceased and looked at Lisa with a look of worry since none of his other girls had wanted to stop when he was with them.

“You alright Lisa?” he asked.

“Yes, I just, it’s just intense. I’ve never had it like that before” Lisa said.

Harry nodded.

After a few minutes Lisa nodded and Harry began. They went at it for a while and then Harry soon came with Lisa going over the edge again.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was once again on the floor. His followers helped him up.

“Master, are you alright?” a very worried Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

“My dear Bella, where is that piece of shit Potter?” Voldemort asked.

“I don’t know my lord. Severus was supposed to give that report” Bellatrix said.

“I see, well Severus, where is Potter?” Voldemort asked as he was once again on his throne.

“I do not know master. Dumbledore is keeping tight lipped about it. He hasn’t told anyone though I do know that Potter’s got two Order guards with him” Snape said.

“Who are they?” Voldemort asked.

“The werewolf Lupin and an auror” Snape said.

“I see” Voldemort said.

Snape bowed.

“Severus” Voldemort said.

Snape looked up and was hit with a Cruciatus curse. He withered on the floor in pain for a while then Voldemort let the curse up.

“That is for your poor reporting” the dark lord said then dismissed his followers.

Once they left he slumped exhausted. He had to act and hold firm after these convulsions to show his followers he wasn’t as affected by them as he was. He was tired and weak. Twice everyday it seemed. Once in the morning/late morning afternoon and then at night. The pain came. Potter of course was the cause of this, but he didn’t know how it was happening and in the back of his mind he was scared.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Lisa finished their swimming lesson and made it back up to the house. They sat and ate lunch with everyone else. Lisa was now sporting a Black second wives ring on her finger. She was welcomed to the Black family by Daphne. Luna of course hugged Lisa as she welcomed Lisa to the Black family.

Hermione sat there with a frown on her face. She was separated from all of this, which wasn’t what she was used to at all. She was used to being a part of this all, but not this time. No, she was on the outside looking in.

Padma saw this look on Hermione’s face and wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand she was glad that Hermione was no longer holding the reins of Harry’s life, but on the other she felt sad for Hermione.

“You know, you could offer what I offered your sister” Daphne said.

Padma turned to Daphne.

“You don’t mean?” she asked.

Daphne nodded.

Padma said nothing as she mulled over this possibility. Could she do it? Could she be strong enough to let this happen? Was she secure enough in her position to give Hermione a chance? She wasn’t sure. This would need some thought.

/Scene Break/

**_Longbottom Manor_ **

It was now in the afternoon and Augusta hadn’t seen Neville since lunch. She had a good idea where she’d find her grandson. So she headed down to the greenhouse that was on the Longbottom property. She got there not hearing the sounds coming from within. She opened the door and her old eyes widen to saucer proportions.

There before her was Neville. He had his pants down and was humping a young redhead. The redhead was bent over. Her hands squeezing the wooden table til her knuckles were white. Her head thrown back in utter pleasure. Neville was pounding in and out of her with his hands on her hips.

“Oh harder Neville, fuck me harder. I’ve missed this cock! I want to make up for all the time we’ve been apart” the redheaded girl moaned.

“Fuck Ginny, I love you. I love you and your fucking tight cunt” Neville grunted.

“I love you too Neville. Oh god, harder Neville!” Ginny whined.

Augusta quickly shut the door and with speed that belied her age she got back to the manor. Once inside she went to the liquor cabinet and opened it taking a bottle of Ogden’s and poured herself a liberal amount then down it all in one gulp. It burned all the way down. She then looked up.

“I’ll need more than this” she muttered to herself.

She drank and drank to forget what she had just seen.

/Scene Break/

Back at Potter’s Pleasure Palace Hermione was back in her room. A knock on her door jarred her from her thoughts.

“Come in” she said.

Padma entered and Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you want?” she growled.

“I come in peace Granger” Padma said.

“Okay, what do you want? I have some things to think about” Hermione said in a clipped tone.

“I’m here with an offer” Padma said.

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at this.

“Okay, this is going to be hard since I am new to this sort of thing. You should first know that the culture here in magical Britain is different from the one I know in magical India. So I want you to know that this is hard for me to explain since this is new to me” Padma said.

Hermione just nodded.

“There’s a way for you to be with Harry” Padma said.

“How, you’re already married to him as is Greengrass, and he’s got all these second wives. There’s no way I can be with Harry unless it means he has to cheat on you all to be with me” Hermione said.

“Let me finish Granger” Padma said in a stern tone.

Hermione shut up.

“Now, like I said there’s a way for you to be with Harry. You are half right about Harry cheating on me along with his other wives just to be with you, but there’s more to it. It appears that in pureblood circles here that having a mistress is a common thing that even the wife knows about in most cases” Padma said.

“You want me to be Harry’s mistress” Hermione said wide-eyed.

“It’s an offer Granger, that’s all” Padma said.

This made Hermione think. This could be her chance in snagging Harry back from these bitches.

“Before you begin your plotting. You should know that Harry and my marriage along with his marriage to Daphne are bound by magic. Nothing can change that. He loves Daphne and I as much as we love him. Nothing can change that at all. It’s magic that binds and connects us and to try and sever that connection would see your ass in prison no matter if you’re friends with Harry or not” Padma said.

Hermione scowled.

“I am offering you to become the mistress of the Potter house, but know that you’d only be just a mistress. Harry is in charge and I am above you too. Even Harry’s second Potter wives are above you. You won’t have any dealing with what’s going on unless Harry asks you to. Your last name will still be Granger, meaning you aren’t a part of the family at all. You’ll still be Harry’s best friend with some added benefits, but that’s all. If you get tired of being just a mistress you can be let go without any hassle” Padma said.

“Can I have some time to think?” Hermione asked.

“Sure” Padma said then left.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he laid back. His arm around his newest wife Lisa. With him was Cho, Luna and Pansy. The other girls were off doing their own thing. Harry was sharing his life with the girls. Lisa was shocked hearing how Harry had lived during the summer in the past. Pansy as well since she always thought Harry lived a pureblood life. Cho and Luna had heard this story already.

“I can’t believe muggles are that cruel” Pansy said.

“It’s just the Dursleys Pansy. Not all muggles are like that. Most are very nice” Harry said.

“Yes, like in the wizarding world there are people who are mean and evil like Death Eaters. While most of the populous is very kind and nice” Luna said.

“But still, they worked you like a house elf” Pansy said.

“It’s all in the past, and that’s where it will stay. I won’t be having any more contact with them and they with me. It’s over” Harry said.

“But Harry” Lisa said.

“No buts Lisa. It’s over” Harry said firmly.

But it wasn’t over for Harry’s wives. What he didn’t know was Padma and Daphne were already planning on messing with the Dursleys for what they did to Harry. The Chasers were also a part of this and it seemed the plans were growing as each new wife joined in the cause of paying back the Dursleys for hurting their Harry.

/Scene Break/

At dinner everyone was having a nice time when a feathered creature pretty much fell from the air. It crashed and slid across the table knocking into everything it came across.

“Errol?” Harry questioned.

“Is it died?” Lisa asked.

“No, it’s still alive” Luna said as she was holding her big bowl of pudding to her body like she was protecting the Magna Carta.

“The Weasley’s owl I suspect” Daphne said.

“Yeah” Harry said.

Megan picked the owl up since she was the closest. She took the letter off the owl.

“Um, what should we do with him?” she asked.

“Dobby” Harry called.

“Yes Lord Harry Potter sir?” Dobby asked.

“Take Errol and clean him up as well as heal him. Make sure he gets some good food and rest” Harry said.

“Yes Lord Harry Potter sir” Dobby said taking Errol away.

Winky cleaned up the mess on the table.

“That bird is a menace” Cissy said.

“What can you expect, the Weasleys can’t afford a new owl” Remus said.

“You’d think they’d save up for one. That one looked practically DOA” Tonks said.

Megan handed Harry the letter and Harry read it.

“Huh, Mrs. Weasley has invited me over to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow” Harry said.

“Well you must decline the invitation since you’re going to very busy the entire summer” Daphne said.

Harry just nodded in agreement with Daphne since it was true. He was quite busy this summer. Even if he’d like to go to the Burrow there was so much to do really. He still had at least three more girls to bond to. Not to mention he was having the best summer of his life even if you minus the sex part of it. He was away from the Dursleys and a summer without the Dursleys is always a good summer in his book.

“I’ll write back to her tomorrow” he said then he looked around and saw Hermione wasn’t around. Now usually he’d notice this before, but he was having such a nice time with his wives that he didn’t even notice Hermione wasn’t there til now. “Where’s Hermione?” he asked.

“She’s still in her room thinking. I asked Winky to send some food up to her” Padma said.

Harry just nodded.

“I hope she is alright” he said.

“I’m pretty sure she’s fine Harry” Pansy said.

After dinner Harry and his wives went to the sitting room and relaxed.

“So who’s in Harry’s bed tonight?” Alicia asked.

“Hmm, according to the schedule it is Pansy and Daphne” Padma said looking at the schedule that was stuck to the wall.

That schedule was made out so each girl would have their turn with Harry in pairs. When a new girl entered they’d get moved to the back of the rotation. The schedule was charmed to create the pairings on random though made sure there was no twice on two nights and each girl would have a shot except for the two that had been with Harry the previous night as well as the new girl of that day. It worked for them all since they all got their time with Harry.

/Scene Break/

Pansy was moaning as she was stretched out. Her nude body was getting smushed by Daphne’s that was on top of hers. Their clothes were scattered on the floor with Harry behind them as he pounded both of their pussies in alternate strokes.

“Shit, this feels so good” Pansy moaned.

Daphne smirked as she licked Pansy’s rock hard nipple.

Pansy moaned. She had never been with a girl before til she joined with Harry. Now she was enjoying what she was missing not to mention learning a lot too. Her hands slid up Daphne perfect 10 body then cupped Daphne’s breasts. Daphne moaned as she kept sucking on Pansy’s nipples.

Harry was thrusting in and out hard and fast making sure both pussies before him got equal time. He then unleashed his load coating both of their cunts.

Daphne turned herself and began eating Pansy as she did likewise to her fellow viper. They moaned as the were in a 69 munching each other’s muffins.

Harry sat back watching this. He was a bit tired since he had fucked the two of them before and they were ready for more. He didn’t know how he was going to take it when three more would be added to it all. But he thought this was a hell of a lot better way kicking Voldemort’s ass than in a wizard duel where Voldemort had more experience in.

Daphne and Pansy finished giving one another great orgasms and they looked for Harry for more. Harry sighed.

“Who goes first this time?” he asked.

Daphne and Pansy played Rock, Paper, Wand. Daphne won. She then got on her hands and knees shaking her ass. Harry grabbed Daphne’s hips and thrust his cock right into her hot box. Daphne moaned as Harry began thrusting away.

Pansy moved under Daphne and played with the Lady Black’s swaying tits as she moved her mouth to suck on Daphne’s clit as well as lick Harry’s pumping rod. Daphne moaned as she threw her head back in great pleasure. Damn, Pansy may still be a novice when it comes to doing a girl, she was sure showing a lot of gusto.

Harry kept pounding away gripping Daphne’s hips tight. He then spurted his load deep inside Daphne after she had come a couple times, mostly due to thanks to Pansy’s talented hands and tongue. Harry pulled out and Pansy wiggled out from underneath Daphne and laid down spreading her legs. Harry sighed and worked his cock back up to hard and moved into Pansy.

Pansy moaned as Harry began to fuck her. The two fucked one another as Daphne rested and watched the two. She was playing with tits as she watched the show.

“Oh fuck Harry, fuck me!” Pansy moaned.

Harry groaned as he rammed in and out of Pansy hard and fast. They both came and then it was time for bed. Daphne tugged the blankets over their bodies and cuddled up to the couple.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was crawling back up on his throne. His entire body trembling and shaking like a junkie needing a damn fix. He finally got into bed.

“I’ll get you Potter, you’ll rue the day you’ve messed with me. Me, The Mighty Voldemort” he muttered tiredly and in pain.

His Death Eaters looked at him worried.

“Master?” one asked.

“Where is Potter?” Voldemort asked.

“We still don’t know. It’s taking a lot more time than expected to unseal the files” the Death Eater said.

Voldemort’s wand shot into his hand and he focused a lot to keep his hand from trembling. He fired off a Cruciatus curse at the Death Eater.

“That is for your failure. I expect results” the dark lord said.

/Scene Break/

The next day Hermione walked in and found Daphne and Padma in the library. Daphne was working on some contracts that would work with business between Potter and Black families with the Greengrass family. It was hard and she’d have to talk to Harry about it. She knew she could get good deals for Harry, but wanted to talk to Harry along with Sirius about the proposals.

“Padma, can I talk to you?” Hermione said.

The Ladies Black and Potter looked up.

“What is it Granger?” Padma asked.

“I-I’ve come to a decision” Hermione said.

“And?” Padma asked.

“I’ll be a mistress to the Potter family” Hermione said after letting out a deep breath she had taken in.

“Very well, but you’ll have to wait to be with Harry” Padma said.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“He’s busy with Black and Potter business today” Daphne said.

“I see, maybe I can help him” Hermione said as she turned to leave.

“That won’t be necessary” Daphne said.

Hermione stopped.

“Oh, and why is that?” she asked.

“Because Granger. Harry is being helped by Sirius and if he needs any more help with it then he’ll come to me since I am know more about pureblood politics though Pansy is helping him right now too since I am busy with these contracts” Daphne said.

“But he could need my help” Hermione said.

“He could, but he doesn’t. He’s been doing very well without you tugging his hand wherever you wanted him to go” Padma said.

Hermione turned back and narrowed her eyes at Padma.

“I have not been manipulating Harry” she said furiously.

“So we’re going to go back to this again, huh?” Padma asked aloud.

Daphne sat back to watch the show.

“Yes, since I have not controlled Harry at all” Hermione raged.

“Yes you have, though you’ve been doing it subtlety. You may think you’re clever in your manipulations, but I can see it. I am a Ravenclaw” Padma said.

Hermione grounded her teeth.

“I’ll have you know that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I decided to go to Gryffindor” she said.

“That means you already had plans going in your head. You saw Harry and began to plan” Padma said.

“I barely knew him. I saw him on the train, but that’s all” Hermione said.

“Doesn’t matter, you began to plan and you made your choice on picking Gryffindor” Padma said.

Hermione growled.

“But I can see we’re not going to go anywhere there. So lets shift gears to you being narrow-minded” Padma said.

“I am not narrow-minded” Hermione proclaimed.

“You are Granger. You say and act that you’re not, but you are. You think you know everything, but you don’t know anything about the wizarding world. Reading every book you can get your hands on doesn’t mean jack-shit if you don’t understand it. I on the other hand talked to my dorm mates who were purebloods so I could understand the world I am in since like I told you the Britain magical world is very different from the India magical one. But I talked and got my information that way along with reading. I didn’t just read to get the information” Padma said.

“That still doesn’t mean I am narrow-minded” Hermione said.

“How about you scoffing at Luna’s creatures she talks about?” Padma asked.

“They don’t exist, none of them exist!” Hermione shouted.

“And how do you know that? Are you a foremost expert on all animals magical and non-magical?” Padma asked.

“No, but-” Hermione was cut off.

“But nothing. Sure Luna’s creatures may be fake, but we don’t know if they really do exist or not. This is a vast world with many places that many creatures could hide in” Padma said.

Hermione frowned.

“You are narrow-minded because you don’t believe in Luna’s creatures right off the bat. Harry doesn’t do that. I’m learning not to as well as the other of Harry’s wives. We are understanding and listen to Luna when she tells us about a new creature. We may not believe them, but we don’t just scoff and tell her they don’t exist” Padma said.

“That still doesn’t mean-” once again Hermione was cut off.

“Then the house elves. You automatically assume they are slaves and should be freed just because of one house elf Harry has met” Padma said.

“But he was treated horribly” Hermione said.

“Yes, Dobby was treated badly. But that doesn’t mean all house elves are treated horribly. My family has house elves and we treat them all kindly” Padma said.

“My family also has house elves. My personal elf Peep has been my constant friend for as long as I can remember” Daphne said.

Hermione gritted her teeth and then stormed off.

“Nicely done Padma” Daphne said.

“You don’t think I was too harsh?” Padma asked.

“No, she needed to hear this and it had to be hard. She’s too fixated on her beliefs that she doesn’t see others point of views” Daphne said.

Padma just nodded.

/Scene Break/

In Harry’s office Pansy was sitting by Harry with Sirius hovering about. They were helping Harry guide through the pureblood mud.

“All this is so confusing” Harry grumbled as he rested his elbows on the desktop running his hands through his messy black hair.

“Come on Harry, the simple key in all of this is to assert your power. It’s easy for you since you hold both the Potter and the Black as well as you being who you are. Your name is golden now” Pansy said.

“She’s right Harry. You got a lot of clout and you know that Neville will back you up. The Longbottoms have always supported the Potters in most everything and vice versa” Sirius said.

“Plus when you and Bones get bonded then you’ve got the Bones family too since she is the only one left including her aunt” Pansy said.

Harry groaned at all of this. He thought he would just have to shuffle through all the paperwork there was and that was it. End of business, but no, he had to deal all of this shit too. Running both Black and Potter houses was a full time job.

“Now I know why my dad didn’t taken on the head of Potter mantle” he said.

“That was a part of it Harry. Plus, he didn’t really care about pureblood politics. That and there was a war going on too” Sirius said.

Harry sighed as the door opened and Daphne appeared.

“How’s it going?” she asked.

“He’s being cranky” Pansy said.

“I am not” Harry pouted.

Pansy just gave Daphne a look that said, ‘you see what I have to deal with’. Daphne smirked and nodded.

Sirius had to laugh at this.

/Scene Break/

At lunch Harry was relieved to have a break. He turned to his other wives and asked how their days were going. There was talk about going shopping again for Lisa and then for Megan since they hadn’t gone out for her yet. Megan and Lisa didn’t know what they were getting into when they agreed to this.

After lunch Harry had a reprieve as all the girls went to the mall, except for Hermione who was back being holed up in her room again. Harry found Sirius and Remus out on the balcony.

“Hey pup, how are you doing?” Remus asked.

“Doing great Remus, best summer I’ve ever had” Harry said smiling.

“I’ll bet” Sirius said with a grin.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius” Harry said.

“Ah come on pup, you’ve got to admit this is a part of the reason you’re having a great summer” Sirius said.

“I won’t deny it, but any summer I am not with the Dursleys I am having a great summer” Harry said.

“You do know that your girls aren’t going to let stand what happened to you when you were with the Dursleys” Remus said.

“I know” Harry sighed.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to let them harm the bastards” Sirius growled.

“Because Sirius it’s in the past. They’re out of my life” Harry said.

“You got to remember Padfoot that Harry may look like James, but has Lily’s heart. She never like our pranking even if she understood why we were doing it” Remus said.

“I guess, but if I were alive I’d hexed them good” Sirius said.

“And then you’d be put into the pound again” Remus said.

“Pound, I’m no longer a dog anymore Moony” Sirius said.

“You’re still a mangy mutt even though you’re a ghost Padfoot. Nothing will change that. Not even death” Remus said.

Sirius pouted which made Harry laugh.

/Scene Break/

At dinner all the girls were chatting on what they bought at the mall and everything. It was fun until Pig, Ron’s owl, dropped a red letter.

“Merlin, a Howler” Megan said.

“Who’s it to?” Lisa asked.

“To me most likely. I suspect Mrs. Weasley isn’t happy with declining her invitation” Harry sighed.

Tonks whipped out her wand and said a spell that disabled the Howler before it could even start. Now it was a regular letter.

“Thanks Tonks” Harry said.

“No problem Harry. Wouldn’t be doing my job if I wasn’t protecting my charge. And protecting you from the high shouting of Molly Weasley is something dangerous and needs to be defended against” Tonks said.

“That woman has no sense of décor at all” Cissy said as she shook her head.

“Now Cissy” Remus said.

“I’m not being mean Remus, but she has a domineering personality that rubs many the wrong way. I don’t see how Arthur can stand her for this long. He’s always be a nice and kind man” Cissy said.

“He must love her I guess” Remus said.

Harry took the letter and read it and frowned.

“What’s it say Harry?” Cho asked.

“Well, I am ungrateful child and should know better especially since she raised me. She wants me to come home now and she’ll be having a talking to me when I get there about how to treat family. She’s very disappointed in me” Harry said summarizing the letter.

“She raised you, I must’ve missed when you got adopted by the Weasleys” Alicia said.

“Yeah, me too” Katie said.

“Since they are the only family I really knew I kind of got attached to them. I did see them as family, but not as one of their sons” Harry said.

“I also think that Mrs. Weasley has always had her eyes set on Ginny marrying Harry” Luna said.

“What?!” Harry sputtered.

“Yes, when Ginny and I were growing up we’d always play marry Harry Potter and Ginny was the one to always marry you while I was the maid of honor” Luna said. “I tried to mix things up and be the one to marry you, but Ginny threw a fit and I allowed her to be married to you. I was never totally interested in the game and preferred playing other games, but Ginny just wanted to play that one and since I was her only friend that was what we played most of the time.”

“You two weren’t the only ones to play that game” Megan said sheepishly.

“You too?” Harry asked shocked.

“Um, I’m guilty as well” Lisa said raising her hand in a sheepish manner.

Daphne just raised her hand in a rueful way and Harry just groaned.

“You didn’t even know me” he said.

“Yes, but every girl thought of their dream wedding with their prince and you just happened to be that prince” Katie said.

“Harry, I think you need to talk to Mr. Weasley about this. Sending a Howler to a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house just isn’t done at all” Daphne said.

“She’s right Harry, this needs to be dealt with” Pansy said.

“But Mr. Weasley is a nice guy and don’t want to cause any trouble for him and his family” Harry said.

“And you won’t. Just have Remus set up a meeting with Mr. Weasley and then have a nice talk. It can all be worked out with any wands drawn at all” Daphne said.

Harry sighed and then nodded.

“Alright, Remus, you think you can do that?” he asked looking at his parents last living friend.

“I can Harry” Remus said.

“Thanks Remus” Harry said.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Again sorry for those who like Hermione. I just had to do this to her. As many of you know I don’t hate Hermione. I’m a fan of her as you know since I’ve written many stories with her in positive light, but I had to change for this one. I just needed to do something different. As for not making Hermione into a mistress for the Potter house this chap. I just didn’t feel like it. She’ll most likely have her time in the next chap along with the new girl who joins in. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this chap will have Hermione’s time with Harry and a new girl enters in along with Harry’s talk with Arthur.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 9**

A new day and that means a new girl for Harry to bond with. Tracey Davis came out of the fireplace and then cleaned herself up with her wand.

“Hey Trace” Daphne greeted.

“Daph” Tracey said with a smile.

The two girls hugged each other. Luna then hopped in and hugged Tracey and Daphne.

“Um Daph?” Tracey asked as she looked at Luna.

“It’s alright Trace. Luna’s a hugger” Daphne said since she was used to Luna and her hugging ways.

Luna broke away and smiled big.

“Well Tracey, welcome. Shall we?” Harry asked.

Tracey nodded and followed Harry while the other girls went to do their own thing.

/Scene Break/

“So Potter, I mean Harry, how are we supposed to do this?” Tracey asked.

“Well to tell you the truth I just let the girls pick how they want it” Harry said.

“Really?” Tracey asked.

“Yeah, so if you have any fantasy of any kind that you want to fulfill I can do it. Though it kind of depends on what it is” Harry said.

Tracey nodded as her mind began to race on what she wanted. Then a grin appeared on her face.

“Well, have you thought of something?” Harry asked seeing Tracey’s smile.

“Yeah, I wanted to get fucked in the Gryffindor common room” Tracey said.

“Why?” Harry asked after doing a double take.

“Simple, thought it would be fun getting fucked in the lion’s holy place” Tracey said.

Harry shook his head.

“I’m not sure I can actually do that, but I’ll see what I can do” he said.

He then called of Dobby and whispered instructions. Dobby nodded his head then popped away.

“Well then let’s been off. Dobby should have things set by the time we get there” Harry said.

When they got to the room Tracey was shocked. Harry looked pleased. The whole room looked just like the Gryffindor common room.

“So much red” Tracey commented.

“What do you expect” Harry chuckled.

Tracey then turned and began taking off her clothes.

“Well, lets get started” she said.

Harry just nodded.

Soon the two were naked and Tracey was looking at her first naked male body. Damn, Harry looked good she thought. She licked her lips as she saw his semi hard dick. It was big even in that stage and she wondered if it would fit inside her. Her thoughts were jarred when Harry pulled her into a kiss. She could feel her bare flesh crash into his and it felt like lightning. She moaned as she began kissing back.

She had never kissed a boy before since all the boys she knew were arrogant, pompous immature jerks. But Harry, Harry was a man and he sure knew how to kiss. She knew her toes had curled and her heart was racing. She then gasped as she felt Harry’s hands on her breasts. He rubbed and caressed them and she threw her back moaning.

Harry liked the size of Tracey’s tits. They were a decent B cup and her nipples were already standing at attention. Harry guided Tracey to the red couch that looked just like the one if the lion’s den. Now to be clear all the furniture here wasn’t actually from the real lion’s den, but were from a storage area in Hogwarts just in case a piece of furniture had been destroyed or something that was beyond fixing. Or in the case of what happened with Ginny and Neville, so students wouldn’t be sitting on a soiled couch. Dobby just grabbed from there since there were plenty of spares.

Tracey was now sitting on the couch and Harry was worshipping her body. His hands caressing and touching all over like a sensual massage. His mouth would move right where his hands had vacated. He was crouching and giving attention to Tracey’s breasts. Her breathing was heavy as Harry’s hands and mouth worked her so good. She shivered as she felt Harry’s hand glide across her tummy. Her eyes closed just letting herself feel every move Harry made.

Harry soon made it to Tracey’s wet cunt. He spread her legs and moved his head in. He placed her legs on his shoulders and dove in. Tracey gasped and grabbed Harry’s head as he licked her.

“Oh god, Harry it feels so good” Tracey moaned.

Harry grinned as he buried his face into Tracey’s folds.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh yes. Harry, I’m coming, coming” Tracey moaned.

Harry was surprised a bit that Tracey came so fast, but he forgot he had wounded up Tracey beforehand. Tracey’s juices squirted out and Harry was a bit surprised.

 _She’s a squirter, huh who’d have thought_ he thought.

He didn’t stop though. Tracey was panting hard from her orgasm, but then began moaning again as Harry kept licking her cunt, thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

“Fuck Harry, don’t stop it feels so goddamn good” Tracey cried.

Harry grinned as he began to speak snake. This caused Tracey to howl.

“OH FUCKING GOD YES! YES, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! MORE HARRY, MORE! GIVE ME FUCKING MORE YES!” Tracey screamed.

Her body went limp from her intense orgasm. The only way you can tell she was alive was the movement of her diaphragm. When she came to she groaned.

“Oh fuck, what the hell hit me?” she asked.

“Oh something incredible, but we’re not done yet” Harry said.

Tracey groaned. She wasn’t sure she could take anymore and Harry hadn’t even fucked her yet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” Harry said as he kissed her.

Tracey tasted her own juices and this revved up her motor that she thought had died after her incredible orgasm. She moaned and allowed Harry to move her til she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. They looked into each other’s eyes. Green met blue. Tracey saw so much love in them that she was ready for anything.

“Make love to me Harry, make me yours” Tracey said softly.

Harry nodded and began to slide into Tracey. Tracey gasped as she felt Harry stretch her. She bit her bottom lip. Harry eased his way in knowing that this is Tracey’s first time. He soon hit her hymen and looked at her.

“This is going to hurt” he warned.

Tracey wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

“I’m ready” she said then pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss.

Harry pulled back a bit then pushed all the way through ripping away Tracey’s maidenhead. Tears leaked from Tracey’s eyes, but she swallowed the pain concentrating on kissing Harry only. It seemed to work. Tracey opened her eyes and saw concern in Harry’s eyes.

“I’m alright love. Please make love to me” Tracey said.

Harry nodded and began to pump in and out of Tracey slowly letting her get used to his movements. Tracey moaned feeling Harry’s cock slide in and out of her pussy. She never thought having sex would feel so good. All she had been told was it was a duty of a wife to have sex with their husband til they produced an heir. And to continue to til the heir was a male really. But this blew everything she knew out the window.

Harry groaned and grunted as he slowly increased his pace in and out of Tracey’s tight cunt. Shit, she was really tight. Tracey still had her arms around his neck looking into Harry’s eyes with utter love.

“Please Harry love, faster, harder” Tracey pleaded.

Harry obliged Tracey’s request and Tracey closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Her body trembled in great pleasure.

 _So this is an orgasm with a loved one_ she thought.

Harry kept going and Tracey never wanted it to end. Soon Harry came and Tracey sighed feeling Harry’s seed coat the inside of her cunt.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was on the ground again in great pain. He was spasming and twitching. Bellatrix helped her lord up with great concern for her master.

“Are you alright milord?” she asked.

“I’m fine my dear Bella. Severus, what news of Potter’s whereabouts?” Voldemort asked.

“I’m sorry my lord, but again Dumbledore is still keeping tight lipped” Snape said.

“ _Crucio_ ” Voldemort said.

Snape fell to the ground in pain withering around. When the curse was lifted Snape was trembling and twitching in pain. He groaned as he slowly got up with much trouble.

“You have failed me again Severus. I usually would end your life for this second failure, but I still need you. So you have one more chance, but if you fail your use to me will be no more” Voldemort said.

“Yes my lord” Snape said shakily.

“Leave me” Voldemort commanded.

His Death Eaters left and Voldemort finally collapsed gasping. He had held back the pain from his followers to not show any weakness. But he knew the pain was getting worse each time and yet he still hadn’t a clue why.

/Scene Break/

Tracey and Harry enjoyed having sex everywhere in the faux Gryffindor common room. When they left they were both quite satisfied and there was no place left in the fake Gryffindor common room that wasn’t used by Harry and Tracey. They got down to lunch. Tracey was sporting a Potter second wife ring on her finger proudly.

“So Trace, what’s got you smiling big?” Daphne asked.

“I don’t kiss and tell Daph” Tracey said primly.

“In this case fuck and tell” Katie said with a smirk.

“Yes, but we need to talk later Tracey. You know, compare notes and such” Angelina said.

Tracey nodded.

The rest of the talk was kept light with Remus letting Harry know he had talked to Arthur and a meeting was set up for tomorrow. Harry nodded.

“Harry, could we talk sometime this afternoon?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked up a bit surprised to see Hermione at the table since she hadn’t been there the past couple meals.

“Sure, I think I can squeeze you in” Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

Padma saw this and wondered if she should have a talk with Harry before he talks to Hermione so he wouldn’t be surprised. After a bit of thought she decided.

/Scene Break/

After lunch Harry decided to work a bit in his study before talking with Hermione. A knock on his door interrupted him.

“Come in” he said.

Padma came in and smiled at Harry.

“Hey Pad, what can I do for you?” Harry asked with a smile.

Padma smiled right back since seeing Harry’s smile warmed her so much especially seeing those brilliant green eyes filled with love for her. She walked over and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Not that I mind this at all Pad, but last time I was in this position I was with your sister” Harry said with his arms around her waist.

“Way to ruin things” Padma said in a grumble.

“Oh, uh sorry Pad. I’m still getting used to this sort of thing” Harry said earnestly.

“It’s alright Harry, but speaking of my sister we’ve got a little problem” Padma said.

“What is it Pad?” Harry asked.

“Hermione” Padma said.

“What about Hermione?” Harry asked.

“She wants you” Padma said.

“WHAT!?” Harry exclaimed.

Padma sighed and waited for Harry to stop panicking and all. Then when he was calm or well as calm as he could be Padma told him all about her talks with Hermione. Well, about the Potter mistress proposal. Nothing about criticizing Hermione at all. That wouldn’t help at all. When she finished Harry was shocked.

“I just can’t believe Hermione would agree to something like this” Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“She does love you Harry. She really does” Padma said.

“And I love her too, but in a sister kind of way. Not like that” Harry said.

“Look Harry, just give her a chance and that’s all. If it doesn’t work then we can go from there” Padma said.

“Alright, but only for you” Harry said.

If Padma really wanted to she could’ve just told Harry not to have sex with Hermione and he wouldn’t since he was loyal to his wives and his promises could be taken to the bank. But she held back. She knew that this needed to be done.

“Thank you Harry” Padma said.

They kissed and cuddled together with Harry forgetting all about his work he had. No sex, just some nice alone time with his Lady Potter.

/Scene Break/

In another room all of Harry’s wives were all around.

“So we’re here to compare notes on our time with Harry” Cho said.

“Where’s Padma?” Lisa asked.

“She’ll be here later. We can start without her” Daphne said.

“Gee, glad to know where I stand” Padma said sarcastically as she entered the room.

“Well where were you?” Megan asked.

“I was just talking to Harry about Potter business, that’s all” Padma said.

“You talked to him about having sex with Hermione, huh” Katie said.

“How’d you know?” Padma asked.

“Lioness intuition” Angelina said tapping the side of her head.

This confused the girls that weren’t a part of the house of the brave.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy asked.

“Simple. We know all about the little story of Harry and Hermione. Hermione’s been lusting and wanting Harry for a long time. Harry has been oblivious to it all and pushed Hermione to the friendship area. He thought Hermione liked Ron and not him. The thought of him and Hermione being like that never entered his mind” Alicia said.

“How do you know that?” Cho asked.

“We’ve been Harry’s teammates since his first year. We thought of him as our little brother until most recent events. Harry tells us many things, even things he’s never told Hermione” Angelina said.

“Whatever, so Harry’s going to have time with Granger. Why?” Tracey asked.

“To get it out of her system” Daphne said.

“You think that will work?” Lisa asked.

“I doubt it” Padma said with a sigh.

“Yeah, Harry’s a beast” Luna said with a grin.

“Now that’s a nice segue to our next topic. Comparing notes on our times with Harry” Megan said.

“Well I’ll start first” Padma said.

There was no disagreements on this.

“My time with Harry, well, it wasn’t planned at all really. We bumped into each other in the hall after Harry and the others got back from the Ministry” Padma said.

She then explained in non-graphic terms of her time with Harry and what happened after. Luna did pout since she wanted the juicy details. The lithe blond did try to get Padma to give up the details, but Padma held firm. This made Luna pout even more. Padma didn’t feel like divulging details since it was very special for her and she wanted to keep it special.

“So you’re the catalyst that set this all off” Daphne said.

Padma nodded.

“I see, well, I guess I’m next. My time with Harry was in the Shrieking Shack” Daphne said.

“What, you had sex in that haunted building?” Tracey asked shocked.

Pansy was shocked as well as the other girls except for Padma who was there.

“The place isn’t really haunted” Daphne said then explained about Lupin and how the rumor spread.

“Unbelievable” Tracey said shaking her head.

Soon more stories came as the three Chasers told about their time with Harry in the showers though their story was told with graphic detail that Luna wanted. It still amazed them that Harry did three girls really. The girls were wet after the three Chasers finished. They all looked smug to boot.

“Damn, that’s so hot and I am not a lesbian at all” Lisa said.

“Yeah, did that all happened?” Cho asked.

“Some pieces were exaggerated for creative purposes, but most of it’s true” Alicia said.

Then came Cho’s time with Harry on the train back. There was giggles and questions about how bumpy or smooth the ride was. Cho just blushed red.

“I had a very good view of all the action” Padma said.

“And yet you won’t add to the story, come on girl. Details” Katie said.

“Unless Cho wants me to tell then I won’t” Padma said.

“Um, I think enough has been said. Who is next?” Cho asked wanting to move right along.

Luna told her time strip dancing for Harry in great detail. Luna was a good storyteller and had the others squirming in their seats in need of fresh panties.

Then Pansy potion room fantasy. The girls were shocked that Harry had Snape’s desk actually brought in for it. They giggled and wondered how Snape reacted to it.

“Damn, I wonder how many students wanted to get fucked on Snape’s desk?” Lisa asked out loud.

The three Chasers raised their hands.

Then it was Megan’s very enjoyable Quidditch experience.

“Damn, I think I need to get into Quidditch now” Lisa said.

Harry’s other wives nodded though Cho and the Chasers already had plans made.

More talk went and Lisa told of her swimming with Harry and it finished with Tracey’s fantasy that had been fulfilled just recently.

“I can’t believe you did that” Pansy said.

“What, it was my fantasy like yours was getting fucked on Snape’s desk” Tracey said.

“Yeah, but I just can’t believe that was your fantasy” Pansy said.

“I wonder if the room is still set up like that?” Daphne pondered.

“You too?” Pansy asked.

“Hey, we’re liking this idea too. We may be lions too, but we’ve never did that” Alicia said.

Angelina and Katie nodded.

“Mainly because of the fear of someone coming down and getting caught” Katie said answering the unasked question.

“Maybe we can have a Hufflepuff common room added” Megan said.

“And a Ravenclaw too” Lisa said.

Soon plans began to be made for a couple fantasy rooms. They had plenty of rooms to spare for that use anyway. Otherwise they’d be unused and collecting dust.

/Scene Break/

Harry knocked on Hermione’s door.

“Come in” she said.

Harry came in and found Hermione wearing a black lace nightie. She looked nervous.

“You like it Harry?” she asked anxiously.

“Um, it’s nice Hermione, but are you sure you really want this?” Harry asked.

“Yes I am sure Harry. I’m in love you Harry. I’ve been in love with you for a long while” Hermione said with her eyes and jaw set firm.

Harry sighed. He could see Hermione was serious about this, but he wasn’t sure himself. He liked Hermione, but not like this and it just felt weird. He’d go with it though since Padma wanted him too. It was for Padma he thought to himself.

“So, um, how do we do this?” Hermione asked nervously.

She had never done anything like this and she wasn’t sure what to do.

Harry sighed and decided to take charge. He took Hermione in his arms and looked her in the eye before kissing her. He heard her gasp just before their lips touched. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered shut as she savored her first kiss, her first kiss with Harry. The boy she loved. They kissed though Harry felt weird kissing Hermione. It just didn’t feel right to him, it was truly like kissing your sister.

They made it to the bed and Harry was on top of Hermione. Their kissing got more heated and soon Hermione was tugging on Harry’s clothes. Harry helped out and soon Harry was in his boxers. Hermione’s hands ran up and down Harry’s body just admiring Harry’s body. She had never been this close to a boy before nor with so little clothing either. She was getting hot feeling the log rubbing against her thigh.

“Harry, please” Hermione whined.

“Please what Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Touch me, take my clothes off and touch me” Hermione pleaded.

Harry was unsure if he should rip off Hermione’s nightie or take it off the normal way.

“Rip it off Harry, just rip it off” Hermione panted.

Harry nodded and you could hear the tearing of the fabric. Soon Hermione was naked and Harry looked at Hermione’s nude body. She did have a nice body he had to say. Hermione had a B close to C sized chest, which was heaving right now. She had a very nice tan on her and she had no tan lines which meant she tanned in the nude it seemed.

Hermione peeled off Harry’s boxers and gasped at the sight of Harry’s cock. She licked her lips. But she would get that in her mouth later. Right now she was wet enough for the main course. The appetizer will come later.

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me. I’m so wet and I need you” Hermione moaned in a wanton fashion.

Harry was shocked by Hermione’s behavior, but obeyed. He shifted and pushed himself into Hermione. She was tight like all the girls he’s been with really. He found Hermione’s hymen and then pulled back and then slammed back in. Hermione let out a quick shriek of pain as her fingers dug into Harry’s back.

Harry winced as Hermione’s nail dug into his back. Only Parvati had used her nails on him and it wasn’t pleasant then and it wasn’t pleasant now.

It took a while for the pain to subside for Hermione, but when it did she looked Harry in the eye. Harry took this as a sign and began moving.

“Harder Harry, harder. Faster, I want faster Harry” Hermione ordered.

Harry shook his head and obeyed Hermione. He went hard and fast pounding Hermione’s cunt. Hermione moaned as she kept ordering for Harry to go harder and faster. She needed it. Harry had an idea and pinched Hermione’s nipple hard. Hermione gasped in pain, but it just sparked more pleasure inside her.

“Yes, that feels so good Harry” she mewled.

 _She’s a pain junkie_ Harry thought.

He squeezed and tugged Hermione’s breasts hard til he knew he’d leave marks and bruises. He didn’t really care for this since he hated causing girls any kind of pain. But Hermione seemed to love it. She thrived on it.

“Mmmm, yes Harry, like that. Harder, hurt me Harry hurt me” Hermione wailed.

Harry did as he was told, but with great reluctance. He lifted Hermione’s ass up and began spanking it as he fucked her. This really got Hermione going.

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh fucking gods yes!” Hermione screamed.

She came hard and Harry came just a little after her. He then pulled out and tucked Hermione in. He left to take a shower. Hermione smiled as she dozed off glad she took an anti-pregnancy potion before this.

/Scene Break/

After a good shower Harry found Daphne and Padma along with all of his other wives.

“So Harry, how was it?” Katie asked.

“It was odd to say the least” Harry said.

“What do you mean?” Cho asked.

Harry then explained it all without going into too much detail.

“She likes pain, huh. Now that wasn’t something I expected” Alicia said.

“Yeah, it shocked me” Harry said as he sat in between Padma and Cho.

“So she’s your Potter mistress?” Luna asked.

“I guess so” Harry said.

At dinner Hermione was pleased with herself. She was talkative and happy. She had the glow you got when you had sex. Remus saw this as well as smelled Harry on Hermione, but said nothing since it wasn’t any of his business.

“So pup, how are you going to handle Arthur tomorrow?” Remus asked.

“Uh, good question” Harry said.

Hermione heard this and wanted to know what was going on. When she was told she was steamed.

“I can’t believe she sent you a Howler” she said.

“Yeah, but that’s what she did. Thankfully Tonks here disabled it before we lost our hearing” Harry said.

“Yeah, we’ve heard her Howlers and they aren’t pleasant at all” Alicia said rubbing her ears in memory of past Molly Weasley Howlers.

The others who had witnessed a Molly Weasley Howler nodded.

“I’ve never had the pleasure and hoped to never have either” Cissy said.

“You’re the lucky one. Last year we got some in person Howlers and they aren’t better than the paper version” Tonks said remembering last summer at Grimmauld Place.

Remus nodded also remembering last summer.

The talk soon turned to strategy for Harry and how to deal with Arthur. Harry listened to them all and Hermione now saw how marginalized she had become. It hurt, but she forced herself to stay and listen. She was going to be a part of Harry’s live no matter what and these girls weren’t going to stop her.

/Scene Break/

That night Katie and Megan were with Harry. At the moment Katie and Megan were both grinding their gushing pussies against Harry’s rock-hard member. Harry groaned as the sight of both girls. Their breasts mashed together as they made out with each other. Their hands exploring all hot sweaty skin they had to offer the other.

“Shit, going to come” Harry groaned.

He erupted coating the stomachs of both of his wives. They then licked each other clean.

“Mmm yummy, now who should get fucked first?” Megan asked.

Katie solved that problem by getting on her hands and knees sticking her rump in the air wiggling it. That was enough for Harry to get behind Katie and plow her from behind. Katie moaned loudly as Harry fucked her.

“Hey, we were supposed to discuss this” Megan said.

Katie just flipped Megan off as she pushed back against Harry’s thrusts.

“Megan, Katie’s tits need some attention. Get under there and suck them” Harry ordered.

“Yes master” Megan said in a playful meek tone.

“Since when were we fucking role-playing?” Katie gasped as Harry hit a sweet spot inside her.

“Not sure, but it’s fun now let me lick those tits of yours” Megan said as she crawled underneath Katie.

Megan’s mouth latched onto the swinging globes of flesh. She had to use her hands to keep them still, but she kneaded the mounds as Katie moaned in pure pleasure.

Harry had a firm grip on Katie’s hips as he pumped in and out of her cunt. She was squeezing with all of her might, her cunt muscles to get him to lose his load inside her. But Harry was far from ready to give it up.

All of this was thrilling for Katie as she got fucked from behind by Harry and Megan was giving the utmost attention to her breasts.

“OH FUCK!” she screamed as she came.

Her juices spilled and oozed down her legs. Harry kept going prolonging Katie’s orgasm. He then fired his load with one last hard squishy thrust. Emptied himself deep inside Katie.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was shaking and trembling in his throne violently and this had many of his followers scared as they saw their lord foam at the mouth as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head before slumping and falling over off his throne. His body made a thud as it hit the hard cold floor.

None of the followers moved to help their master up, too scared to do a thing. That is until Bellatrix bravely went up and helped Voldemort up.

“Are you alright my lord?” she asked worriedly.

Voldemort mumbled something incoherently.

/Scene Break/

“My turn Harry” Megan said with a wide grin.

Harry was breathing hard as he laid back. His member shiny with Katie’s juices was limp. But Megan took care of that. She licked and sucked Harry’s cock clean making sure it was hard and standing tall once again. She then straddled Harry lowering her dripping cunt down sucking up Harry’s dick.

Harry groaned feeling Megan take him deep into her inner sanctum.

Megan then proceeded to bounce up and down on Harry. She had her hands on Harry’s chest to keep herself balanced and give her some leverage. She threw her head back to moan. She didn’t even feel Katie coming up behind her til she felt a pair of hands on her bouncing tits.

“Returning the favor” Katie whispered into Megan’s ear then she nibbled it.

Megan just moaned as her head fell back on Katie’s shoulder.

Harry watched as Megan rode him with Katie cupping and groping Megan’s tits as Katie also grounded her pussy into Megan’s ass. That was so hot.

“Come Meg, fuck Harry, fuck him with all you got. Come all over that huge cock of his. Come” Katie panted into Megan’s ear.

Megan was going delirious with pleasure as Katie kept whispering dirty talk into her ear. Katie’s hands knew how to work her breasts and then Harry’s member inside her. She then let out a very loud moan when Harry decided to get more into the action. He sat up and used one hand on her exposed clit, rubbing it as his mouth licked, sucked and nibbled her neck. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

“Lets make her come Harry” Katie said with a wicked smirk.

Harry just grinned as he added his own thrusts into the equations. Thus jarred Megan. She couldn’t take much more of it. She howled as she came. But Katie wasn’t finished as she removed her hands from Megan’s breasts and put them on Megan’s hips and began to work her up and down Harry. She was going to have Harry come inside Megan.

Harry helped this endeavor by giving his own thrusts.

Harry climaxed with Megan on the edge of darkness. This sent her over and she was out like a light. She collapsed falling off Harry.

“We wore her out” Katie said with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

As Bellatrix was helping Voldemort back to his throne began to thrash in her grasp making her drop her master. She gasped and was about to help, but she couldn’t get anywhere near him to do so. Voldemort thrashed about on the floor foaming from the mouth again. He then stilled and many of the followers held their breaths.

Voldemort began to breath again though in ragged breaths. He was finally put to bed and left alone.

/Scene Break/

The next day Tracey was nabbed to be taken shopping. Hermione had to leave today and some tension was erased from the place. Harry also had his meeting with Arthur too. Remus planned it so they’d talk at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore allowed it after hearing all about the situation from Remus. Dumbledore wasn’t pleased by Molly’s actions.

Arthur stood waiting and soon the floo came alive. Remus first appeared then Harry. Harry got up grumbling.

“Stupid thing. I hate using the floo” he said.

Remus just chuckled.

“You’ll get used it Harry” he said.

“Not in my bloody lifetime” Harry said.

Arthur just smiled seeing that Harry wasn’t suffering from his loss of Sirius.

“Hello Mr. Weasley, how is your summer going?” Harry asked.

“It is going fine Harry. How is yours? I’ve heard you’re not with your relatives” Arthur said.

“It’s great. I’m protected and safe” Harry said.

“That’s good Harry, but I am curious as to why you wanted to talk to me” Arthur said.

“Ah yes, well it’s about Mrs. Weasley” Harry said.

“What about Molly?” Arthur asked.

“I think we better sit down. This might take a while” Remus suggested.

So the three sat down.

“Well Mr. Weasley, first you must know that I’ve heard Sirius’ will” Harry said.

Arthur was shocked, but not totally. He just nodded.

“Basically I’m Lord Potter Black. Sirius gave me the title of Lord Black since I am closest relation with the Blacks and he named me as his heir. He also emancipated me so I can get control of the Potter fortune” Harry said.

Arthur was now really shocked hearing this.

“Like I said I’m lord Harry James Potter Black head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and Black” Harry said.

Arthur knew this was leading somewhere and he didn’t like what his mind was coming up with. Did they anger Harry in any way and if they did what did he have to do to please Harry and not have him start a blood feud that could crush his family.

“I got a letter earlier this summer from Mrs. Weasley inviting me over to stay at the Burrow. I declined the invitation since I’m very busy this summer” Harry said.

Remus covered his snort with a cough. Harry sent a glare Moony’s way.

 _Crap, Molly what the fucking Merlin did you do?_ Arthur thought totally missing the by-play.

“In response Mrs. Weasley sent me a Howler. It was only thanks to Tonks’ quick action that I wasn’t shouted at by post” Harry said as he took out the red envelope. He then handed it to Arthur to read.

Arthur read it and groaned. This wasn’t good at all. First sending a Howler to a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house just wasn’t done at all. But then ordering said head like he was child, though Harry was in some ways a child. He was head of two Ancient and Noble houses and had to be treated with respect no matter the age. They were very old and strong families that had much clout and could crush lesser families like the Weasleys.

“Now Mr. Weasley. I like your family, I always have and this hurts me for doing this. That’s why I asked for this meeting hoping we can come to some kind of understanding” Harry said.

“Yes Lord Potter Black, I see this could’ve gone very badly. I apologize on behalf of the Weasley family for my wife’s behavior” Arthur said solemnly.

“That’s all good Arthur, but I feel that there should be more” Harry said following the script his girls had given him.

“Yes, you’re right Lord Potter Black. You can ask for anything you want from my family” Arthur said now feeling very old.

“All I ask is from you is to have a stern talk with your wife and make sure this doesn’t happen again. And if you can find what’s made her do this would be appreciated. Also she must write an apology to me for her actions. I really don’t want to punish your family any” Harry said.

Arthur felt very relieved at this. He nodded. He could do this. He knew this could’ve been a lot worse if it wasn’t Harry.

“I shall do Harry, I mean Lord Potter Black” he said.

“You can still call me Harry, Mr. Weasley” Harry said.

After that the talk turned light and Harry told Arthur what’s been going on. He of course made Arthur promise not to tell anyone about it. Arthur was shocked hearing Dumbledore’s plan. He shook his head. What in the world was going through the old wizard’s mind to even come up with an idea like that. It was just ludicrous.

 _I don’t know if I should call Harry a lucky bastard or not_ Arthur thought.

“Well that’s not the only shocking thing, eh Remus?” Harry asked smirking at the werewolf.

“Now Harry it’s not nice to gossip” Remus said in a tone of a professor.

“Oh come on Moony, you’re bagging two girls” Harry said with his smirk still on his face.

Arthur’s eyes bulged as he looked at Remus.

“Two Remus, two?” he choked out.

“Yes two. One is Tonks. We love each other” Remus said.

Arthur had a feeling that there was an attraction between the young auror and Remus, but didn’t think there’d be anything going on.

“Who is the other girl?” he asked.

“Narcissa Black” Harry said.

Arthur choked on his own spit at this. He knew the former Mrs. Malfoy had left her husband. It was in the papers since it was big news. But to hear Remus was with the now Miss Black, he couldn’t believe it.

Harry was having fun watching this.

“Yeah, both Moony and the pup are having a summer they’ll never forget” Sirius said coming through the wall.

“SIRIUS!” Arthur shouted seeing the apparition.

“Yes, it’s I. I am the man that all women want to be with, men want to be me and my enemies all fear when I approach. I am the Dog star of the North, I am… Sirius Black!” Sirius said as he did his odd little dance and finished by striking a ridiculous pose that he assumed looked cool.

Remus held up a score card that read 1.5 and Harry a score card that read 0.5. Sirius saw these numbers and pouted.

“You guys are mean” he said.

“We’re only being honest Padfoot” Remus said trying to hold back his laughter.

Harry of course wasn’t as he was laughing his butt off.

Arthur was shocked seeing Sirius as a ghost and after things calmed down he got the story of why Sirius was still around.

“It is good to see you Sirius, but why the heck did you have to do that entrance?” Arthur asked.

“Hey, and what’s wrong with my introduction?” Sirius asked.

“It’s absolutely outrageous” Arthur said.

“Yeah, so?” Sirius asked.

Remus and Harry sighed and shook their heads. Sirius still didn’t understand that his little intro was utterly stupid and ridiculous.

After that they chatted a bit more than they said their goodbyes with Arthur promising to talk to Molly.

/Scene Break/

Arthur got home and found his wife.

“Hello Molly” he said.

“Oh, hello Arthur” Molly said.

“Molly, we need to talk” Arthur said.

“About what Arthur?” Molly asked.

Arthur sat down and looked Molly in the eye.

“I talked with Harry today and he told me about the Howler you sent him” he said.

“You saw Harry, why isn’t he with you? You should have told him to come home where he belongs” Molly said in a huff.

“Molly, Dumbledore has placed Harry in a safe place and that’s where he’s staying. If he came here he could be in danger since our wards aren’t strong enough if You-know-Who decides to attack” Arthur said.

“It doesn’t matter Arthur. Harry should be here with his family. Or he should be at Grimmauld Place with us” Molly said.

“Molly, Sirius had just passed away. I don’t think him being at Grimmauld would be the best place” Arthur said.

Molly looked steamed.

“Molly, why are you so adamant about Harry being here?” Arthur asked.

“Ginny is distraught without Harry. Harry is the only one that can comfort Ginny” Molly said.

Arthur looked at his wife with confusion. He knew his youngest daughter was with the Longbottom boy and he actually liked the lad after meeting him. He trusted Neville with his daughter. Of course he didn’t know what his daughter and Neville have been up to or he’d have changed his tune. So why was his wife going about how Ginny was distraught over Harry not being here when she was with Neville?

“Molly, you know that Ginny is happily dating Neville Longbottom” he said.

“Oh that’s just a lark she’s having. Her destiny is with Harry I know it” Molly said vehemently.

“Molly, I believe Ginny is in love with Neville and he is with her. I see how they are around each other when he was over here that day. Ginny doesn’t look at Harry like that” Arthur said.

“Oh what do you know. I am a mother I just know what their daughters are thinking” Molly said.

Arthur sighed and began wondering if he should take his wife to St. Mungo’s to get her head checked. Because she was just talking nonsense. He knew he wouldn’t tell Molly about Harry being Lord Potter Black and about Harry’s wives. She’d blow her top hearing this especially about how this was Dumbledore’s plan on beating You-Know-Who and how it involves Harry.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chapter. I gave Hermione her time and I know some of you may not like how I did it, but this is what I did and you’ll have to deal with it. Now it’s time to move on to Harry’s next girl. There are just a few left. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here it is the new chap. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 10**

Harry and his wives were waiting for the new girl for today. Soon the floo went green and Susan came out, but they got a surprise when an older woman came out too.

“Um Sue, who’s this?” Megan asked.

“Um, this is my aunt Amelia Bones. She wants to talk to Harry” Susan said nervously.

“Susan, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Mr. Potter I would like to know what is going on here and why it involves my niece” Amelia said sternly as she looked right at Harry with a hard eye.

Harry gulped. Why did he feel like he was in trouble with McGonagall?

“Ah madam Bones” he said.

“Mr. Potter” Amelia said.

“Would care we talk about this in my study?” Harry asked.

“Yes Mr. Potter that would be suitable” Amelia said with a nod.

The two left and Harry’s other wives turned to Susan, who cowered at the stares.

“I couldn’t stop it. Aunt Amelia cornered me and interrogated me til I cracked. I can’t get away with anything with my auntie since she the head of the DMLE” Susan said.

Daphne sighed.

“Well this is a wrinkle that was unexpected” she said.

“How do you think Harry will deal with this?” Cho asked.

“Harry should be fine. He’s great at thinking on his feet” Katie said confidently.

Alicia and Angelina nodded in agreement with this.

“How about him getting out of it without getting hexed?” Pansy asked.

“That I haven’t a clue on” Alicia said.

Her fellow Chasers had to agree with her on this as well. That of course didn’t give the other girls warm feelings.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Amelia got to Harry’s study. He sat behind his desk and Amelia sat down.

“Now Mr. Potter” Amelia said.

“First madam Bones, it’s Lord Potter Black” Harry said cutting Amelia off.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at this. So Harry gave Amelia a quick explanation. Amelia agreed with this and frowned when she found that Sirius was actually innocent and was never given a trial at all. She believed in justice and this rubbed her raw.

“I see Lord Potter Black, but what does this have to do with my niece Susan?” she asked.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair then rubbed his fading scar. Ever since he had started this thing of bonding with his wives his scar had begun to fade away slowly.

“I’ll need some help explaining that madam Bones, if you don’t mind” Harry said.

Amelia shook her head.

Harry called Dobby and asked for the elf to get Padma and Daphne along with Susan. When the three girls came Harry looked a bit relieved.

“Pad, Daph would you mind explaining to madam Bones what’s going on here. I just can’t seem to find the words” Harry said looking apologetic to his two primary wives.

Padma and Daphne sighed and then began telling Amelia everything. Amelia was shocked by it all. She couldn’t believe Dumbledore could even come up with something like that. The old man must’ve totally lost all of his marbles to think that this could ever work. She was going to have some words with the old man when she got done here.

“What is that old goat think he’s doing, this has got to be the stupidest plan ever!” Amelia shouted.

“Madam Bones, I know that this is shocking to hear and very farfetched, but you heard that I have a connection to Voldemort. That isn’t a lie. I have been plagued by dreams all of my fifth year of the Hall of Prophecies though I didn’t what it was before. I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked during Christmas break. The connection I have with Voldemort I’m unsure really why I have it, but after suffering so much from it I finally have a chance to use it against him. Not the way I had hoped to, but whatever way works for us. We’re hurting Voldemort more than we have ever done in the last war” Harry said.

Amelia saw in Harry’s eyes that he was serious about this. She sighed. She was really going to talk to the old goat when she was done here.

“Very well Lord Potter Black, I shall allow this since I don’t have any choice to, but I want you to promise me you’ll take care of my Susan. She’s all I have left” the head of the DMLE said.

“I promise madam Bones” Harry said.

Amelia nodded and left.

Harry fell back in his chair. He turned to his two primary wives.

“Thank you two for the help. I promise to make up to you both” he said.

“Of course Harry, we expect something nice for the both of us” Daphne said with a grin that said she was planning on how to use this.

Padma just smiled without the devious nature in it.

Both of them left leaving just Susan and Harry.

“So I guess we better get started?” Harry asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure Harry” Susan said nervously.

Harry smiled and got up and led Susan out of the room. They walked down the hall.

“So what is your fantasy?” he asked.

Susan looked at Harry.

“I try to give each of the girls that I am with what they want, their fantasy. So what’s yours?” Harry asked.

“Um, well, I have one” Susan said with a big red blush.

“What is it, I promise to do my best to make it come true” Harry said.

Susan was very red and she whispered her fantasy in Harry’s ear. Harry looked at her and she ducked her head. Harry shook his head then called Dobby and whispered some instructions. Dobby nodded and popped away.

“It will take Dobby some time so lets just talk and get to know each other” Harry suggested.

Susan nodded.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was sitting back enjoying some of the liquor Sirius had willed to him. He had his feet up and he was feeling good. Severus had just reported and told him of Voldemort’s latest spasm attacks and that they seemed to be getting worse and worse. This of course pleased the old wizard as everything was coming together nicely. Yes, everything was going as planned and Harry was having a great summer too. It all worked. Soon the door burst open and Amelia Bones stood there.

“You better have a good explanation for this all ALBUS!” Amelia shouted.

“Amelia” Dumbledore sputtered as he nearly fell out of his seat. He spilled his drink, but a quick wave of his wand got rid of the mess.

“I’ve heard all about your little plan and wonder what the fucking hell were you smoking when you thought of it. Or did those lemon drops you love eating finally addled your brain” Amelia said.

Dumbledore gulped. He totally forgot the connection of Susan Bones and her aunt Amelia Bones. He couldn’t believe he missed it even after Sirius told him. Now he had to explain it all to her.

“Very well Amelia. Please sit down and I’ll explain why I did this” the old wizard said.

Amelia nodded thinking, _this better be good._

“Now, after the attack at the Ministry Harry’s magical core was quite erratic due to him being possessed by Voldemort for a brief spell. His magic reacted when he bumped into the former Padma Patil. This caused his magic to latch onto hers. This ended up with them bonding to one another” Dumbledore said.

Amelia nodded.

“After they bonded Harry released a wave of magic that hit certain girls close around his age that I assume were compatible with him for one reason or another, but this is a theory of mine. But either way Harry’s magic had picked the girls that he’d bond with, one so happened to be your niece” Dumbledore said.

“Yes Dumbledore, but how does this hurt Voldemort?” Amelia asked.

“Ah yes, I believe Harry has told you about his connection to Voldemort?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes he did” Amelia said.

“Now I believe Harry’s connection to Voldemort happened when his curse rebound when Harry was just a baby. Some reason when the curse rebounded it created a connection. I am unsure how this happened. But it did and this connection had only affected Harry when he was close to Voldemort by giving him headaches of the sort. That is until Harry’s fourth year. That’s when Voldemort came back using a dark ritual that required Harry’s blood. This strengthen the connection and both could feel each other’s feelings and much more it seemed. Voldemort used this connection to send dreams to Harry during this past year. This led to Harry and his friends to go to the Ministry and what Harry thought was a rescue mission, but ended up being a trap, but you know this” Dumbledore said.

Amelia nodded she had heard all about this though not the details, yet.

“I have always stressed that Voldemort doesn’t understand love at all. He’s so filled with anger, darkness and malice that the thought of love to him is foreign. So when Harry expresses this emotion in an extreme way it harms Voldemort. It happened when Voldemort possessed Harry in the Ministry. Harry’s love for his recently deceased godfather repelled and pushed Voldemort out of Harry’s head” Dumbledore said.

“Yes Dumbledore, but how does this plan of yours hurt Voldemort?” Amelia asked a bit annoyed at Dumbledore’s long winded explanation.

“Ah yes, the more Harry loves the more it hurts Voldemort. So Harry bonding with his girls will cause great pain for Voldemort because of all the love poured into the bonding” Dumbledore said.

“So basically Harry’s fucking all those girls will kill Voldemort” Amelia said.

“To put it bluntly yes” Dumbledore said.

“Albus, this is the biggest load of bull I’ve ever heard” Amelia said.

“It may be Amelia, but I’ve heard from Severus that it is effective. Every time Harry bonds with his girls Voldemort collapses in great pain” Dumbledore said.

Amelia sat up at this shocked. She knew Snape was Dumbledore’s spy.

“You’re serious about this Albus, you’re absolutely serious about this” she said.

“I am Amelia” Dumbledore said firmly.

Amelia sat back at this her mind racing. Maybe this was their real chance at beating Voldemort. What was there to lose really. She wouldn’t really lose her niece, she’d gain a nephew in law instead. It was a win-win situation. Albeit not the kind of win-win situation she really wanted.

“Alright Albus, I’ll go along with this, but we must come up with a plan for when Lord Potter Black finally defeats Voldemort. We can’t say how he actually did it since no one would believe it and I believe Lord Potter Black likes his privacy” she said.

Dumbledore nodded as he and Amelia began to plan ahead.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Susan were sitting getting to know one another when Dobby popped in.

“Lord Harry Potter sir, the room is ready” Dobby said happily as he bounced on his heels.

“Thanks Dobby” Harry said.

Dobby bowed then popped away.

“Well, shall we?” Harry asked.

Susan nodded as the nerves seemed to return.

They got to the room and Susan was shocked when she entered the room. The entire room was an exam room of a hospital. She found her costume hanging on the door. She blushed, but grabbed it and headed over to the screen and changed. She then came back wearing her costume. It was basically a nurse outfit, but a few sizes too small for her voluptuous figure. Her white skirt was cut short. So short that it didn’t take much for her to show her bare cunt. She had taken off her panties for this. Her D sized breasts were just straining against her tight white blouse. She hadn’t buttoned the whole thing up so it gave a great view of her cleavage. On her head was a white nurse’s cap.

“Oh hello Mr. Potter, it’s time for your check-up” Susan said nervously as she tried getting into character.

“Susan?” Harry asked.

“Oh, I’m Nurse Bones. I’ll be doing your physical today. The doctor is swamped” Susan said now feeling more confident.

Harry just nodded and decided to go with it for Susan. He walked over and sat down. Susan began to doing the regular things like checking his pulse, eyesight and other things.

“Okay Mr. Potter, it’s time for you to take off you clothes” Susan said with her nerves coming back.

Harry began taking off his clothes til he was down to his boxers. When he was done with that Susan had Harry sit down.

“Time to check your body” Susan said.

She got down on her knees and fished Harry’s cock from the slit in his boxers. She began stroking it.

“Um, nurse is this a part of the exam?” Harry asked trying to stay in character.

“Yes it is Mr. Potter. I need to make a thorough examination of you. The doctor told me to do so” Susan said.

She then dipped her head down and began taking Harry’s dick into her mouth. Harry gritted his teeth as Susan began to suck him. She sure was good at this even though this was her first time. She was a virgin to all things sexual really. He gripped the exam room table tightly as Susan bobbed her head up and down. She couldn’t get the whole thing in her mouth so she put as much in her mouth and used one hand to stroke the rest while the other cupped Harry’s balls.

“Nurse, I’m close to coming” Harry groaned.

Susan increased her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Harry’s seed. She drank it down then looked up licking her lips.

“You have delicious virile sperm Mr. Potter” she said.

Harry was panting hard.

“Now Mr. Potter, we must go to the real physical aspect of the exam” Susan said as she stripped out of her nurse outfit.

Once naked she had Harry lay down and straddled him lowering her dripping cunt down on Harry’s pole. She had gotten very wet sucking Harry off. She moaned loudly as she took more and more of Harry’s shaft inside her.

“Oh fucking god, yes so much, so big. You’re so big” Susan panted.

She felt the tip touch her barrier. She then rose up and then slammed down ripping it apart. She felt tears leak from her closed eyes as a sharp pain tore through her. She then felt Harry bring her body down and she opened her eyes to see a pair of concerned emeralds staring back at her. Her lips were then captured by Harry’s. They kissed for a while and Susan felt her pain ebb away as she felt Harry’s kisses ease her pain.

Susan then began to raise and lower herself up and down on Harry’s rod. She groaned and gasped as she felt Harry’s dick rub against her cunt walls. It felt so good. Better than any dildo she’s ever had or fingers.

“Oh Harry, it feels so good. Your cock feels so good inside me” Susan moaned breaking character.

Harry groaned feeling Susan’s tight cunt squeeze him. He moved his hands up and played with her D sized melons. Susan moaned as she pushed her chest out so Harry could give more attention to her lovelies. Harry cupped and groped Susan’s tits, tweaking her hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger. This just sent a spike of pleasure through Susan.

“OH MERLIN!” she screamed.

She came hard and slumped over panting.

“Why don’t I take over?” Harry suggested.

Susan just nodded her head.

They shifted positions without Harry even leaving Susan’s pussy. Susan moaned as Harry began to pump in and out of her cunt.

“Harry, oh Harry. This feels so much better. Oh yes, right there, oh god” Susan moaned as her head thrashed back and forth.

Harry was thrusting in and out of Susan. He had Susan’s legs thrown over his shoulders as he plowed on. His cock burying deeper into Susan that before. He just loved feeling Susan’s cunt grip him so tightly. He grabbed a hold of Susan’s breasts once again since they were so tempting as they jiggled and wiggled about. He moved down and began to devour them with his mouth.

Susan moaned feeling Harry’s mouth of her supple skin. She thrashed her head about in total pleasure. Then he felt him suckle her teats like a newborn.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh Harry” Susan moaned as she came again.

Harry pulled out of Susan making her whine.

“Harry, why’d you stop?” she asked.

“Want to taste you before I shot my seed inside you” Harry said.

This just made Susan even wetter in anticipation.

Harry bent down and began munching down on her cunt. Susan moaned as her hips bucked and rocked to Harry’s tongue. Harry decided to give Susan a slow and long fucking before he went to the main event.

Susan was moaning and groaning from the torturous path Harry was taking with her pussy.

“Harry, please, quit teasing me” she whined.

Harry just smirked as he kept playing his game. He felt her wiggle and squirm wanting her release, but never getting it. Harry would draw her to the edge, but then pull back just as she was ready to fall.

“Harry” Susan cried.

Harry then decided to put Susan’s out of her misery. He began speaking snake and this set Susan off, hard.

“OH GOD HARRY YES! YES IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, SO GODDAMN FUCKING GOOD! MORE, PLEASE MORE I WANT FUCKING MORE! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING FUCK!” Susan screamed loudly.

Her body seized up in total rapture and then went limp. Her breathing very heavy as her eyes were half-lidded. She looked close to comatose from what she had been through.

Harry sat up and watched Susan come back from wherever she was from. She groaned lowly.

“Oh fuck, what the hell hit me?” she asked totally spent.

“The best fucking orgasm you will probably ever have” Harry said.

Susan groaned then felt Harry slip inside her. She moaned.

“Harry, still sensitive” she mumbled.

“Don’t worry Susan. You’ll still enjoy it” Harry said.

He then began pumping in and out at a nice pace. Susan though was moaning feeling very pleasurable after shocks that jolted through her body. Her entire body was humming with that after sex feeling along with her body was covered entirely in her own sweat for the exertion. Harry kept going and Susan was having mini-orgasms. She’d mewl these out every time they hit her. She didn’t know how much more her body could handle.

“Harry, please come inside me. I don’t know how much more I can take” Susan pleaded.

“Then hold on tight Susan” Harry said.

He then increased his pumping speed and Susan howled out her pleasure as Harry banged her brains out.

“HARRY!” she screamed.

Harry released his load into Susan as she came hard for the last time before seeing black.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort fell to the ground with heavy sweat on his brow. He groaned as he tried to get up.

“Damn you, fucking Potter” he grunted as he failed to get up.

He laid there til one of his followers found him and helped him back in his throne.

/Scene Break/

Susan and Harry rested for a bit then got cleaned up and headed down for a late lunch. They were the only two in the dining room. They got their food and ate til they were full. After that they headed off to find the rest of the girls.

“Hey Sue, looks like you’ve got fucked silly” Megan said.

“I was” Susan said happily as she sported a Black second wife ring.

Luna popped up and hugged Susan tightly.

“Welcome to the family” she said.

“Uh thanks” Susan said.

“She’s a hugger” Lisa said as an answer.

Susan just nodded.

“Where are the other girls?” Harry asked.

“Oh, well Padma and Daphne are in the library. Pansy is soaking up the sun on the balcony with Tracey. Cho, Angelina, Alicia and Katie are playing Quidditch, again. Not sure why since they’ve been playing so much” Lisa said.

Harry just nodded.

“You chat with the others. I’m going to go for a nice fly. I haven’t been on my broom for a while” he said.

Susan nodded and kissed Harry one last time before he left.

/Scene Break/

Harry walked out onto the pitch with his broom in hand. He took a deep breath smelling the fresh air.

“Hey Harry, come on up!” Alicia shouted.

Harry looked up and saw the three lionesses and Cho. They were waiting for him it seemed. He mounted his broom and took off. As soon as he reached them Katie got an idea. She smacked Cho on the shoulder.

“Tag, you’re it” she said then shot off.

“HEY!” Cho shouted.

She then turned and saw Angelina, Alicia and Harry were gone. She growled and sped off to find someone. She wasn’t going to stay ‘it’.

The five of them played their aerial game of tag. Harry wasn’t using his Firebolt since he felt it was unfair and was flying a Nimbus 2000 like the other girls were flying. Harry had Remus buy them a while ago. Along with other brooms so he and his girls would have a variety to choose from. Remus got a great discount buying so many of them at once. Harry had gotten his Firebolt back thanks to Dumbledore who took it back and checked it for any curses or hexes before giving it back to Harry.

“I got you” Angelina said.

“Nuh-uh, you didn’t” Alicia said.

“Yeah, I did. Harry tell her I tagged her” Angelina whined.

Harry sighed.

“She didn’t Harry. She missed me” Alicia said.

“Sorry Leesh, but Ange tagged you. You’re it” Harry said.

“What, fine, but you’re my target” Alicia said as she shot at Harry.

Harry grinned and darted off with Alicia following. He bobbed and weaved with Alicia still on his tail. He wasn’t about to do any dives like he would if he saw the Snitch because he didn’t want to hurt Alicia, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have some fun with one of his second his wives. Harry made a sharp left turn and then raced at Cho, Katie and Angelina, who were just watching.

“Hey, don’t bring her over here!” Cho shouted.

Harry wasn’t listening as he raced passed. Alicia moved passed them. She was getting exhausted though. She had never gone at these speeds for so long. She paused panting.

“Damn you Potter” she growled.

“Ah what’s wrong Mrs. Spinnet-Potter, tired?” Harry asked with a teasing smile.

Alicia let out a yell and shot off after Harry for round two.

Down on the ground Harry’s other wives had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. They watched the game of flying tag with awe and amusement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before” Lisa said.

“Alicia looks like she wants to kill Harry” Susan commented.

“She won’t catch him. Harry’s a natural on a broom” Luna said.

“She’s tiring already” Daphne said.

“This looks like so much fun” Megan said.

They watched the game as Alicia gave up on Harry and went after the others. Cho nearly got tagged, but avoided it. Katie ended up getting tagged. She darted off and soon the game was on again. There was laughter and fun all around til the five decided to come down. When they landed they were all exhausted.

“Damn you Harry” Alicia growled hating she still had never tagged him at all.

“Love you too Leesh” Harry said and kissed her.

Alicia moaned into the kiss.

“Hey! Where are our kisses?” Katie asked.

Harry kissed her, Cho and Angelina. He then turned and saw his other wives.

“Hello my ladies” he greeted.

“Hello Harry” they said.

“Let head inside. I need a shower” Harry said.

“Can I wash your back?” his wives asked.

/Scene Break/

Once back inside with the lionesses, Cho and Harry having showered they made their way and relaxed in the sitting room. Harry showered alone away from the girls since he needed to recover still.

“Sue just told us your little bout. I think we’ve got another fantasy room set up” Lisa said.

“Yeah, but we need to think of some more though” Megan said.

“Oh yes. Oh, we can have a wing with just fantasy rooms” Luna said clapping her hands in glee.

This got a buzz of interesting with all the girls. Harry just wondered if there was even enough room for these plans. Along with having replica of the Gryffindor common room there was talk of adding a Slytherin one along with a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw one too. There were other ones like a classroom setting, a jungle room, and many others.

“Um that’s all good, but you do realize we’ll need to go back to Hogwarts in the fall. What are we going to do then?” Harry asked bring up the big question.

“Simple Harry. Since you’re Lord Potter-Black you get your own quarters and as your wives we are allowed to be with you” Daphne said.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“It’s true Harry. Daphne and I looked it up” Padma said.

“Where?” Harry asked.

“In **_Hogwarts, A History_** ” Daphne and Padma said in unison.

“Freaky” Alicia said.

“Yeah, they both said it at the same time” Angelina said in agreement.

“What do you expect? They’re both smart girls and smart girls are always on the same wavelength” Susan said.

“Okay, well that settles that” Harry said.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry was getting ready for bed like usual wondering who’d be in his bed tonight. The door opened and he saw that tonight’s pair was, well, it was actually three. Tracey, Daphne and Pansy.

“Um, I thought we had a limit of two?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but you owe me for what happened today. I am collecting mine while Padma will be collecting hers later” Daphne said.

“And this is what you want? Me to have all three of you?” Harry asked.

“Definitely” Daphne said.

“We already know you can handle three, Harry. So it should be no problem” Tracey said.

Harry shrugged and led the three Vipers in. They got on the bed and clothes were tossed everywhere. They were all naked and joined in a four-way kiss.

“Wow, now that’s different?” Tracey commented.

“Yes, but I kind of like it” Pansy said.

“My Pansy, you are certainly turning into a witch’s witch” Daphne said.

“No, I still like wizards. Well, just one wizard in particular” Pansy said as she stroked Harry's member with her hand.

“Yeah, but you’re getting into a lot of the lesbian stuff and in enthusiastic fashion” Tracey pointed out.

Pansy just shrugged as she went down and began sucking Harry. Harry groaned as he weaved his hands through Pansy’s hair. Tracey moved away and got behind Pansy and buried her face into Pansy’s folds. This made Pansy moan. Daphne had Harry in a passionate lip-lock. She moaned as she felt Harry’s hands grasp her soft mounds.

Daphne then pushed Pansy’s head away from her treat and Daphne impaled herself onto Harry’s spear. She moaned and then began to ride him. Pansy wasn’t upset since she and Tracey were in a 69 munching away at each other’s clams. There was some serious moans and groans going on in the room. Daphne and Harry came together and Daphne slipped off.

Tracey was still slurping away at Pansy’s pussy unaware at what was going on behind her. Pansy saw Harry was done with Daphne and spread Tracey’s nether lips to show Harry where to go next. Harry went in and Tracey’s head snapped out of Pansy’s pussy.

“Oh Merlin fucking hell! Warn a girl before you do that Pans” Tracey said.

“Thought you’d like the surprise Trace” Pansy giggled.

“I’ll surprise you” Tracey mumbled as she went back munching on Pansy’s pussy.

“Mind if I help you?” Daphne asked.

Tracey shook her head. So the two friends went to town on Pansy’s cunt.

Harry pumped in and out of Tracey’s cunt. He had a nice grip on her hips. He felt Pansy’s tongue on his sliding rod as she wiggled her tongue against the joined flesh and Tracey’s clit.

Pansy was doing her best to concentrate, but it was hard to when there was two very talented tongue assaulting her pussy and then added fingers into the mix. She was gyrating her hips wanting more and more of what Tracey and Daphne was giving her.

“Oh fucking shit girls, make me come!” Pansy moaned.

Harry kept going with Tracey firing off a couple times til Harry came himself. He pulled out and Pansy slowly got up pulling away from the twin assault of Daphne and Tracey and went down on all fours and wiggled her ass.

“One last one” she said in a very sultry way.

Harry sighed and then moved and began to plow Pansy.

Meanwhile Tracey was gasping for breath after her many earth-shattering orgasms. Daphne had Tracey’s head in her lap stroking her friend’s hair.

“Yes Harry, yes. Fuck my pussy, fuck it good. I am your bitch and she needs a damn good breeding. Fuck-woof, woof” Pansy called out.

“She is a dog” Daphne joked.

“More like a bitch in heat” Tracey said.

Harry finally came in Pansy with Pansy slumping over ass in the air. She was exhausted from coming.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was once again on the floor. His followers now very concerned with their master.

“Severus, where the fucking hell are you?” the dark lord asked.

“I am here my lord” Snape said.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ” Voldemort said.

But his aim was off due to his shaky hand and the curse missed Snape and hit another Death Eater.

“Clean the mess up. Next time that will be you Severus if you fail me again” Voldemort said acting like he meant to miss.

Snape bowed. He was freaked since he was inches away from getting hit by the killing curse.

“Leave me” Voldemort ordered.

He then went to bed again promising himself that Potter would rue the day he messed with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

There were three happy Vipers at breakfast that morning. Harry’s other wives smiled as they saw this.

“So, you convinced he can do three?” Alicia asked with a smirk.

“We’re more than convinced. We’re believers” Pansy said.

“Halleluiah” Tracey and Daphne said.

This had all the girls crack up.

“Okay, so what’s on today’s agenda?” Harry asked.

“Well Harry, we thought you could use a new wardrobe” Katie said.

“What, me?” Harry asked shocked.

“Yes, you Harry. I think it’s time to burn your cousin’s clothes” Angelina said.

“Give in pup, you’ve already loss” Sirius said.

“I agree with the mutt, no use fighting a war you’ll never win” Remus said.

Sirius pouted at being called a mutt.

“Speaking of which. Cissy, I think our man needs some nice clothes as well” Tonks said.

“You are quite right. The vagabond look was okay, but we want to show off our man” Cissy said.

Remus looked frightened.

“If I am going down then I am taking you with me Remus” Harry said.

Remus sighed as Sirius laughed at it all. He was just so glad he was a ghost and didn’t need clothes really.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Remus were dragged from store to store trying on clothes. They lost track of time and space. They just wondered when this would all end. All the ladies had immense energy as they turned their men into their own dress up dolls. Making them try on everything they could find. And that was a lot.

“Are we done yet?” Harry asked.

“Of course not Harry, we’ve still have more to go” Daphne said.

“But, I got all that I need” Harry said.

“No, you just got the start” Angelina said.

“The start?” Harry asked in utter disbelief.

“Yes Harry, the start. Now the serious shopping begins” Lisa said.

“The serious shopping” Harry groaned. 

Harry had never been so exhausted in his entire life. Remus was also totally exhausted. He deemed to be more tired than during his transformation periods.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: and that ends that chap. Next one will have Ron, Ginny and Neville visiting. Also adding the next girl too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dumbledore’s New Plan**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here it is the new chap, chap number 11. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 11**

Su came out of the fireplace rolling out. She had lost a bit of control and was on a real roll (sorry for the pun) and was stopped when Harry scooped her up in his arms. Su looked up at Harry’s sparking green eyes and smiled shyly through her ash covered face.

“Hey there Su” Harry said with a smile.

Su blushed brightly since this wasn’t really how she wanted to greet Harry.

“Hi Harry” she said softly.

She didn’t realize that Harry’s other wives were also there.

“Come on girls, they aren’t going to notice us so we might as well leave” Angelina said.

The others agreed and left so it was just Su and Harry. Harry waved his wand and clean the soot off of Su’s face and clothing.

“So Su, where do you want it?” Harry asked.

“Um, what do you mean Harry?” Su asked.

Harry then explained how he let each of his girls have their fantasies come true.

“I want it in the Hogwarts library” Su said with bright eyes.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah” Su said with bright red cheeks.

Harry knew that they couldn’t actually do it in the real Hogwarts library since it wasn’t accessible. So he had to improvise, which he wasn’t a stranger to. So he called Dobby and whispered commands to the exuberant elf. The elf popped away.

“Come on, this will take some time. So we can walk to our location” Harry said.

Su nodded and followed Harry.

/Scene Break/

**_Longbottom Manor_ **

Neville looked at the letter he had just gotten and smiled.

“What’s the letter you have there Neville?” Augusta asked her grandson.

“It’s from Harry, he wants to know if I can come and visit him” Neville said.

“I don’t see why not” Augusta said.

She was pleased how her grandson has grown though some of what she had seen she wished she could un-see. She still had vague nightmares that made her shiver. But other than that she was pleased and knew that Harry Potter was a big main reason for Neville’s new look. The boy stood taller, more confident than before. This was all good in her book.

“Thanks Gran, I’ll send a letter off to Harry to let him know” Neville said.

Augusta just nodded.

/Scene Break/

**_The Burrow_ **

Ginny was humming as she was relishing in the memory of her last time with her loving Neville. She ignored all of Ron’s glares and stuff. She could handle him if needed. She then shifted her mind to the letter she had in hand. It was from Harry inviting her to come visit him. She was excited to see Harry again and the fact that Harry told her he was inviting Neville too. This just sweetened the pot even more. Her mind shifted to wondering if Harry would mind if she and her Neville snuck away from some alone time. But her wondering was broken by her mother.

“Who’s the letter from dear?” Molly asked.

“From Harry” Ginny said.

“Really, what does it say?” Molly asked trying to hold down her eagerness.

“He’s inviting me over to his place” Ginny said not even sensing her mother’s attitude.

“Yeah, he’s invited me too” Ron said with a mouth full of food.

Ginny wrinkled her nose at this.

“Well then dear, you should look your best for your visit” Molly said thinking that this could her daughter’s chance to get Harry. Ignoring everything Arthur had told her.

In Ginny’s mind she was figuring how to dress for her best for her dear, sweet Neville. She had to make sure her clothes wouldn’t be cumbersome if they wanted to do it. She missed her dear Neville’s cock in her pussy.

As for Ron, well, the first thing on his mind was how much more food he could eat before breakfast was over then was to get his broom prepared so he and Harry could fly when visited. Then wonder what would be for lunch.

/Scene Break/

Harry led Su down the hall that his wives have now deemed to call 'The Fantasy Wing'. There was a plaque at the entrance of the wing that stated this and there was a header underneath that said; 'Where all dreams do come true'.

Su saw this was a bit confused by this, but said nothing. Her eyes saw other doors with plaques on doors, but she couldn’t see what they said since Harry didn’t stop and she didn’t want to get lost. Harry led her to a door that had another smaller plaque on it. It said 'Hogwarts Library' on it. Harry opened the door and Su gasped. Before her was the Hogwarts library.

“Oh my” the tiny Asian said in awe.

“Hope you like it. Dobby didn’t have a whole lot of time” Harry said.

“It’s wonderful” Su said as her eyes kept going over looking for a mistake of some kind, but could find none.

They walked along the aisles. Though the library was an exact replica of the one in Hogwarts it was fitted to the scale of the room, meaning it wasn’t as big as the real Hogwarts library due to space issues. Though magic did a lot to expand the room there was only so much that could be done til a room couldn’t be expanded any more. Dobby expanded the room to the max then put everything in augmenting what he had to so everything would fit into place.

Su wandered to her table she used when she studied in the library and ran her hands on the tabletop then the chair. They felt just like the ones in the real Hogwarts library. She knew her chair and table quite well that she knew it by touch.

“Well then, lets get down to business” Harry said.

Su was turned around and she felt Harry’s strong arms wrap around her as she felt Harry’s lips descend down on hers. She inhaled sharply and then melted as Harry kissed her. Oh Merlin, she had never been kissed really. This was her first kiss and what a first kiss really. She felt her knees give out and Harry held her up. Harry lifted her up so she sat on the table, her legs swinging off the edge. Su’s hands roamed, first fisting the front of his shirt then moving up and letting her hands and fingers run through Harry’s hair before gripping it.

Harry finally broke the kiss making Su whimper. Her eyes flicked up as a pout appeared on her lips.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked in a sad tone.

“Because I want more” Harry said with his green eyes darken with lust.

Su shivered, but not in fear or cold. It was total arousal. She had never been so turned on in her young life and Harry seemed to rev her engine on all cylinders. She threw off her robe and began taking off her clothes. She wanted to please Harry.

Once naked Harry eyed Su’s petite body. She was the smallest of his girls really. Even Luna was a bit bigger than Su. Su had nice A cup breasts about the size of large oranges. Her nipples already erect. She had sparse hair covering her pussy and it was wet with her juices.

“Harry” Su said breaking Harry’s inspection of her.

“Yes Su” Harry said.

Su said nothing as she took Harry’s head and pulled him to her chest. Harry didn’t need to be told what to do. His mouth and tongue began to explore Su’s tits and this made the little Asian moan as she arched her back for more. Harry’s hands moved up and down Su’s sides then her thighs before parting them. One hand tickled her cunt making Su moan loudly. But Harry was only teasing her. He never stuck his fingers inside, which annoyed and frustrated her immensely.

“Harry, please, I want them, please” Su whimpered.

“Patience Su, patience. You’ll get it all. I promise” Harry said then latched his mouth to Su’s neck.

Su let out a growl as Harry sucked her neck. She knew he’d leave a hickey on her, but she didn’t give a damn since she was going to be Harry’s wife. He had a right to mark her wherever he wanted and she’d wear that mark like a badge of honor. She let out a loud gasp as she felt two of Harry’s fingers finally penetrate her.

Harry was amazed how tight Su was. He even wondered if he could get all of himself inside her tiny opening. So he worked on getting Su loose so it wouldn’t be a problem when it comes. Su was rocking back and forth humping Harry’s fingers. She had a tight grip around Harry’s neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. She was moaning and whimpering into said shoulder.

Harry’s thumb then found her clit and began to rub it in circles and this set her off. Su let out a loud gasp as she came as her body trembled from her climax going through her. She then slumped forward breathing hard.

“You like that?” Harry asked.

Su nodded dumbly as she was still regaining her bearings.

“Then you’ll love this” Harry said.

With that Harry vanished his clothes and then moved Su up more on the table and then got on top of her. Su knew she was small and wondered how this would work since Harry was taller than her. But Harry didn’t seem to mind. He shifted and then pushed in. Su moaned feeling Harry spread her pussy lips. Harry kept pushing in til he hit Su’s hymen.

“This will hurt” he warned.

“I’m ready” Su said as she braced herself.

Harry pulled back then rammed all the way back in. Su felt the sudden stinging pain. Tears leaked from her eyes as she bit her bottom lip from crying out. She felt Harry’s hands moved across her body to sooth her pain. He peppered kisses all over her face wiping the tears away. Finally Su opened her eyes to see Harry staring right up at her. She saw such warmth and love in them that she wanted to cry.

“I’m ready Harry, make love to me” she said softly.

Harry began to pump in and out of Su as she moaned and wiggled from underneath him. She held on tight as she felt sensations she had never felt before. They were so glorious, so amazing. She couldn’t get enough of them. They were too much, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world it seemed. She wanted more.

“More Harry, more. Please, I want more” Su begged.

So Harry gave her more. Thrusting in and out deeper and harder. Not enough to jar her or anything, but almost on the brink. Su loved it. She wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist to get him deeper inside her.

“Harry, oh Harry, Harry” Su panted.

Harry grunted and groaned as he relished Su’s tight cunt. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold on.

“Harry” Su howled as she came.

Harry muttered a couple curse words under his breath as he felt Su’s quim squeeze him in a python manner. He had to keep still so he wouldn’t come, but Su’s pussy was doing its best to get his seed and he almost lost it a few times as Su went through her orgasm. Finally it was over and Su was breathing hard, her eyes slightly glazed over.

“You alright Su?” Harry said.

“So fucking amazing, can I have another?” Su asked.

“As you wish” Harry said.

He then began to move and Su moaned again. She’d never get tired of Harry making love to her or fucking her. to her Harry was doing both to her. She saw no difference in her mind. Harry was loving her in the most intimate way as well as fucking her brains out. It was fucking fantastic. Harry kept going knowing this time he wouldn’t last. But he wanted Su to come one more time, this time with him.

They both reached their peaks and came together.

“HARRY!” Su screamed.

Her screamed echoed throughout the room.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort once again found himself on the floor in great pain. He couldn’t get up, he didn’t want to since he knew if he tried to get up it would hurt. He was muttering curses under his breath about Potter and how he’d kill him in the most savage way possible when he found him. But he’d first torture Potter to find out how Potter was doing this to him then he’d give Potter death. Yes, that will be just perfect.

/Scene Break/

Su and Harry went a couple more times with Su wanting to be fucked against the bookcases, then she wanted to do it on madam Pince’s desk, which Dobby had placed there too. Harry hoped it wasn’t the real desk madam Pince used though Su hoped it was. After that Su rode Harry for a few orgasms then Su gave Harry a blowjob to clean him up and he came in her mouth. She swallowed her husband’s load then they got dressed. Su had to have help walking since her legs were like jelly. They walked down to the dining room where the rest of Harry’s wives were waiting.

“Oh my, Harry you ruined her” Lisa said with a grin.

“I am sure she enjoyed being ruined” Alicia said with a smirk.

“You bet your sweet ass” Su said with a goofy grin.

This made the rest of Harry’s wives laugh.

Harry helped Su to her seat then sat down himself. He looked around to see Remus, Tonks and Narcissa weren’t there.

“Where are Remus, Tonks and Cissy?” he asked.

“Oh them, they left a note” Tracey said.

“Yeah, something about seeing the max amount of stamina of a werewolf” Pansy said.

“Okay” Harry said as he dished himself food.

“So Su are you a Black or Potter?” Megan asked.

“Potter” Su said as she showed off her second wife ring.

“Welcome to the Potter side of things” Katie said.

The talk moved to giving Su what life will be like in the house now. Harry had Su’s stuff moved and Su was happy though she wasn’t sure she could get up. Her legs were still jelly. Lisa and Megan helped Su walk.

“Harry that’s the first girl you left unable to walk. What did you do to her?” Daphne asked.

“You’ll have to get the details from Su when you have your little talks” Harry said.

Daphne frowned at that since she wanted to know now. Padma however switched things.

“I got letters from Neville and the Weasleys, Ginny and Ron. They said they can come” the Lady Potter said.

“Great” Harry said then got up to get back to working out his business with his two houses.

/Scene Break/

Harry was back in his study working on all the paperwork that still needed to be done on both the Potter and Black side.

“I still have no clue what I am doing” Harry grumbled as he looked at a piece or parchment like a monkey doing a math problem.

“That’s why I am here Harry” Pansy said.

“Don’t forget me pup” Sirius said.

“And I appreciate it all. I just wish I could understand this” Harry said with a sigh.

Even though he gone through a lot of the paperwork that had been left for centuries there was still so much of it left.

“I thought the Potters were good at keeping deals and arrangements?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean Harry?” Pansy asked.

“Well, look at all of this, where did it all come from?” Harry asked as he gestured to the Potter pile.

“Come on Harry, with the wars we’ve had plus other things. There are some things that have been forgotten over the years” Sirius said.

“There’s got to be a better way to do this” Harry grumbled.

Pansy sighed.

“The faster you can get this done Harry the less there will be later on” she said.

“I guess” Harry mumbled.

“I know a way to help de-stress you Harry” Pansy said with a smirk.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Harry asked not really paying attention he had to eyes glued to the papers he was looking at.

Pansy slid underneath the desk and began undoing Harry’s pants.

“Pansy, what are you doing?” Harry hissed.

“Relaxing you Harry. Now be a good boy and sit back and let me work” Pansy said as she stroked Harry’s dick.

Harry groaned as Pansy placed her mouth over his cock. Sirius of course left the couple so they could have some privacy.

/Scene Break/

Su was sitting down and she told what Harry had done for her. This left all the girls wet and in need of a new pair of panties.

“Merlin, we now have a Hogwarts library. Why didn’t I think of that?” Lisa asked out loud.

“I know, I wish my first time with Harry was in there” Padma said.

Cho nodded in total agreement.

“Geez, you Claws have some odd thoughts of where you wanted to get boned. The library” Alicia said shaking her head.

“Oh, and what would be your fantasy spot?” Lisa asked.

“Oh that’s easy. The headmaster’s office” Alicia said.

This had all of the other wives look at Alicia with looks that ranged from ‘are you crazy’ to just plain shock and disbelief.

“What, I think it would be hot to do it in the headmaster’s office. With all the portraits of the past Heads looking on as I get royally fucked” Alicia said with a shrug.

“Girl, you like danger” Angelina said shaking her head.

“Oh, and where would you want to do it with Harry?” Alicia asked.

Angelina thought for a moment.

“I think the Gryffindor common room is the farthest I’ll go” she said.

“You have no imagination” Alicia said.

“I know where I’d Harry to do me” Katie said with a grin.

“And where’s that?” Cho asked.

“Oh, I’d want Harry to do in me McGonagall’s office” Katie said.

“Shit, I know mine is riskier, but that is just as risky. To want to have sex in McGonagall’s office” Alicia said.

“Well it’s my fantasy” Katie said firmly.

“Harry already made mine come true” Megan said.

“Yeah, you got totally fucked by Harry and Quidditch supplies” Angelina said.

“And I want it again” Megan said.

“You horny girl” Susan giggled.

“Oh and what about you ‘Nurse Susan’?” Lisa asked.

“Hey, that was my fantasy” Susan said though her cheeks were a nice rosy tinge.

“Yeah, and you gave Harry a full _physical_ exam” Alicia said with a saucy smirk.

Susan just blushed at this.

“Why are we so randy?” Tracey asked.

“Padma and I are still trying to figure that part out” Daphne said.

“Well I know that I am usually not this randy at all” Angelina said.

Alicia and Katie agreed with this. Cho also agreed with this too.

“But what about us, we haven’t had any guy like this except for Harry. Are we just randy girls or is it something to do with the bond?” Megan asked.

“I guess we’ll find that out when the last of the girls get bonded” Lisa said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sighed. He had just gotten a new report from Sirius about who was now one of Harry’s new girls. He looked over the list so far and his mind traveled back to dealing with the girls’ families.

Talking to the Parkinsons was an annoyance. Edmund Parkinson ranted and raved about the marriage contract that was between Pansy and Draco and how it was now broken and how’d he try to get the money out of the now broken contract out of Harry even if had to use force. Dumbledore then sternly told him that he’d have to go up against both the Potter and Black houses. This made Edmund pale since like every good pureblood they knew who the old families were and the Blacks and Potters were two old families and could crush his family. So that quieted him down, but Dumbledore made sure to tell Sirius to tell Harry to be careful since Edmund might still try something.

As for the Greengrass family. They seemed relieved that Daphne was cared for and married well. He could see Adrian Greengrass already plotting out his letter to Daphne about the business deals that could be made. But Dumbledore knew that Daphne would never stab Harry in the back and not because of the bond, but Daphne seemed to have genuine feelings of love for Harry. He could see that without even looking into her mind.

The Davis family was another annoying one with them angry with Tracey since they had plans for her to marrying a business associate, but they weren’t as irate as Edmund was. Though they planned to have a nice talk with their daughter about things. Dumbledore made sure to make a note of that and tell Sirius about this so Harry and Tracey could be prepared for whatever might come.

The Patils were a bit difficult, but that was mainly getting through the culture differences. Dumbledore had to listen to Raji Patil rant and rave about how he had plans to marry Padma off to one of his business associates and how it all fell apart. Dumbledore had to talk to the man sternly and told him how the Patils now had an in with the magical British business. This seemed to flip the switch for Raji and he began to plan. Dumbledore swore he saw the cogs working in Raji’s head.

As for the Bells Dumbledore needed to really take them through it all in a step-by-step holding your hand kind of way since they were both muggles. They were worried about it at first, but learning that their daughter was happy and healthy being married. Seemed to relieve them a bit even if their daughter was married to someone younger than her and she was still in school too.

For the Spinnet family it was somewhat easy since they were a mix, a muggle and magical. The Johnson family was just like the Bells really and Dumbledore had to ease them into to their new situation with their daughter who is now married and married to someone younger than her. What helped with the Johnson family was Angelina was of age and out of Hogwarts unlike Katie’s situation.

As for the Changs again he had to get through the culture barrier, but after that they were pleased that Cho was married. It was the same with the Li family. There was grumbling about contracts, but they didn’t rant or rave like the others. They seemed to accept that their daughters were married.

The Turpins and Jones families were two old families albeit not as old as the Potters or Blacks, but they understood things and were happy for their daughters.

All in all Dumbledore was pleased with everything going on. He raised his glass toasting to great success so far.

/Scene Break/

Ron, Neville and Ginny appeared with the Neville exiting the floo first followed by the two Weasleys a couple minutes later.

Neville greeted Ginny with a very passionate kiss and Ginny melted as she held her Neville tight. They looked like a couple that had been apart for a few years and reunited at a train station.

“Hey, cut that out!” Ron shouted.

“Oh quit being a pain Ron. Just because you’re the only single one here doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for everyone else” Ginny said.

Ron’s ears went red hearing this.

“Hey guys, welcome to my summer residence” Harry said.

The three turned to see Harry with Padma by his side. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into Harry’s hold. But what surprised the three was all the other girls behind Harry and Padma. Now the group had decided to act like they were in Hogwarts, meaning Harry and Padma were dating. They’d feel out Neville and the two Weasleys and see if they would be trusted with their secret. Neville and Ginny recognized several of the girls in the group though as usually Ron was totally clueless as to who they were.

“Mate, why are all these birds here?” Ron asked dumbly.

“It’s nice to see that Weasley’s brain is a sharp as a brick” Pansy snorted.

Ron’s ears went red.

“Pansy” Harry said chiding her gently.

“Sorry Harry, old habits” Pansy said sincerely.

“Bloody hell Harry, why do you have a Slytherin here?” Ron asked shocked like Harry committed such betrayal.

“You mean three Slytherins” Daphne said.

Ron’s eyes bulged as he looked at Daphne and Tracey. His mind made connections albeit slow ones. But he knew who they were.

“I am sure Harry has a very good explanation for all this” Neville said before Ron could get into a rant of ‘how Slytherins are evil’.

“B-b-b-b-but they’re Slytherins” Ron whined.

“Oh Ron, grow up. Harry doesn’t seem bothered by them being here. So we’re not in any danger. I trust Harry’s judgment” Ginny said.

Ron just grumbled.

“So Harry, what’s going on here?” Neville asked.

“Ah yes, now that’s an interesting tale. But first lets me show you around” Harry said.

So Harry took them all on a tour of home for the summer. The rest of the girls minus Padma went off to do their own thing. The tour didn’t include the Fantasy Wing since that was just for Harry and his girls, no one else. Once the tour ended they ended up in a living room. Harry sat with Padma on his lap with Neville taking an armchair and Ginny plopping herself in his lap and snuggling in. Ron took another chair as far away from his sister he could though he made sure he could still keep an eye on them. Though not close enough to get a real eyeful.

“So what do you guys think?” Harry asked.

“It’s wonderful Harry” Ginny said.

“Yeah, it looks amazing” Neville said.

“Does it have a pitch?” Ron asked.

Padma rolled her eyes.

“It does. I am sure some of the girls are using it right now, but we can join them after lunch” Harry said.

Ron was about to argue about going now, but then lunch was brought up and he stayed silent.

“So Harry, you going to tell us what going on now?” Ginny asked.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but I need you all to promise me you won’t tell anyone” Harry said seriously.

“You can count on me Harry. I won’t tell a soul” Neville said firmly.

Ginny nodded and Ron followed.

So Harry with the help of Padma told the three what’s been going on. Of course omitting certain details like his times with his girls. Though made it obvious that having sex was a part of the situation. After finishing telling the three they waited. Ron, Ginny and Neville were in total shock hearing what has been going on with Harry. Ron who was sort of used to this since he’s been Harry's friend so a couple years was just plain shocked since was totally out of left field for even Harry.

“Bloody hell” Ron croaked after several moments of silence.

“Only you Harry, only you” Neville chuckled as he shook his head.

“Does Hermione know?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, saw her earlier this summer, but she had to leave” Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

“All them girls mate” Ron said.

“Yeah, but to tell you the truth I would be just happy with Padma here” Harry said giving his first wife a loving squeeze.

Padma smiled brightly at this.

“So that means all those girls we saw even the snakes you, bagged them all” Ron said.

“Um yeah, to um, put it that way” Harry said though frowned at his friend’s use of words since he would never use those words when referring to his ladies. He made love to them all that was how he saw it since he loved them all in his own way and they were all really equal in his eyes though Padma was slightly higher since she was his first really. Daphne was just below Padma since Daphne was his wife for the Black family side.

Padma didn’t seem happy with this either.

Ginny pulled out her wand and send a mild stinging hex to the back of Ron’s head.

“OW! What was that for Ginny?” Ron asked rubbing his head.

“For being an idiot. This is serious Ron. Harry’s not doing this for fun. He’s really hurting V-V-V-Voldemort, he’s winning the war for us” Ginny said.

Ron just pouted as he rubbed his head.

“Yeah, but he’s bagging girls” he whined.

Ginny looked ready to throttle Ron, but she was sitting in Neville’s lap and he was keeping her from doing anything too violent.

“Well Harry, it looks like you’re doing all the hard work, but what can we do to help?” Neville asked.

Padma blushed brightly at Neville’s choice of words.

“Now that’s a simple thing” Harry said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Lunch was a fun thing though Ron was shocked to see Narcissa and got suspicious since she was Malfoy’s mother and therefore can’t be trusted in his mind. Remus shot Ron a look.

“Ron, Cissy may be Draco’s mother, but she’s her own person. You shouldn’t judge someone based on appearance or their connections” Remus said sternly in his professor voice.

Ron grumbled and went back to eating.

“And please Weasley, show some manners. You’re at the table of a lord. Not at home” Daphne said firmly.

Ron shot Daphne a glare, but ate a bit more civilized way. Which was a bit surprising since no one thought Ron even had any manners whatsoever.

“Merlin, you got him to eat like a person. You need to teach me that” Ginny said as she stared in awe.

“Quite simple Ginny. You just need a firm hand” Daphne said.

“And a wand” Tracey said with a smirk.

Daphne revealed her wand, which had been in her lap the whole time.

“What were you going to do with that?” Neville asked surprised.

“Oh, just instill manners in Weasley” Daphne said with a smile.

“Yeah, the stinging kind” Pansy said with a giggle.

There was laughter hearing this. Ron though just mumbled and grumbled.

“So what’s everyone’s plans after lunch?” Angelina asked.

“Well, Ron and I will do some flying” Harry said.

Ron perked up at this.

“Neat, we’ll join you of course” Katie said.

“Haven’t you four had enough flying?” Su asked.

“No” Angelina, Alicia Cho and Katie said.

“It’s just fun flying without playing Quidditch at all” Cho said.

The three others agreed.

“But Quidditch is the best” Ron argued.

“Quidditch is fun, but we like to just fly too. We’ve had more than enough Quidditch pounded into our brains during the school year” Alicia said.

Angelina had the decency to blush since she knew how much of a hard ass she was during her tenure as Quidditch captain.

“We still love you Ange” Katie said.

“Yeah, we only had to have you for a year. Wood, we had to deal with longer” Katie said.

“That I’ll agree with you with” Angelina said.

“So who do you think will be Captain next year?” Alicia asked even though she wouldn’t be on the team due to already graduating.

“Harry” Katie said.

“What, why me?” Harry asked.

“Simple Harry. I’m going to be a seventh year and need all the time I can get to study for my N.E.W.T.’s. I won’t have time to plan team practices and such” Katie said.

Harry just nodded.

“But it’s Quidditch, being captain is more important” Ron said shocked and appalled.

“I don’t have any plans continuing playing Quidditch after Hogwarts. I am good, but not good enough to go pro. So I need to focus on my studies” Katie said.

Angelina and Alicia agreed on this. They knew they couldn’t make a living playing Quidditch professionally.

“You’re all nuts” Ron said.

“I have to agree with them Ron. I don’t have any plans to play Quidditch professionally after Hogwarts” Harry said.

“But-but-but” Ron said.

Ron here had a grand scheme that you and him would be playing for the Cannons after Hogwarts. Him Keeper and you Seeker” Ginny said.

“How’d you know?” Ron asked.

“You’re very easy to read Ron” Ginny said.

“The Cannons, why in Merlin’s name would Harry want to play for the worst team in the league. If he did decide to play professionally I think he’d have much better options” Megan said.

“And what team do you root for?” Ron asked.

“Holyhead Harpies naturally” Megan said proudly.

“But Harry couldn’t play for them, they’re an all-female team” Cho pointed out.

“I am sure they’d make an exception with Harry when they see his skills first hand” Angelina said with a smirk.

“Oh yes, his skill with his broom would have them flying high” Alicia said snickering.

All the other girls tittered while Ron looked confused. Neville looked to Ginny and she just patted him on the hand. Harry shook his head.

“I don’t get it” Ron said.

This caused all the girls to laugh out loud.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Harry were on their brooms and Ron wanted to work on his Keeper skills. Harry's three Chasers agreed just to shut the redhead up. They were ruthless though. Ron was doing his best to block their shots, but the three Chasers were a well-oiled machine.

“You think they’ re being a bit rough?” Harry asked looking at Cho.

“Nah, Ron wanted to practice and they are giving it to him” Cho said.

“COME ON, GIVE ME A BREAK!” Ron whined.

“What’s the matter Won-Won, can’t take it?” Katie asked as she hurled the Quaffle into the hoop before Ron could block.

“Yeah, we’re only simulating game time situations. You need to get faster” Alicia said.

Ron grumbled and blocked a shot that Angelina made only for Alicia to fake Ron out and score.

This went on til Ron finally gave up. This made the three Chasers go back to flying. Ron was pouting.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile as this was happening Neville and Ginny snuck off for some private time. Luna subtly gave them directions on where they could go.

“Luna, must you encourage them?” Lisa asked.

“Why not, they’d do it even without my help” Luna said.

“Yes, but why here?” Lisa asked.

“Why not?” Luna asked.

Lisa just sighed and went back to enjoying her tanning.

/Scene Break/

At dinner things were light. Ron was grumbling from the shellacking he got trying to guard the goals. Ginny and Neville looked very happy. Harry didn’t need to ask why this was and just ignored it since he really didn’t want to know at all.

“So where we sleeping Harry?” Ginny asked.

“I got some rooms set up for you three” Harry said.

/Scene BreakarryHarr Harry/

That night Megan and Susan were in bed with Harry.

“Oh Sue” Megan moaned as she felt her fellow Puff slurp and munch her pussy.

As that was going on Harry was sawing in and out of Susan’s pussy. The busty Hufflepuff’s moans were muffled from Megan’s hot box, but it just drove Megan crazy due to moans vibrating through her pussy.

“OH GOD!” Megan screamed.

Susan came too and Harry spilled himself deep inside Susan.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was getting sick and tired of this shit. He could no longer function properly. He trembled and shook even when he was having fits. It had affected him that much.

/Scene Break/

Harry without wasting any time nabbed Megan off of Susan’s mouth and impaled her onto his shiny hard rod. Megan’s eyes went Dobby saucer wide as she was filled with Harry.

“HARRY!”

He then proceeded to fuck the daylights out of her and all she could do was hold on for dear life. She soon came, but it kept going til Harry spilled into her. After that they got snuggled into bed and fell asleep exhausted, but satisfied.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort feebly crawled into bed shaking and trembling. His mind slowly going to pieces from this endless torture. He had to find Potter fast.

 

 

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: okay, this chap took me a long while to do since I lost my old computer and had to get a new one then I needed to get back into writing this one like all my other stories I do. So that took time. Sorry if some of this doesn’t feel like my usual fare I put out. I am still getting my groove back. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
